


On Black Wings

by BlackDragon41



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of self - loathing, As cannon as possibly can write, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Barazumi(strong Iwaizumi), Character Development, Enthusiastic Hinata, Fukuroudani characters, Gen, Good cook Sugawara, Helpful Daichi, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Iwaizumi trying to suppress violent tendencies to injured Oikawa, Jealousy, Kageyama Oikawa Iwaizumi past memories and reflections, Kageyama and Hinata at Aoba-Johsai, Kageyama and Hinata carting Oikawa in a wheelchair around Aoba - Johsai, Kageyama and Hinata in student exchange club, Kageyama and Hinata playing with Aoba-Johsai's team for a little while, Kageyama and Hinata taking care of Oikawa, Kageyama bonding with old teammates from Kitagawa Daiichi, Memories of Kitigawa Daiichi, Nekoma characters, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole, Oikawa an unruly sleeper, Oikawa as an amputee, Oikawa being carted around in a wheelchair, Oikawa being flicked on the nose by Iwaizumi, Oikawa getting hit by a vehicle, Oikawa in a wheelchair, Oikawa losing love for volleyball, Oikawa loving volleyball once again, Oikawa mood swings, Oikawa on a prosthetic, Oikawa still being an asshole, Oikawa struggling to get out of the bathtub, Oikawa struggling with every day chores and self maintenance, Oikawa's many fails, Protective Iwaizumi, Senpai-Kouhai rivalry/awkward bonding, Supportive Aoba-Johsai team, Supportive Iwaizumi, Supportive Karasuno team, Surprise characters from knb, Surprise visit from Ushiwaka wakatoshi, Symbolism of crows and plants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDragon41/pseuds/BlackDragon41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 7: Volleyball Dorks and a Wheelchair</p><p>Basically, (summary in a nutshell) </p><p>Oikawa is a hit and run victim. He loses his leg and he struggles both physically and mentally with the loss and the incapacitation of the injuries he has. Toru needs help from his friend and his team, but also from some unlikely crows from Karasuno(whether he likes it or not). </p><p>Full summary </p><p>It only takes one little mistake- one accident- to have everything you have invested your life in to burn before your very eyes and crumble to ashes. For Oikawa Toru; it was volleyball, the one thing he lived and breathed for more than anything else other than life itself. The star setter of Aoba-Johsai is robbed of the one thing that he lives for and the reality of it has come crashing down on him, Iwaizumi; his best and childhood friend struggles to get him back on his feet and begins losing faith in getting the old Oikawa he once knew. That is until a couple of crows from Karasuno drop in and attempt to lift the conceited and prideful setter and put him back on his feet once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crack in the Castle Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirational, Slight AU due to no specific time after the Spring-High Preliminaries or after the Nationals, rated for blood and mild language.
> 
> Was first published on Fan fiction but since I got a request to post here I will on both sites, but I always post on FF first. Same username.
> 
> Hurt/Comfort, Humor

"'O'-! Observant Setter! 'I'-! Intelligence Unmeasured! 'K'-! Competition Killer! 'A'-! Attractive Hitter! 'W'-! He is our Winner! 'A'-! He's Aoba-Johsai's Victor! Go, go, gooooo- Oika-GAAHHHWA-!" Oikawa's singsong voice was abruptly halted after a strong palm nailed the back of his head and nearly had him stumbling forward on the concrete street that he was happily waltzing down. His hands were splayed out in the air and the earbuds to his music device were clearly knocked right out of his ears from the strong swing, only one person ever hit him so roughly to be able to do that. He immediately caught himself in his stagger and managed to regain balance on his heels before he swung his head back around with a hurt expression to see none other than Iwaizumi and his casual irritated expression. "Iwa-channn-" Oikawa dragged out the name with a hurt tone of voice while softly rubbing the now sore spot. "Why do you have to be so mean?" He finished with a light 'concerned of being hit again' smile.

"Stop singing that ridiculous song, it's seriously pissing me off." Iwaizumi exclaimed with an irate tone, his arms were now crossed and he seemed a little more pissed than usual.

"Oh, is Iwa-chan jealous of a song made from me by a group of my adoring fans?" Oikawa asked with a bit of a childish voice, he beamed haughtily and daringly elbowed his friend with a hint of caution. He was just enjoying the newest song on his music-playing device and his friend wasn't too excited about it, or perhaps the singing along to the tune out aloud part. But all in honesty; Oikawa just couldn't help but to sing with pride, the beautiful voices and jovial rhythm embellishing his talent and strength was just too hard to resist not singing to. Plus it was a song dedicated to him, to not sing along with it seemed a little rude to the group of girls that worked so hard on a song 'solely' for 'him'. "I can't help it, the beat is so addictive, and the voices; amazing."

"Hmph that's bullshit, you just like the lyrics Shittykawa cause they all glorify you. You've been singing it ever since practice yesterday, just give it a rest already. Damn I swear, if your ego gets any bigger you might just float off into the sky... or explode."

"Egotistical? Me? Silly Iwa-chan, I think you're just jealous. But it's okay, you're definitely the second best of the team. A song should be made for you too, and if you want I can ask the girls to make another but for you so that we both have one." Oikawa made a way too friendly smile and gestured his friend with a soft flick of the wrist, it was hard to tell if the smile was genuine or not but it did look as if it was. That was a bit of a surprise to the wing spiker.

"Second best? You getting sick or something? Or has that stupid song put you in that bright of a mood?" Iwaizumi asked with an eyebrow furrowing, he sure wasn't the second best of the team; yeah he was the Vice-Captain but a few other members of the team did a little better than he did at most of the games. The ace is nothing without a good team. Or that was how he saw it at least, but then again Oikawa was the team's control tower and 'observant Setter'. 'Stupid song!' He cursed to himself, now it was stuck in his head. "Unlike most teams we have our numbers for a reason, idiot! Head coach Irihata chose us accordingly to our skills and game-playing statistics!"

The arrant volleyball captain waved off the comment with his hand and placed his hands on his hips. "Psfff, that was a couple years ago. He doesn't care for numbering anymore, not since we became regulars at competitions." He then lifted one hand and pointed to the air and spoke with an overoptimistic tone. "And if you recall we took the places of third-years at the end of our first one, that's how great we were and still are. Silly Iwa-chan overthinking things again. It's an unhealthy habit of yours that I've been trying to tell you about."

"What was that?" Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes and sneered.

"It's the truth! I promise!" Oikawa said carefully as a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. "Besides, I know my team Iwa-chan, I know you. I've watched all of our games many times over, you've improved every match or so and almost always respond well to other players on the court and do great against our opponents too, and you do get better; even if it is by a little each time. Aside from myself, I couldn't pick anyone else to be as reliable and skilled as you."

Oikawa opened his eyes and made an even lighter smile, there was something a bit different from this one Iwaizumi noticed; he couldn't tell what it meant exactly but it was genuine unlike most fake ones he often displayed to the public. It was sort of one that the setter made when he was a child, like the time he first became friends with the little alien-and-volleyball-loving geek. Oikawa didn't have any friends until he came along, but Iwaizumi too was also a geek and considered weird for his strange hobbies like bug catching when he was a kid. It's amazing how times have changed, Oikawa was now a built player on a fame-train and moving on up in the world with his passion for volleyball and hard work with many fans supporting him. College would be very different without his best friend, so he might as well eat up what time he had left with mister popular egotistical 'victor'; even if the current trend of Oikawa was just damn annoying.

Hajime mentally shrugged it off and sighed, he moved his arms up to cradle his neck and head as they continued walking down the street. "Whatever, I don't need songs of praise. It's a shitty- but 'kind' offer, I could do without the cheery and obnoxiously loud music beating at my eardrums. So no thanks. Anyways, just enjoy your stupid song; but more quietly please. It's embarrassing to hear you shout about yourself, people are giving us weird looks ya know?"

"I wasn't paying any attention to them."

'Of course you weren't. Dumbass. Your big head is too high up in the clouds to notice the ground.' Iwaizumi thought to himself.

"Still, I know you better than anyone but your mom; but that's only because she's overprotective and so worrisome." Oikawa shrugged, holding his pose as he walked, he felt bad for his friend but took pride in knowing him more than most.

That smartass grin and stupid pose made Iwaizumi's eyebrow twitch, Mr. Know-it-all was attracting unwanted attention and by using his mother at that, there wasn't many people on the street around this late time of the day but what few there was had eyes on him and Oikawa's loud mouth. It was times like this that he would send a kick Toru's way; he was very tempted to, or he could get Trashykawa back tomorrow. "Oikawa, what did I say about mentioning my overbearing mother in public conversations?" Iwaizumi warned.

"Other than her, I know you best though! Seriously!" He replied with his posture slacking and his hands going up before his chest in defense. "I also know that you've gotten to a point in volleyball that you might be a big threat in the future, it might be strange to go against you; but to underestimate you would result in a catastrophe."

"You're just saying-"

"No really." Toru spoke a little more loudly and with more seriousness, he even pointed at the ace. "Your improvements have gotten us so far and have made you a true key player; especially with our first years that is why our match with Karasuno in the Spring-High Preliminaries went as far as it did. You not only kept Mad Dog in check most of the game; which is an impressive feat on its own, but you also built up team support and remained as a solid backbone and backup powerhouse for our team ninety percent of the time. Without you we might have fallen apart and lost much more disgracefully."

All of that came from Oikawa and all in modesty too, it was so unlike him but he remembered well that it was his best friend who had his back and supported him first; even in that bitter defeat. Then everyone on the team gave him a pat on the back even though he felt like he didn't deserve it. Iwaizumi turned his head to the side and smiled faintly. Oikawa must be in a very good mood today. Truthfully, not even the most prideful make that far of a stretch unless they can push even a little bit of self-pride to the side; which is a rare thing. Well, being best friends... and it being possibly the last year together as a team... maybe that had something to do with it too. He almost wanted to punch the brunette captain in the shoulder as a way of saying thanks, but he resisted seeing as practice had been rough as usual. Besides, he already knew that Oikawa was going home to practice more and/or watch recorded games for more insight and playing improvements, he was going to need that shoulder. "Thanks, that means a lot." He spoke softly.

Oikawa nodded. "Even if we go to different colleges and be on different teams, I will watch your games and give you some tips to improve if necessary or help get a good team layout if anything." Oikawa said as he patted the now again irate one on the back and made a peace sign with his fingers. "You can count on Oikawa-kun."

Of course that prideful, big-headed, egotistical dunderhead always had to ruin the moment.

"Really?" Iwaizumi asked with sarcasm dripping, a small vein popped up on the side of head. "Oikawa, are you my coach?" He tilted his head to the side and grinned faintly with one of his eyes twitching in an intimidating glare.

Oikawa took a swift step to the side after he received a peeved smile from his friend, he moved should his buddy get the idea of smacking upside the head again, head-butting him, or planting a foot in his spine. "Only if 'necessary' Iwa-chan! Don't take it in a bad way. You're a great player and a pillar of strength yourself, this is why I said that you are currently the second best! I meant it, you learned much from me but much more on your own." The lightly concerned setter waved carefully.

Hajime's expression fell back into his regular default one and he thought for a moment before he grinned. "Well if you really think so... then any encounters against you will be the ones worth looking forward to the most."

"Yeah." Oikawa beamed back more sadly. "I'll miss you too."

"Errr... We're still on the same team, our time in the volleyball club hasn't ended just yet you moron." Iwaizumi softly gaped when he noticed how quick Oikawa's demeanor changed, he was caught with a bittersweet expression.

"True, but I am not afraid to admit that I'll miss our team and all of the hardships we've endured once the time comes to leave. It's been so fun working out the kinks, adjusting to each individual, and wining match after match, making so many improvements, changing our styles, and gaining the best experience together. The first and second-years still have much to learn without us but I know they'll be alright; they've learned from the best of us third-years after all." He jabbed a thumb at himself, his grin strengthened with pride being his current mask. "Plus, a new step up on my career sounds exciting and a little challenging; I can't hardly wait. I'll get a whole new team and get to study new teammates and games and get even better!" Oikawa coiled his fists in anticipation and slightly in anger. "Plus, since Shiratorizawa's third-years are leaving to the higher steps too... I'll still have my chance for revenge, especially for Ushiwaka-chan. I will not lose to him anymore, I refuse it; I'll refine the best team in the country or even the world if I have to in order to beat him."

And so much for the light-hearted and bittersweet feelings of reminiscing the years of volleyball at Aoba-Johsai, Hajime preferred Oikawa's sentimental appearance over the heated over-confident and assertive one.

"Don't go and get too worked up yet, it's only Thursday." Iwaizumi said blankly, it always annoyed him how Ushijima and the rest of 'Shitty-torizawa's' team always riled up Oikawa so much; much more than Kageyama did. Admittedly, the players of both Shiratorizawa and Karasuno get him a little riled up himself, even just the mention of the names of the schools gets him agitated. Thankfully, he had more composure when it came to rivalry; Oikawa hardly shows it in public but he definitely has bones to pick with both teams. Karasuno's players are much more tolerable at least, a now formidable team that isn't exactly genius and overpowering but certainly an equal to his team. Shiratorizawa's team though... they rarely encountered them but those guys really know how to rub salt in the wounds and go all out with old fashioned power attacks like simpletons, they annoyed him much more. Karasuno barely beat them at the finals, it's a shame that his team didn't get a rematch and revenge like they would have hoped.

The setter loosened up his stance and placed the earbuds of his music device back into his ears, Iwa-chan was right; there was no need to get antsy ... at least not now. And if Iwaizumi did happen to face off with him in a match on a different team then... he'd have a new rival.

... But at least this one he actually wanted to face on friendly terms. Personally, he kind of wanted to have at least one familiar face on his future team; he wouldn't pick anyone better than the guy right next to him. It's not for him to decide though, Iwaizumi can make his own choices and has his own road ahead. He had to respect that.

The two came to their crossroads at the end of the street and stopped, they were both ready to go their separate ways for the day; the usually habitual routine of saying hello or bye when meeting up to walk to school or going home. "You know Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi looked over at his friend, the prideful setter had a broad and determined grin. "When we do finally go to the college level teams- lets promise to rise to the top and fight for the grand championship; let's show the world that we're the next best and crush our enemies into the dust." He fully turned around to face Iwaizumi Hajime, his expression still fixed with dead-set confidence. "I promise to be there, so how about you?" He held out his hand in a gesture for a handshake. "You in? If so, shake on it."

Aoba-Johsai's number four took number one's hand and shook firmly. "It's kind of an early promise, but you can count on it. I promise to be there too so your ass better be or I'll come and kick it up there myself. Got that?"

"Yeah." Oikawa nodded.

"Good. Now you take it easy and don't push yourself too hard tonight okay."

Oikawa's grin warped after hearing that and a drop of sweat rolled down the side of his face with his eyes narrowing a bit. "Iwa-chan, you're not my mom. Stop that."

Number four cocked his head back and laughed; he was in a pretty good mood himself now, not many people can get a reaction like that from Toru Oikawa. "We have a game this upcoming weekend, just take it easy is all I'm asking; we still need you idiot. And if you bust up that knee then I'll bust your ass, got that? So no over-doing it!" He finished more loudly.

Oikawa rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip coolly. "Alright fine. I won't overdo it 'mom', I promise."

"Good. … Hey! I'm not your moth-"

"Well okay then! See ya tomorrow Iwa-chan!" Oikawa quickly waved goodbye as he turned towards the street across the road that would lead him to his home and moved in a light jog.

"Bye! Oh, and keep an eye on the road!" He added as the over-confident setter started crossing the street with his music now beating so loudly that Iwaizumi could hear it several feet away. "Just be careful and pay attention!" He finished and turned towards the direction of his house and began onward.

...

Oikawa had slowed and walked down two blocks since the last turn off and he had his music still going loud and strong, most of the way he had tried to avoid singing at all since it was 'embarrassing' as Iwa-chan had put it. He let a few words slip here and there with his mind solely focused on the amazing lyrics, he had never heard a song so empowering it almost made him want to run and get home already to practice his serve spikes and tosses before going over their last game for any improvement options and maybe even watch a sci-fi movie before heading off to bed. He felt psyched that he was getting so close to going pro in his favorite sport, so eager to become the best and put Ushijima- Ushiwaka in his place once and for all.

Honestly, he felt like Hinata right now. Like when Short-stuff really wanted to jump and run super-fast to block or do that crazy and chaotic god-like quick. It was creepy to imagine himself that enthusiastic but it was a great feeling no less, Iwaizumi's talk only made him feel more driven and ready to practice. Yeah so they didn't get to play against Shiratorizawa and go to the nationals, but as he told that taller brute of an ace; his career was far from over… and it certainly was just beginning. He just had to train harder and become better than before, also he needed more interactions with the team too; although that would have to wait until next practice. Right now though, it was his time to perfect his plays and build more control over his powerful serve-spikes.

He hadn't felt this excited since the match against Karasuno in the Spring High-Miyagi Prefecture Preliminaries, well they lost but before that he was looking forward to taking on the representing team of Japan; Shiratorizawa and conquering them after their last defeat by them. He'd be lying if he didn't say that the match with the crippled crows didn't get him riled up in the first set though, not that he was going to dwell on that loss.

'Ushiwaka-chan, next time we meet on the court you'll be the one to fall in defeat. I will have my revenge. And someday, to you too Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan.'

"He's Oikawa! Oikawa! Oikawa! Who can stop him? No one can! He's Oikawa! Oikawa! OIKAWA!"

Oikawa felt himself now moving in a quick sprint, dodging passersby on the street and desiring to get home soon and get as much practice in before sundown, the power of the music's rhythm and chanting had him in a trance-like state. They were chanting his name like he was the star of the show, it felt as though he was in a match and he was getting ready to make a good serve-spike. He could almost see himself surrounded by a crowd on the grand court, most of them were cheering him on.

His name was everywhere.

He could see his house on the other side of the open street, the small backyard volleyball court was also somewhat visible from the side and he yearned for it. He's almost home!

"Hey kid wait!"

Oikawa was so fixated on the house and so in tuned to the loud music that he didn't see traffic signals nor the crossing signal to wait on, all he saw was an empty street from his point of view and his home a few blocks down on the other side of the roadway. He also didn't hear the loud horn as a vehicle came right at him at a fast speed, the third-year volleyball player pushed onward in his run; not paying attention and moving too fast to avoid. Auburn colored orbs finally caught a glimpse as something huge and black coming right at him from his left, he titled his head to the side a bit but was too slow to fully react as it closed the short distance between and barreled right into his side as it tried to veer away to avoid him.

There was an explosion of pain in that very short instance, it reverberated throughout his body but the wind was knocked right out of his lungs so he couldn't shout from the abrupt force. His world had literally turned upside down and spun for a short moment as he was forcibly rolled up and over the car's hood and over the cab from the collision, he then whirled down from the top and smacked headfirst into the hard pavement before rolling over onto his back. He crashed right on the road only to hear loud truck horns sounding at him and the sounds of tires screeching. It was too quick to react to, there was a loud crash of metal and then everything seemed like a blur. There had been another explosion of pain that almost seemed intensely sharp but only for a second to one of his legs; a heavy weight had rolled right over his right leg and made a loud 'thump' as it passed over before coming to a stop right at his left. But sickly enough, as the crushing weight passed over he felt a bone splitting crunch and then he couldn't hardly feel anything afterwards.

"Oh my God! Someone help him!" Came a shout of a woman in fear.

Everything was fading to black, his head spun.

...

"He's been hit!" Came another voice; but this one was male.

Oikawa opened his eyes for a brief moment before gluing them shut, he felt so stunned and in so much pain.

Kaaahhhh!

...

Dazed eyes pried open once more to a mix of sounds surrounding him, he could hear loud sirens, people talking and shouting from the streets sides, and a small recognizable tune coming from his music-device lying several feet away from him; it was still playing on repeat and surprisingly still in one piece with the headphones attached. He felt a warm substance slip from the corner of his mouth when he inhaled sharply for air, his chest felt terribly heavy and ached painfully with each breath. He also felt a large globule of lukewarm fluid pooling through the floccules of his hairline and seeping down his face and the side of his head in a slow and itchy manner. His left leg also had the silky substance gathering around and his right was still very numb, the vehicle was still there and it was annoyingly pinching the skin of his left leg some so he assumed he got hit and may be pinned by it a bit. Oikawa first tried to sit upright and survey the damages and see if he could wiggle his sore limb free but his strength failed him and he couldn't even get two inches off of the pavement. His body felt heavy and sort of stiff; surely the adrenaline had kicked in and blocked off most of the pain but he still seemed paralyzed with his heart beating fast and loudly against his ribcage and his muscles remaining tense from shock.

This was not an experience he's ever had before, it was far greater regarding pain than the time he pulled his knee and tore a little of the muscle from overworking it; right now it felt as though his whole body had been stretched a little too much and slammed to the ground like a wad of putty. His head spun and hurt like hell continuously, everything that he could make out that was in his line of sight moved from side to side; moving so smoothly and making everything that stirred look as though it had doubles. The numerous movements only made the splitting migraine he now had worse, thankfully the disorienting spinning slowed as he blinked. The volleyball player attempted again to sit up, his arms shook and one of his eyes burned from the crimson that was now taking over his vision, he cried out from the burning sting and then felt a hand land on his shoulder and hold him down to the roadway as he tried to raise his limb up to wipe at his eye.

"Don't move kid, you're in a real bad shape." A gruff but soft male voice spoke to him but he couldn't make out the face nor see much of anything but the form on their knees at his side, Oikawa's head kept spinning to his disgust; he was horribly disoriented and slowly fighting his weighty eyelids that wanted to close and stay closed.

"Daiyukai, Kosei, we need the stretcher and quick! We'll need a good tourniquet too, swiftly now; he's losing a lot of blood fast!" The man grunted quietly. "Let's hope we made it on time."

"Yes sir!" Two other voices off to the side said loudly in unison. What more that Oikawa could hear was doors opening and things being jostled about, and his music... it was still playing.

"-'W'-! He is our Winner! 'A'-! He's Aoba-Joshai's Victor! Go, go, goooo- Oikawa! ... Oikawa! Oikawa! Oikawa! There's no other! Oikawa! No one can do any better! ..."

Kaaaaahhhhh!

'What was that? It isn't part of the song.' Toru thought to himself, the sound was oddly familiar though. Damn his head hurt so much.

"This is medical responder Kasamatsu Yukio of the emergency medical response team number four." The man said aloud to a small radio that was clipped to the collar of his uniform.

"Oikawa! Oikawa! Oikawa!"

"This is Miyagi Trauma Center, we copy." A feminine voice came from the radio.

"We have reached the hit pedestrian of Katsu Gairo and ready to load before transport; damages are serious and possibly life threatening. There's a lot of bleeding and his leg... he's pretty messed up right now. Get a medical team ready stat, this kid's is in a bad shape and surgery is assured."

"Alright, we'll have three surgeons prepped and ready upon arrival. Over and out."

'What did he say?' Oikawa thought to himself, he stared vacantly at the only thing he could make out clearly in his line of vision and that was his arm stretched out to his side, it had scrapes, bruises, and red trickled down his skin in a few places. He could barely lift it but managed to as his head spun more, he was so tired that he didn't know what was going on anymore.

Kaaahhh! Kaaahhhh!

The familiar cawing sound had the injured setter now turning his head and looking directly towards the sky above, he remained flat on his back and watched as four black winged forms flew overhead and landed on a telephone post high above where there were a bunch more roosting; they were terribly hard to see with one eye losing clear vision but he knew the sound and shape of crows very well. He narrowed his open eye and sneered. The stupid birds, as if he needed mockery by Karasuno's team mascots at a time like this. Oikawa grimaced and mentally tried to shoo the birds away since he could hardly move let alone speak, out of sheer determination and the power of will he managed to raise his arm up and sling it to the side with distaste. "Go aw-way… st-stupid birds!" He managed to shout with a hoarse tone but then ended up coughing violently in return when he accidently swallowed some blood.

"Hey, hey kid, just take it easy and don't move; we're going to get you on the stretcher here in a second so just be very still now. We'll get you to the hospital as soon as we can so work with us. ... Hmm..." The guy blinked. "Wait, have I seen you somewhere before? You- you're from that local volleyball team aren't you? Aoba-Johsai? The team's incredible setter right?"

"Oikawa! Oikawa! OIKAWA!"

Kaaaahhhh!

Kaaahhh kaaaaahhhhh!

"Damn it." Toru managed to curse as he grew much more tired after the coughing fit, he was starting to feel incredibly weaker second by passing second. His eyelids were like heavy bricks and his lungs felt nearly empty of precious oxygen. His head- there was no way of describing how it hurt, the pain felt numb but also sharp in places at the same time. He also thought that he was seeing things; the medical responder appeared a little fuzzy but from what he could perceive the guy looked like Iwaizumi, dark-short spikey hair and thick eyebrows of someone serious all of the time. He suddenly wondered if Hajime made it home yet.

The man sighed heavily and messaged his temples with frustration before moving down towards the teen's legs. "Now this might hurt a little." He said, carefully pulling the left limb free from the tire; Oikawa could barely feel anything but a slight scrape against the pavement. "I'm so sorry kid, I wish- I wish it wasn't like this. I've seen plenty of sports career ending injuries, but not one this bad."

What? He was losing focus fast.

"The tourniquet sir!"

"What took you guys so long?! Hurry, he's barely conscious now! Kosei I'll need help on his right leg, secure the knee please!"

"Securing sir! Sorry it took so long, we couldn't find the standard tourniquet that we had issued in the medical inventory so we had to make one with one of the seatbelts and spare bands. It was my idea by the way."

"Smart thinking, it'll do. Call for an inventory restock when we get back."

"He's Unstoppable!"

Oikawa couldn't fight trying to keep his eyes open anymore, as soon as the two men applied pressure slightly below his right kneecap he finally fell out of consciousness and his barely hovering weak arm landed back on the pavement. The last he heard was that one word and it repeated in his mind with the sirens and cawing as the darkness consumed him.

Unstoppable!...

Unstoppable...

Unstoppable... ... ...

...

Iwaizumi tapped his pen against the desk he had in his room, he sat at his computer with a pile of papers at his side. Frustration was clearly lining his expression. His brows were narrowed, he had a deep frown and his eyes stared relentlessly at the computer screen. On the monitor was a list of universities he was researching and he had a list complied of which ones had the kind of classes and sports teams he was wanting most. Well actually, the classes were no big deal; his mind was more focused on the ones with great teams that he can go with.

It was just a matter of choosing which one was fit for him more.

With a loud exhale of annoyance, Hajime slumped his head against his hand and rested his elbow next to the keyboard. He couldn't help but wonder which team the 'great king' setter would choose or if a collage drafted him for his awesome skills. So far, Trashykawa hadn't mentioned any schools; probably trying to make everyone on Aoba-Johsai's team more relaxed until end season. Still, there hasn't been any word whatsoever just yet.

'That bastard is still probably trying to decide.' The ace player thought to himself with a smile, Oikawa sure was picky. He had applications to fill out for the college he was deciding on but wasn't sure just which one he'd get yet. Maybe one that is tough and strict or one that's renowned. There's many choices.

"Tch, I might not even be accepted into most of these stupid schools." He bitterly spat and stood up the desk and computer chair before heading over to his bed, he had spent way too much time researching the right school that it was already half past eight o'clock; two hours just wasted. He could have watched some television or visit his grandmother. Hell, taking a walk would have been better than sitting and getting pissed off. He was a great player in volleyball, a hell of an ace! But he's not the best in academics so getting into a prestigious and known named university with great volleyball teams would be difficult.

The wing spiker laid down on his steel blue sheets and moved his arms up to cradle head, he stared vacantly at the ceiling and he couldn't get that list out of his mind. His range was pretty limited and his chances of finding a good synchronized team that he would benefit was even more so. He wondered what he was going to do.

The sudden small and short chime of his cell had him blinking before turning to his bedside to see his phone on the nightstand next to his alarm clock, the ring wasn't anything fancy but it did annoy him from time to time as did all of the ones that were default for messages.

Sitting up and reaching a hand over to the mobile device he tapped the screen and raised a brow. It was a text message and by his coach which was terribly unusual, only Oikawa ever texted him or called him around this late time of the day to discuss what he finds in the game match tapes or just to annoy him for hell's sake; but Sadayuki?

Something's definitely not right.

He sat up on the mattress and clicked the message button hesitantly and read the text.

Hajime one of our team players got struck by a vehicle just a few hours ago and it's looking very bad. It was Oikawa. You need to come to the MTC Emergency Hospital as soon as you possibly can.

It took a long minute to grasp what he just read, his eyes traced the words over a couple times but this didn't appear as a joke and he certainly wasn't seeing things. It was only a small text but in that message was a sense of terror and dread, something he never wanted to see. Chills ran up his spine, he wanted his eyes to be seeing things but this was not the case. Each and every word reread seemingly made the world spin much slower to his disgust, he almost felt sick to his stomach. And what was the most shocking part was what had happened was no less than two hours ago, right when he said goodbye to the cocky setter and told him to be careful and pay attention to the road. Seeing that it's very bad by the coach meant that it might even be a life or death situation, he couldn't afford to stay put while his friend could die.

Iwaizumi clenched his phone tightly and shoved it into his pocket, he then jumped up off the bed and grabbed his volleyball jacket off of the back of the computer chair before bolting out of his room and down the stairs.

… … …

It felt like an eternity, just standing in the double doorway and looking in on the patient that was cloaked in whites and teals that were stained with red and resting on the hospital bed with multiple tubes attached to the battered body. There were also a few surgeons and nurses surrounding his friend, all of them were busy attending to the hit and run victim; all five of them had bloody gloves and surgical equipment in hand. One nurse was patting away the blood from the top corner of Oikawa's head and the other four were stationed around his legs; they blocked off any kind of view of the torso and limbs. It was as if his world was shaken loose and bricks were slipping from the foundation of his life; his best and longtime childhood friend was now in shambles, he could possibly die! That very thought had Iwaizumi shaking visibly.

Loud repeating metallic beeps indicated Oikawa's lifeline as the doctors tended to him, each beeping sound made added to the intensity of the situation; every second becoming much more critical. And the odor of the room, it reeked with blood and the stale scent of alcohol and various sanitizers. It made Hajime sick to his stomach, but nothing could make him feel more ill than the sight of his friend before him in that condition. He didn't know what he could do but stand and watch in horror as Oikawa was breathing by a machine and being put back together under bright lights. But he had to be there, that much he knew. He'd be damned if he let Trashykawa die alone!

"Hey, kid! What are you doing in here? This is a surgical procedure, get out of here now before you contaminate the area!" One of the nurses took notice of his presence and noted it aloud momentarily distracting the other nurse and the three surgeons attending to the patient's leg.

"I told you that we have to wait Iwaizumi, you're not allowed in here now so come on!" Sadayuki exclaimed aloud from behind and grabbed the volleyball player by the arm and started pulling the shocked teen out of the emergency room.

He fought back and took a strong stance.

"I can't! I can't leave him like this, damn it!" He spat back and glared at his coach for the first time; one whom he greatly respected for the time he spent with at Aoba-Johsai at that. His green eyes were wide and nearly waterlogged, tears were threatening to fall but he fought them back too.

Sadayuki glowered back and sneered. "There's nothing we can do for him right now and you know that! I called you first because you're his closest friend! I called you before I even called his parents, I thought that you would be more understanding and patient than this!"

"You cannot be in here, leave immediately!" One of the surgeons warned.

"Now Iwaizumi."

The spikey-haired teen hesitated. "I-"

"Now!"

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi shouted as he was pulled through the doors by both his coach and now someone from the emergency medical staff, he took one long last glance of the bloodied and bruised patient before the doors came together and completely blocked sight of the young man on the hospital bed. Oikawa looked so peaceful despite the ivy drips and the breathing tube, not even the crimson stains ruined his current state of rest. It was almost surreal.

This was perhaps the worst day of his life and it had absolutely nothing to do with himself at all. Seeing Oikawa like that planted in his mind a sense of total dread that he couldn't shake off, the kind that killed any hopes he could have of the idiot setter ever playing again. But what haunted him more was the thought of Toru never being the same stupid and showy moron that he's always been, that his friend will close off to the world once more and hide behind fake smiles; like he did for a few years when he lost to Ushijima in middle school. He still wore fake expressions from time to time and eventually got better, but with this case however; he feared that it might be much worse and that there may be no return of the Oikawa he's come to know so well. He was going to lose his friend again.

No, he refused the idea; he was going to beat that bastard back into shape himself if he had to! No matter how long or how hard he had to try, Oikawa was going to laugh and smile like he used to. The tears finally gave way from his forest green eyes and fell freely.


	2. Because of Oikawa Toru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter much longer than the last and it's mostly centered on the quick-strike duo, a good portion of it though is on Kageyama with a flashback from Kitagawa Daiichi. Hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. Also remember to point out mistakes or errors if you find them so that I can fix them.

...

"Keishin Ukai."

"Hmmmm?" The voice was certainty familiar but terribly uncommon to his ears; especially over the phone line, the coach smiled from the surprise call. "Well, if it isn't Sadayuki Mizoguchi? You do realize that you caught me only five minutes from closing up tonight, if you had waited any longer than you would have to wait until tomorrow evening to get a hold of me seeing as I am very busy." Ukai said nonchalantly as he took a puff of his cigarette and blew the smoke out of his nose. He held the phone close to his ear and sat back in his chair with his feet propped up on the counter of his store since he hardly ever got called by the guy, he could only wonder what the other coach had to say. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of getting a call from the great coach of Aoba-Johsai?"

"I wish I could speak about pleasantries with you right now Keishin, it would have been better than what I have to say." He said solemnly, his tone blunt and almost cold. "I called because something has happened to one of our volleyball players this afternoon and I wanted to speak out so that all players; of any team in the Miyagi prefecture would not have to face such dreadful news like we had today. We had one of ours get struck by a car, this was not even an hour after practice."

"What?" The coach of Karasuno let his propped up feet fall to the floor and he sat up straight in the chair with a look of surprise on his face, what he just heard from across the line was alarming and it gave him chills. "Oh damn, was it ... fatal?" Ukai hesitantly inquired, sort of scared for results considering that an incident like that could happen to anyone; even to someone in his team or even himself. He dared to ask more. "Who was it?"

A loud sigh came from over the phone. "It was not fatal, thankfully. But it was bad. Oikawa Toru was the one who was hit."

His eyes widened. "Hell, and to him of all players?!" Ukai messaged his forehead and stared at his cigarette in between his fingers. "How is his condition? Will he be alright?"

"I would say- hmmm, eventually. Coming from him; probably not. He'll be alright after recovery in maybe a month if lucky, but as far as his volleyball career; it's over. He lost something very crucial to playing sports, he's no longer going to be able to participate and run the court anymore. ... Even crows need legs to stand on."

Devastation. That was the only word that came to Karasuno's coach's mind when he heard Sadayuki, he even felt himself become stiff with dread. "His leg? It's gone?" The cigarette then fell to the floor and the embers slowly began to die out, Ukai couldn't believe his ears. "Just like that then huh? ...He's finished for good with volleyball." He whispered softly as he reached down and plucked the smoke stick up and mashed any surviving embers in the ashtray.

"It happened because of negligence, he did not pay attention to the street lights and walked right into traffic; and then he was struck by a car and just as quickly was ran over. He was only two blocks away from his house too."

"Hit by a vehicle twice?" Ukai winced. "Well hit and ran over, that's terribly tragic. Poor guy, he's probably going to be very upset and in pain for a while."

"I know, but there's little that can be done in this situation; that is why I called. He's still unconscious and will be until sometime Saturday when they take him off of the sedatives that they used during his operations; plus they still have to get an MRI after the concussion he suffered. He'll be in great pain for next week or so, but the physical pain would not be as strong as the mental pain of losing the dream of going professional. I would not want this to happen to anyone, not even to my enemies. I don't know anyone from Aoba-Johsai that is so invested and obsessed with a sport like him, he lives and breathes it like it's all he knows; now he must part with it. It's a nightmare for dreamers like him. So do warn your team about playing it safe outside of practice, it might sound like a speech for young children but in reality even young adults lose sight of their surroundings when their minds are more focused on other things. I just don't want this mistake to happen anymore, I already lost a great player because of it so tell them."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell my boys that. All it takes is one little accident, one little moment of inventiveness. And now that I think about it, I would say that a couple of mine do that from time to time." He added when he thought about a daring duo that always go all out when training outdoors. "I'll make sure that they are to be aware of their surroundings and watch roads during training runs from now on; inside and outside of practice. I have two guys that always get careless with their competiveness."

"The young setter and the decoy middle blocker?"

Ukai grinned, it was that obvious apparently. "Yep nine and ten. I'm surprised that they haven't gotten hit yet, lucky brats I suppose." His smile faded as quickly as it came. "This lesson will sure wake them up, it's tragic but it's something we all can learn from. Thank you for letting us know, for reminding us."

"You are welcome. And I know I told you, but don't mention the name. Oikawa is not one who takes kindly to sympathy, especially from people outside of his school. He'll have enough to fret about already."

"Don't worry I won't tell them who."

"Thanks, it could upset him more; actually even more once he wakes up and notices that he's missing a limb and confined to little movement with the rest of his injuries. It'll cause too much trouble, I already have to prepare for an argument and long talk regarding his future. It'll be enough of a burden to carry for a while, he doesn't need added stress."

"You're right, and it could stir up conflict; especially with a certain stubborn boy of mine who sort of idolizes your setter." Ukai ran his free hand through his hair. "I can't believe that Oikawa got hit and lost a leg in a car accident, him of all people. There goes his future sporting career. I feel for the poor kid, I really do. Send him our regards."

A loud audible gasp had Ukai flinch in surprise and he turned around from behind the counter to see both Hinata and Kageyama standing just inside of the shop in plain white tees and shorts that they usually ran together in, both of them had come in at a bad time. Hinata was gaping in a cold shock despite how heated he had been from running and Kageyama stared quietly and unblinking while huffing for air rather silently; like he was still trying to process the information he just heard. "Ah shit. Uh, bad timing Sadayuki. I'll call you back in a few. Bye." He hung up the phone and stood up while narrowing his eyes and placing his hands on his hips. "Okay, so how long have you two been standing there? I didn't even hear you come in."

"Oikawa-san- the Grand King-… lost a leg?" Hinata was the first to speak, his words were rough and solemn and even made Kageyama jump slightly and blinking again as he was pulled back to reality. Little Shoyo honestly looked frightened, scared even though he was in one piece with both of his own legs attached. "He can't play volleyball anymore?" He spoke more shakenly as if it had happened to him.

"Damn it all." Ukai sighed heavily and folded his arms. "You apparently heard enough."

Kageyama's head lowered, his eyes were hidden by the small bangs of his hair. "Is it true?" He finally spoke, his clenched fists were shaking and why? Because the best setter he's ever known was now out of commission forever, but that couldn't be. He still had to surpass him!

"Alright you two, don't speak a word of this to anybody. Go home and rest up for tomorrow's practice, then we'll discuss this with the rest of the team in a meeting."

"Is it?!" The young setter demanded.

"I said out! Do I have to point to the door and repeat?!" He shouted while actually pointing to the door. "I'm closing up so out or you'll both sit out on the next game!" Keishin Ukai demanded and they left after a long minute of silence and stares. As the door closed with the two forms standing outside, Karasuno's coach flipped the open sign over to closed and watched with despondency as two of his active volleyball players walked down the street instead of running home like they normally do after grabbing a little something to drink, both still showed the shock in their expressions but did not speak. It's not like they should have been shaken this badly, Oikawa was a rival to them and yet they took it pretty badly; as if it happened to one of their own team.

Hinata had a strong compassion for the sport and he had a buoyant personality for most competitors he faced off against. He wasn't one to hold on to grudges for too long, sure he took losses horribly but to lose an opponent was like losing a piece of his growth in the sport. He wasn't treated so well by Oikawa as far as Ukai knew but it's those tough rivals that helped to shape him and help him learn to change and progress to where he is now. And Kageyama- As far as he knew of the hot-headed setter, Oikawa was always his rival and in a sense; a teacher. Ukai could remember a few times where he heard the dark-haired teen say that he had to prefect his setting and serve-spikes to outmatch the arrogant Aoba-Johsai setter, it was a challenge that he took upon himself to become the best; and Kageyama had that gifted talent to go farther too with the right training of course. But now?

It's like the two of them were lost. He hoped that they would snap out of it by practice tomorrow.

Keishin turned back around and walked back up to the counter before grabbing the phone, he needed to call back.

… … …

"Okay, line up people. We have a small meeting before I let you guys fly. Come on, we don't have all day." The coach said aloud as Friday's practice had come to a conclusion for the day, his face bore the expression of annoyance and pessimism; two certain players hadn't been on their A-game since last night. Ukai noticed how both Hinata and Kageyama struggled where they were usually at their best, they couldn't even get a normal quick past Tuskishima and Asahi in practice, let alone get the ball over the net but a few times. It was failure after failure, although they did receive and block decently; but not good enough. They were also unusually quiet and spoke little to their teammates, they were still distracted and beat down by the news they overheard. That had to be it. The rest of the team had been jumping on them for their poor efforts and a few others tried to pry for reasoning of their poor play. Ukai ran a hand through his hair as Tanaka and Sugawara finally finished the line, all of the boys were lined up and most of them were smiling; although Tuskishima, Suga, Daichi, and Ennoshita had noticed the solemn looks and keep their eyes on the quick-strike duo. Tuskishima of course, hardly ever smiled to begin with. Kiyoko and Yachi also joined in the line despite being the team female managers; they preferred to be part of the team body in meetings, they both also seemed to have taken notice of two particular players that weren't all that competitive today. They looked rather worried.

"Are you going to be the one to tell them?" Takeda came from behind Ukai, he repositioned his glasses on the bridge of his nose and sighed quietly as the blonde coach nodded to his question. "Alright, I would rather not partake in this conversation if at all possible."

"Why is that?" Ukai asked as he turned his head a bit to see an anxious faculty advisor.

"Uh, I am busy." He quickly replied and turned to head towards the exit. "See you guys tomorrow." He waved and left quickly with a fake smile plastered on his face. Actually, he was not interested in the least in dealing a blow to the team; surely they were all old enough to know what they should watch out for when training but putting the boys up into a reality check of this caliber was something he didn't know if he could do. Just hearing word by the coach earlier made him wonder what it would be like if one of their own in the team had been struck, honestly he didn't even want to think about it. He had grown too attached to the small team, every defeat and area of strife had affected him more than he ever let on. Besides, he did have work back in his office that needed done, although there was no current deadline for the paperwork. Oh well. He mentally thanked Ukai for taking this one on his own for he had the right mental solidity on such a topic and the seriousness that comes along with it.

"What is this meeting about?" Daichi spoke up over the voices of his teammates idly chatting amongst themselves, he had a feeling that something was up; Hinata wasn't so energetic today and Tobio was pretty unresponsive to everyone he noticed. It made him wonder if it was something pretty severe. "It's really important isn't it?" He asked with his expression shifting into a serious one; almost everybody went silent after hearing his tone of voice. Sugawara nodded to his question.

"Yeah."

Daichi blinked.

"Now the reason I've gathered all of you here is because of some pretty frightening news that I got around six-almost seven o'clock last night. Now it has nothing to do with our team and our practices but it's very important to know and learn from it."

"Hey, is this the reason why Hinata and Kageyama have been slacking today?" Tanaka pointed out, still a little pissed that either of them have tried to communicate with him on the court during a practice game. They lost horribly together several times and he wanted an explanation since they wouldn't tell him. The two, Nishinoya, and he were supposed to be the toughest of players, defeat should have never came so easily nor consecutively.

"Unfortunately yes Tanaka." He noticed that this reply made the loud volleyball player frown deeply. Ukai folded his arms, still coming up with where he should start off. Well, it kind of didn't matter now that he thought about it. "Last night I got word from the coach of Aoba-Johsai that one of their players had gotten struck by a vehicle on the way home from practice, it wasn't fatal but it was really bad. I might as well tell you the name since the one who I didn't want to find out had walked in on my phone call and heard himself. As unfortunate as it is to say, it was Oikawa Toru; Aoba-Johsai's star setter."

Everyone now had graven stares and expressions of shock and terror, a player of high caliber had been hit; the silent response of the team Ukai expected. Kageyama lightly shook and looked away from hearing the name.

"Wait? Him?" Nishinoya gaped.

"But how?" Sugawara suddenly asked, now concerned since it was apparently Hinata and Kageyama who knew all along and had been in a downcast mood all day because of the information. It was so unlike his teammates to do so poorly, plus a part of himself hurt because of his extending and caring nature; even to rival teams. "Is it that bad?"

"Yeah." He could tell that Suga didn't take that so easily, topaz orbs widened. "Not only did he get hit once, but twice."

"Twice!?" Both Hinata and Tanaka said aloud in unison. Hinata didn't know that the cocky setter was hit TWICE, he knew that he was hit by a car but not by TWO of them.

"One vehicle hit him as he crossed the busy street without paying any attention to the cross-walking signals, he was running and listening to loud music apparently and ran right out before the car without notice. As some witnessed; he was distracted and was singing to himself, then that's when it happened. A commercial vehicle behind the car tried to hit the brakes and stop before it could run over him but was pushed forward by another large truck as it rear-ended him. It's terribly unfortunate but that's how it happened." No one was speaking, they were gaping in disbelief and he hadn't got to the worst part yet. Keishin inhaled softly and gave the group a piercing gaze. "Oikawa has a couple cracked ribs, a fractured humorous, two broken fingers, he suffered a mild concussion, and had to have his right leg amputated after it was completely crushed. The doctors told Sadayuki that Oikawa will never play another game of volleyball again, let alone walk by any normal means."

As if the small gymnasium couldn't be more silent, everyone was frozen stiff in shock. Kageyama's eyes went wide and he stared longingly at nothing in particular, it was as if his mind had been detached from the world itself. He didn't know that it couldn't possibly be any worse until now. The damages were terrifying, but Oikawa… would never play again? His 'dare he even think it' senpai- was done and just like that? It was all true then? Every word he heard last night was no gimmick or dream? His coiled fists shook. Oikawa has only ever trained harder and much more than any other volleyball player he ever knew, that guy was not only his rival but also his only real teacher. He could only ever learn from the best setter and no one else.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be. Tobio held his breath and fought the need to storm out of the building.

"Then that means any dream of going pro is-?"

"Gone." Ukai finished Daichi's sentence. "All it took was one accident, one little slip up in attentiveness to ruin a future career in volleyball. That's why I had to tell you guys. Whenever we practice outside of this building or even if you all practice outside of the team; you must remember to always pay attention to the places you go and be wary of roadways. I know that some of you tend to forget about your surroundings while making practice runs." He particularly noted Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka, but the first two he noted most. "But paying attention is what you have to do, push competiveness aside if you must for safety's sake. That's what I want each and every one of you to take with you as you leave here for today; it's a lesson that I know none of you will soon forget but it's truly necessary to avoid another incident like this from ever happening to our team. Sadayuki wanted me to inform us for this reason because he knows how reckless some of our players are, I am grateful that he was kind enough to do that."

"It can't be over. He's not a quitter."

Hinata's low voice snapped Kageyama out of his blank stare and he turned to the shorty next to him; lightly gaping in surprise. The small team decoy was right. He too knows that Oikawa would never sit out and give up on the one thing that he put before anything else in his life; his dream of becoming a pro volleyball setter, one of the world's best. But how he'd keep going now-… that thought alone disturbed Karasuno's number nine.

"Did you not hear? He can't play anymore." Ukai said loudly.

"But!"

"I'm sorry Hinata but that's what happens to some people, they lose their life goals and dreams when they slip up and sometimes it's by an unfortunate event that is beyond their control. Toru is lucky to be alive right now, his condition is bad but he'll live at least. We're all human and we all have boundaries, Aoba-Johsai's number one setter has just had his seriously limited; it would be a great feat to just walk again on a prosthetic leg, but to play ever again is a whole different story. It's very unlikely." Ukai watched as Hinata's expression went dark, the boy really hated to see anyone lose the ability to play a sport they loved so much. It made him wonder if the short kid had put himself in Oikawa's shoes and thought about how it would be to have something that he loved so much snatched away from him, his dream. He moved forward and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and the volleyball player looked up at him with an expression of despair. "Don't think on it too much, the stress isn't worth it. You're okay and you're doing fine, keep that in mind and play it a little safer. That's all that I'm asking of you guys. If you know what's best for you and your dreams of following the Little Giant, you'll take this lesson to heart and be mindful of it. Don't dwell on the negative, be positive and make sure to try and not make the same mistakes, okay?" He lightly patted the kid's shoulder.

"Okay." Hinata said stiffly.

"And you too Kageyama." He told the taller of the duo, but it didn't seem like he was paying any mind. "Well that concludes the meeting, it's all I needed to say so off you go now unless you have any questions." There was a long moment of silence. "No? Then you're all dismissed."

"I can't believe it. I hope he's okay." Yachi said to herself and Shimizu nodded.

"I wonder how Aoba-Johsai's team will do without their best setter, they might just fall apart." Asahi said softly as he walked to the door, his expression was still one of surprise considering the news was tough and hard to believe even though accidents like that can happen to anyone.

"I wouldn't count them falling in shambles depending on a one player loss." Tuskishima piped up from behind, his expression still hanging in the balance of cold and neutral that was on the borderline of unease. "We've played with them a couple of times before, their setter is only one good portion of strength; there's still their competitive ace, defensive libero, and their middle blockers aren't too bad. Plus their team is well balanced all around. Though we would certainly have the upper hand if we played them again without Oikawa, we'd most likely win too; although I doubt that they'd let us win so easily. The setter is the composer of the team after all, victory typically rides on them. But who knows, maybe they might find a good- maybe better replacement setter soon?"

Hearing that made Kageyama stiffen up and huff silently in rage. There is no replacements!

"Could they find someone better at serve-spiking and setting than him?" Yamaguchi asked with a blank tone as he walked by the taller blonde.

Everyone else made their way to the door without much to say, Suga and Daichi stopped by the short orange-haired teen and Kageyama and made sure that they was going to be okay before they left. Not many words were exchanged, the two first-years didn't have much to say anyway. Yachi and Shimizu also stopped by to talk to them but all they could do was give a word of encouragement, it shocked them both when not even faint smiles from either of them could move the distressed boys.

"Hey, Kageyama, Hinata." Ukai called out to them as they ambled towards the door, they were the last ones left in the small gymnasium. They were also hesitant to turn around. "I said hey!" Ukai repeated more loudly and the two spun around to face him immediately, slightly scared from his loud and abrasive tone of voice. "Look guys, I know that this is tough news for the both of you and that you're probably going to try and do something about it. I don't know what yet but it's best if you don't. Trust me, you'll only make it worse."

"We didn't say we'd do anything." Tobio said with a slight sneer.

"I know that, but I have a gut feeling that you're going to try to." Ukai gave an annoyed smirk. "Don't think that you can fool me now. So go home and rest up for the night and don't you dare go all the way to the Miyagi Trauma Center to see him, especially you Kageyama; you'd probably be the last one Oikawa wants to see right now. Got that?"

Of course Oikawa-san wouldn't want to see him but he had to see the better setter himself, he had to check up on him because he cared even though the thought sounded so distasteful and weird in his mind. Everything about Oikawa's personality was annoying to the point that it was almost intolerable, but as a volleyball player; he could respect no one more.

He was going to go anyway, despite practice on Saturday and against the coach's word.

"You hearing me?"

Kageyama gave a slight nod and headed towards the door while Hinata gave a questionable look.

"I'm closing the doors Shoyo, now out." He casually waved, but Hinata wasn't so quick to move.

"I have a question first." He spoke up, finally saying something after hours of virtually nothing.

"Fine, quickly now."

"If it was me who lost a leg, would you give up on me if I still wanted to play? Would I still even be able to?"

That was not the kind of question Ukai was expecting and he wasn't sure how he wanted to answer it. Yeah he'd love nothing more than to help the shrimp of a player continue to enjoy the club and stay fit, but thinking about it to a further extent had him puzzled. One could ever only go so far with such issues as missing limbs. Prosthetic limbs and rehabilitation lessons were very expensive for one, and for two; they had to be very difficult to maneuver on in an actively moving sport like volleyball. Handicapped people don't ever make it so far beyond sports clubs though, he had a friend that he once played with that lost his ability to play any sports when the guy got into a car crash and had his spine severely damaged. His name was Yuto Soskue, a once very bright and energetic kind of guy, super determined with a powerful will. He used to be one of energy and life, a hell of a middle blocker in volleyball with some height and skill to him. It was a shame that the boy became a paraplegic and lost the ability to walk and play, that was many years ago though; back in his Junior-High days. He hasn't heard much from the guy since he left the volleyball club. But at least with one leg to stand on there was a slight chance of Oikawa still playing and enjoying the sport in a limited sense; the same can't be said from a professional standpoint though. Not being able to go the distance may hinder his desire to play and he may even quit. Plus it would be difficult to overcome such a loss and have great limitations but… it all depends on the person really and if they have the right kind of motivation to move again. It's an expensive and patient experience that most can't even handle or afford.

"Well?" Hinata spoke again, his eyes had a certain serious look to them.

The coach blinked.

"Still thinking negative huh?" Ukai smiled and pat the kid on the back and made him walk along with him to the door, the young player staggered some. "Why would either of us want to think about a question like that, I think Sugawara might be able to answer the query better don't you think? Off off now." He gently pushed the teen out and closed the door a little, Hinata turned around and frowned. "I wouldn't give up on you, but you following in the steps of the Little Giant would be near impossible." He started more seriously with a softer grin, he then ruffled the shorty's wild hair with his hand. "All I would be able to do is offer support and keep you on the positive side of things, either as a flying crow or crippled crow; you're still apart of the team, a part of the flock. … But who knows? You may even be able to fly again even if it's not as good as before, wings aren't exactly replaceable but there's some good substitutions out there to help you get off the ground. Then again you have plenty of teammates that I guarantee will lend you their wings, not literally of course but figuratively; it's all about support! Remember that. Now goodnight Hinata, rest well."

"Support? ...Wai-"

Ukai finished by cutting off the player's response and pulled the door completely shut, he leaned against it and smiled; the look that Hinata just gave him as he spoke those last words seemed to have encouraged him somewhat, like he sparked a little fire in the kid. That's all anyone so down would need.

"Are they gone?"

Ukai blinked and looked off towards the small office to see Takeda peering from around the door, the guy looked around and fully walked in when the coach nodded. "They're all finally out of here so you can come out from hiding."

Takeda gave a sigh of relief and smiled faintly as he walked up to the coach. "I heard everything after I walked back around and entered through the office, I'm kind of surprised that no one saw me peer out from behind the door." He gave a light chuckle but it was short-lived before his expression fell into a more serious look. "That was harsh what you said but it was completely true, everyone seemed shaken by the tragic news; particularly Kageyama and strangely Hinata."

"Yeah, Kageyama isn't one to admit things aloud but he does care about Oikawa to some extent." He said scratching the back of his head. "As for Hinata he's definitely got heart for the sport and even for every one that plays with him; on his side or on the other end of the court. But what had happened… the accident is something he's apparently never heard of or witnessed before; watching someone's dream of going big just die out like a small flame in a heavy rainstorm. Its making him wonder what it would be like if he had been in such an accident, it's making me worry for him a little actually."

"Don't worry too much about him, he's pretty optimistic compared to most and he has good friends to turn to. Now what I would be more concerned about is the two not coming to practice tomorrow."

"They're likely not coming in." Ukai replied with a grin.

"Wait, then you want them to- go and to see Aoba-Johsai's setter?" Takeda blinked in surprise when Ukai nodded. "But it didn't sound like you wanted them t- wait is that even a good idea?!" He stammered.

"Probably not." The coach laughed to himself and planted his palm over his forehead for a long second before he peeled himself off of the door and stood with a lax posture with hands burying themselves in his pockets. He felt like he needed another cigarette right about now. "There's something about those two though." He started again with a calmer tone. "They're probably the only ones willing to reach out to a guy like Toru in his current state and provoke him in just the right way. Oikawa's team is pretty tight-knitted and are probably just as supportive as ours but nothing gets a guy like him to move but rivals that make want him want to keep moving to stay a step ahead of them. I don't know if they'll be able to get the guy up on his last stride before his third year is over but there's nothing like pestering cawing crows to get one irritated and active for a little while. Aggravation is a good way but so is positive attention and support. It may or may not do any good, I guess we'll just have to wait and see first. I planted as many ideas that I could get off the top of my head before I sent them off, now it's up to them to take the initiative and actually do something. I don't even expect them to do any good on the first visit or first few if they go back a couple of times. Kageyama and Hinata have it bad with multiple failures before making perfect strides.

-But, what I am really hoping for if anything good to come from those two is just to get Oikawa on the side of normalcy and building his pride back up." He said more seriously and Takeda nodded. "Sadayuki told me that it's going to be rough for the guy to find out that he's an amputee and no longer able to play his favorite sport, and it will probably be a tough road to take for a while since he's so invested. But unlike that narrow-minded coach, I don't believe in removing him from something he enjoys doing; not when he's still got a leg to stand on. Hinata helped me realize that just now. That kid is living proof of determination and the power of will, I always thought that my old buddy Yuto was proof when we played back in our young days; but that notion left when he had no legs to stand on. Then came this kid, he seems like he'd try playing even if it were him in that accident." Ukai chuckled quietly. "He probably wouldn't be able to afford a prosthetic but I don't think that will stop him from trying. He's a hell of a fighter for a short guy."

"Good point, although I'm not sure that even Hinata would be able to move as fast or as well on a fake limb."

"There will always be limitations in such a case, however; you just got to work around them in whatever way you can. I know they'll find a way, they're a creative bunch. Oikawa is certainly a crafty player himself. All it depends on is the willpower and strength of effort. Only time will tell."

"Did you tell Sadayuki about this?"

"Nope." Keishin flashed a toothy grin. "He's got no idea that I am letting those two go down there, fires are bound to ablaze."

Takeda felt a bead of sweat roll down his cheek. "Something tells me that this is not going to go so well."

"We'll see... we'll see. I'm not pushing them to go; only speaking with a little reverse psychology and throwing a little hint, they'll go only on their own terms though. What goes on from here is what they choose."

"But what if they somehow manage to make things worse? Did you think about that?"

"For Oikawa Toru there's nothing worse than 'not being able to play volleyball', that much I learned from that stiff of a coach. Now having his pride crushed and losing his fan-base would be pretty bad but playing and practicing is his life apparently. And don't worry so much; it only takes a small spark to start a large fire. Hinata's the wood, the building base of the fire and Kageyama the match and also the lighter fluid. And maybe some gasoline too. With the right foundation constructed and a well-lit match with extra fuel, the fire will burn brightly once again."

"We can only hope."

"Yeah." Ukai reached down into his pocket and pulled out his cigarette carton and put one cancer-stick in his mouth, he then dug in his other pocket. "And speaking of fire, you got a lighter on ya?"

…

Agitation was eating away at him as he trudged down the street, Kageyama couldn't bear to stand the idea of letting things now stand where they were with the better setter out of the picture for good. He hated it. Oikawa often worked past injuries and pains, that much he remembered back in Junior High. He could still remember the many times he spotted Toru practicing either by himself or with an annoyed Iwaizumi after school; normally staying behind a couple of hours before being forced to leave by the janitors and custodians or dragged out by his friend. And every time he stopped by either to say goodbye or often just quietly watch them from behind partially closed doors or in the stands; he noticed that Oikawa was always serious and always determined to do better than before. The guy often held onto grudges; even some for him and took his frustrations out on the court, and sometimes Kageyama could admit that it scared him a little. No matter if Toru sprang an ankle or wrist, or even if he hurt his knees to the point that they bruised or bled; he'd be out there hitting the ball or receiving for as long as he could go.

It was Oikawa that made him want to do better and that still was one of the reasons today, he envied such determination, willpower, and skill; he mostly wanted to be more like him back then when they were on the same team in Kitagawa Daiichi. The older brunette was so good at what he did and worked his way effortlessly to be the best of the Junior Miyagi Prefecture, he led the team to many victories and was even rewarded for his efforts at the end of the year. There was even a time that he once believed that Oikawa was invincible, even upon failure; all because in either victory or defeat he pushed himself to be the best when practicing. It took so much time and effort to hold onto his status, nothing could keep him down for long before he'd be working at it again. There was no limitations to that guy, he always forced himself to improve and fight through the pain no matter what.

Because after all; the only ones who remained on the court were the strong. ... That was something he wasn't ever going to forget.

...

Young Kageyama heard voices as he walked towards the doorway that led to the gymnasium, he had went to the locker-room to change up and leave for the day; he had practiced tosses by himself for an extra hour alone against the wall as usual but not all of the players had left just yet. It wasn't uncommon to find a certain pair still playing even though it was getting late, it was habitual for all three of them most of the time. As expected it was the other two still going at it; the more jovial and haughty voice belonged to Oikawa Toru- his senpai.

"Erraaaahhhhh! ... It's in! Great try Iwa-chan, maybe you'll get the next one!?"

"Can we go now, we've practiced enough for today."

"Just a little longer, come on Iwa-chan. Just ten more minutes okay? I'm so close to perfecting my serve, if I get better then I can score points for our team with serves alone. Wouldn't that be great?! And setting, that's a position I'll always need to improve on since everyone on our team is so different. I haven't exactly got it down with you yet though, but I'm getting close and I just know it! I might not be a genius setter like Tobio-chan but I can try and be more accurate, just give me the chance. Please?"

"Tch, fine. But no more than ten got that, we're both exhausted and we need to stretch before we go home and eat. We can't mess up the routine or hurt ourselves; especially before a game you idiot, coach's word."

"Of course Iwa-chan! Thank you thank you! Now let's begin again shall we?"

Kageyama peered from the corner of the doorway and watched relentlessly as the older setter served his friend on the other end of the court, Oikawa used the cart of volleyballs and took no time to receive the very few that were hit back by Iwaizumi. He emptied the cart in under four minutes and collected as many as he could in one so that he wouldn't waste any time he had left. Once he refilled the cart Oikawa had Hajime come onto his side of the court and set for him, he only messed up on one ball but was great with all the rest. He looked happy to be tossing the balls at different angles and different heights even though the other wasn't too excited about adjusting to the many changes, Iwaizumi just dealt with it and worked hard himself to get better too so that he'd be ready in a tight situation when he would have to receive a difficult toss.

It amazed Tobio how well Oikawa did, week after week of practice he noticed that the older was hitting harder and getting more accurate; his efforts were slowly paying off.

One day Kageyama skipped out on staying late and snuck up to the corner of the stands before taking a seat and watching quietly; it was the only way he could ever learn with Toru refusing to teach him at every chance, both Iwaizumi and Oikawa were so busy that they didn't notice him immediately. He watched again as Oikawa perfected his serving skills, he even witnessed one of Oikawa's first ever strong serve-spikes that day; the ones that very few would ever be able to receive.

"Calm down trashykawa, the coach only made you sit out because of your frustration. If you had kept your mind focused on the game yesterday then we would have done better, that Ushijima guy was a tough player so don't be so hard on yourself. So we lost, we'll get him the next time."

"You don't understand! I have to be on the court! I have to!" Oikawa screamed back with tears trailing down his reddened face, his fists balled up tightly from yesterday's defeat. "I want to stay on the court, it's where I want to be! I want to play! I want to win and never lose again! I work so hard to retain my position as the team's best setter, only the strong get to stay on the court!"

Those words sunk into Tobio's mind, Oikawa had a good point and he knew well that it was painful to be on the sidelines watching others play and score why the ones on the outside did nothing to help the team. He himself wanted to be in games more often; even the coach said that he was a great setter in the making and would be within the year if he worked hard enough. He'd be more useful and not feel so useless. He also wanted to bring victory to the team and be cool like the third-years.

"You are strong damn it!" Hajime retorted from the other side of the net, looking pissed enough to throw a volleyball at his distressed friend.

"I can't lose to Tobio-chan, I will not let him take my place! He's already doing so well and he's only a first-year! The coach said that he's a freaking genius setter and I have to compete with that or be replaced and stand on the sidelines! I know how everyone wants their serves, how much power to put forth to each individual and set them up for a point! I can serve and he- ..." Oikawa growled. "He can do better without even trying! But he's a stupid first year that knows nothing! We can't win without me!" He said while placing a hand on his chest.

That was something Kageyama couldn't take pride in even though the coach and many others were proud of his talented setting, Oikawa-senpai was mad at him for his born talent while he had to make his own.

"Oooof!" Oikawa caught his stomach after a speedy ball struck his gut, he grimaced and nearly crumpled to his knees; it was painful to take but he felt his friend's anger from it.

Iwaizumi stayed in place and shook lightly in rage. "Do you even hear yourself!? No one said you are being replaced dumbass, we'll always need a backup and you know that! Besides, we're on our last year before high school so you should be happy that there's a good backup setter for the team! Don't you dare think that you're replaceable, everyone on the team is irreplaceable; even those that don't play often. Most of the time it's us third-years on the court but our time will come and pass so that the younger years will get the opportunity to play like we do. You need to stop being so damn selfish and think about everyone instead of just yourself."

Those words seem to have made the setter calm a little, but they didn't move him much. Toru rubbed away the pain from his stomach and wiped the tears from his eyes and forced a grin on his face. "I want to be the best and I will, you'll see and so will they. We don't have many games left before we start high school; but that doesn't mean that I am going to lose to anybody anymore. Not to Tobio-chan and not to Ushiwaka-chan."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"I may not have the born talent but I'll get better and I will defeat them." He said with a determined look in his eyes as he plucked the last volleyball from the cart and backed up several feet behind the serving line, he stared at the sphere in his hands and tightened his grasp on it. "I don't need a born gift or crazy strength like them, I'll make my own way to victory and be the best setter in the Prefecture!" He shouted aloud and tossed the ball up and outward, he then ran at it and sprang up into the air with his legs leaving the ground and propelling him to great heights; he's never jumped so high like this before until now. He poured all of his frustration and desperation into this move. His mahogany eyes zero in on the other side of the net and with the strength he had gathered up from his arguments and inner strife he brought his palm forward in one swift and clean motion; sending the ball flying directly down at his target.

Tobio could hardly believe his own eyes.

Oikawa landed and stared for a long time at the spot that the ball just landed, it hit the ground with so much force and so quickly that Iwaizumi had no time to receive it; the power behind it even stunned the team's young ace and left the gym with a long moment of silence.

Kageyama stared with wide eyes filled with wonder and envy, it was an amazing move that Oikawa just did; he literally just scored and on a serve at that! It was a serve-spike! It left him speechless to see such a skill in action, that kind of serve was super cool and of a level greater than his own. He couldn't imagine anyone getting that ball when it went that fast, it was also in and forceful enough to make a light echo in the large space surrounding. A setter that serves could score points for the team, it was entirely possible and awesome. It was from that moment that he wanted to do that too, also that he respected Oikawa much more than before.

"Ah! Iwa-chan! Did you see that?! Did you?!" The excited brunette shouted aloud and pointed to the spot where the ball hit, his expression was one of surprise and pride. His cheeks were flushed from the fluttery feeling in his stomach, he just did something amazing.

"What was that?!" Iwaizumi smiled, he'd never seen such power in a serve before and it scored too.

"That was me! I did that!" Oikawa leapt up in joy and landed with his fists tightening up in excitement. "I want to do that again and again and again!"

Such talent ignited a spark in Kageyama, and from that day forward he wanted to serve-spike just like Oikawa and help bring forth victory to him and his teammates. He stood up out of his seat and found his hands coming together repeatedly. He clapped on for older setter and smiled.

"Hey what are you still doing here, you haven't left yet?!" Oikawa lost his excited expression and pointed at Kageyama with shock when he spotted the younger protégée in the stands. Without receiving a response he only made a sly smirk when the other stopped clapping. "See that, what I just did right now? I don't need to be a genius setter to do that! Just wait and see me perfect it, then you'll never surpass me!" He stuck his tongue out at the younger boy. "Gahhh!" He felt a hand slap him upside of his head and he quickly spun around to find Iwaizumi with a popped up vein on his forehead and narrowed eyes.

"Don't go and say things unless you can back it up moron! It was great that you did it but you only did it once, so do go all pompous because you did something only once!"

"Iwa-chan... that hurt." He said rubbing the side of his head, Hajime's strikes always pained him the most.

He wanted to serve-spike but he never could do it on his own, Kageyama tried many times but never succeeded after that day. He watched and observed the third-year many times but could not copy his senpai nor convince him to teach him. Oikawa however; managed to repeat and eventually get good at doing it often which helped very much in winning games. The young setter was of course denied being taught several times after the better setter learned and worked on improving his new shot, the last chance Kageyama had to ask resulted almost violently when he asked Oikawa after their last game of the year and defeat against Ushijima's team at that. The loss brought Oikawa to his knees and made him more aggressive towards the younger gifted setter, he even came close to striking Tobio in his fit of rage but was thankfully stopped by Iwaizumi.

Hajime yelled at his friend with much aggression and Oikawa muttered a small 'sorry' before Tobio walked away.

Kageyama knew from that point on that he would never be taught, that he'd have to learn on his own and made a promise to himself to be the best setter in the Prefecture like Oikawa was in junior high; only he was going to go further and go to the nationals.

After Toru left, Kageyama started putting more effort into his play at Kitagawa Daiichi and began training hard. He gave up his more docile disposition and traded it for a more serious and strict one; vowing to be the best setter with the best team by leading them to victory like Oikawa did for his. He could set better as his second year went by, but his teammates started to drag him down it seemed; and by his third he was almost always getting mad when they slipped up or didn't put in enough effort like the pervious players did that left before them. None of them worked as hard as Oikawa's grade and it pissed him off many times, he was aspired to be great but they couldn't see what he saw and so the team slowly started falling apart.

Then by the end of his third he pushed the group too far, to a point that they no longer wanted to play with him. He tossed the ball and no one was there. For once in his life he felt utterly useless right after he had been benched for throwing a point away, he lost his trust with the other players and was eventually crowned with the title of King; a bad nickname that insinuated his autocratic nature in gameplay. What went wrong? Why did they leave him behind? He only wanted to be the best and bring out the best of the team, yet they turned on him and refused to get the ball many times. He fussed and argued at almost every point that went to the opposing team and was often rewarded with distrust and that nasty title, all because of his desperation for victory.

Then he met the orange-haired shorty, the battle against him wasn't long but he did have the effort and fire in his eyes for victory like he saw in Oikawa's. That he did admire along with his incredible jump even though Hinata was slightly under mediocre in the game. ... Then they went to Karasuno together and became one hell of a duo, Kageyama learned to gain trust from a team, learn new things, extend his knowledge of each player to set for them, and then he got to learn once again from Oikawa on a higher level; just not the serve-spike he wanted to replicate.

There was still much to learn but he didn't have to look only to Oikawa anymore, he now had many rival teams with different skills and techniques; he had friendly teams to play with too. He got to meet new people and train with some tough guys like the ones from Nekoma and Fukurodani. The star setter of Aoba-Johsai and his team became something of the past, he still had to surpass the greater setter but was on a more equal level at best. Karasuno even managed to beat them in a game and yet... Kageyama still felt like an apprentice that hasn't yet reached the level of his mentor. It's like he was still one step behind, it's always felt that way.

He was right where he was now... all because of Oikawa Toru.

...

In a way... he had to thank Oikawa for helping him get stuck with the best teammates around and in helping him realize that there was so much more to a team than he ever thought. Kageyama felt a small rare smile form on his lips. Who knew that a downhill spiral years ago of trying to follow in his steps would help him now fly so high? The grin was short-lived as he dragged his heels on the pavement, if Toru was out of volleyball for good then he'd never surpass him. In the literal sense he could; given the time and effort, but personally he wouldn't be able to accept it.

His fingers coiled tightly, he had to surpass Oikawa and it had to be done the right way; in a match. How was something he just hadn't figured out yet.

"Kageyama."

The sudden voice out of nowhere threw the setter off and he slightly jumped before turning his head to the side to find Hinata walking beside him, he wondered how long he'd been there without noticing the small competitor. He gave the shorter guy a light scowl and adverted his eyes. "What do you want?"

"You're going to the hospital tomorrow aren't you?"

He expected a more agitated tone but was surprised when he wasn't given any attitude at all, Hinata honestly threw him off at times; at least he kept things interesting. "Yeah." He simply replied and folded his arms. "I'm not expecting you to com but-"

"I'm going too."

They both stopped and Kageyama tilted his head to the side a bit and gave the short-stuff a questionable look. "Eh? You want to go, I'm not complaining if you want to but a reason would be good. We'd be missing out on practice and be out of town for most of the day walking unless we get a ride from Saeko."

"I don't really care how we get there, I just want to go. Why I want to go isn't that important so why do you?"

Tobio felt his eye twitch, he definitely didn't want to admit anything that would make him seem weaker in the eye of his partner so he grunted quietly. "It's nothing too important either."

They both knew but wanted to admit to nothing, they have a level of understanding that goes beyond words so they both dropped the topic without any reply and continued ambling down the street.

"We leave around eight in the morning so meet up outside of Tanaka's place, I'll find some way of convening Saeko if I can get a hold of her. If not then we'll be hoofing it unless we catch a bus. It'll be a little over an hour to get there depending on traffic, now if we don't stay for too long then we might make it back for an half an hour of practice. Might, so don't get your hopes up. I probably won't go anyway, I'm going to pull out the sick excuse if I'm asked by the coach on Sunday."

Hinata blinked with an expression of shock, his mouth was agape and he lifted a finger. "Wait a minute, what about me?" He then pointed to himself.

"I don't know? Just play the sick card too." Kageyama replied blankly as usual.

"But wouldn't that sound suspicious?!" Hinata defended loudly. "We're going to be given loads of penalties and get scolded harshly!" The shorty of the duo paled as he thought about coach Ukai glaring down upon them with shark teeth and the yelling at them very loudly. He got chills and shivered.

"We practice with each other more than with anyone else, it's not all that farfetched dumbass." He said coldly as he landed and effortless punch to the top of Hinata's head, Shoyo grabbed his cranium and winced with a worried expression.

"I'm not so sure." He said as he softly stroked his aching head.

"Then don't come, but I am going; I have to see him. I- I just have to." Tobio finished and began down the street that would lead him home. "See you sometime tomorrow." He finished with a light backhand wave without turning around.

Hinata stayed in place and watched for a long minute as Kageyama got further down the road; the guy worried him a little sometimes. He couldn't exactly figure out why the dark-haired setter was so determined to see Oikawa but he had a feeling that he'd find out soon, he also needed to be there for him since the news shook him so much too. Besides, he himself wanted to go, he couldn't imagine how it would be to give up volleyball with such refined talent. Hinata unlocked his bike lock from the guard-rail at the bend and pulled his bicycle upright, he got up on the seat and began to bike fast towards his home.

The coach said something about support, that is what anyone in such a tragic time would need it; even himself. Shoyo had nearly an entire team to be that uplifting help if he needed it, Aoba-Johsai might just be good enough on their own to help the Grand King but lending a couple of wings couldn't be so bad could it?


	3. Senpai and Kouhai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many of you watch the new episodes every Saturday but I can say that they're amazing! Especially the new ending song(season 2,ending 2), for some reason l love it so much and I can almost sing it by heart but I'm not too good with Japanese words. And Oikawa, he never fails to be that childish but lovable volleydork, that handsome, prideful volleydork. :3 Read and Enjoy.

…

Iwaizumi welcomed himself into the hospital room that Oikawa was currently stationed in and moved in quietly while closing the door behind him, he wasn't the first to get to visit the injured setter today; the coach and Oikawa's older sister and his nephew came earlier and multiple times too. He would have been the first if he could, only he had to beg the hospital's upper staff members if he could after he caused a huge commotion the night before and risked contamination during an operation; this was of course after school and sort of late in the evening. He lost his cool yesterday and now that he thought about it; he must have embarrassed himself by throwing a public tantrum when he was asked to leave for disruption, and to think he had any composure. His friend could have died from blood loss though and they didn't want him to see Toru, so he had every reason to act the way he did.

It was close to night now but he didn't care, there wasn't any school on Saturdays and he didn't care about any club activities since the only one he was in had been canceled. There was no volleyball practice for the weekend; it was moved up to Monday, the day Toru would normally spend teaching young children and his nephew how to 'play like a pro'. That very thought made Aoba-Johsai's ace smile softly. The arrogant idiot was loved by all of the kids at the Lil Tikes Volleyball club and they were always happy to see him when he had the time.

He didn't spot Oikawa right away, there was a curtain spread out and blocking most of his body, probably to give visitors time to prepare for what they're about to see. Iwaizumi took a deep breath and paced over and around the pale mint colored blind until he came to the foot of the bed, just seeing the empty space of where one of Oikawa's legs was supposed to be had pain welling up in his chest. He dared to move his gaze to the face of his friend and surprisingly it wasn't so bad, not as bad as he saw him the night before; it was a relief that he was still alive and that was what truly mattered. It was still horrible to see the ace setter like that but it's not too bad now that he knew Oikawa was going to be okay. He was a little pale, had a few small bandages on his right cheek, he had some puffy scratch marks that looked a bit faded and clean, and there were a few long bindings wrapping around his arms and head; mostly covering the spot where the nurse had patted away at it the night before. A faint smile formed on his face. Hajime spotted a chair next to the bed, he casually moved over and took a seat next to his friend and buried his hands in his coat pocket. There was still a breathing tube in place and the heart monitor indicating a steady heartbeat, the beeping wasn't so bad this time around.

"What kind of shit did you get yourself into this time Trashykawa?" He asked quietly as he leaned back in the chair and stared at nothing in particular for a long minute. He looked back over at his unconscious friend and carefully placed a hand over the bandaged one that was lying on top of the covers, he gently picked it up and rotated the limb slightly; it was probably busted up good with the amount of wrappings covering it. He also saw the two broken fingers he was told about by Sadayuki, it was the index and middle finger of Oikawa's left hand; they were both wrapped up with a small metal and cloth clasp that held them in place. He gently laid the hand down and sighed. "Damn, recovery is going to be a pain in the ass huh? I can already hear you whining and griping over everything. You're alive though and that's all that matters."

He looked over at Oikawa's face to see a neutral and surprisingly peaceful expression, too bad it would be short-lived; Oikawa never looked so at rest before. It was also funny because Oikawa snored and often slept with his mouth open, and he even drooled at times. He wasn't exactly a sleeping beauty, Haijme wondered how Toru's many fangirls would flop if they saw him sleeping. The big dummy tossed and turned and messed up the sheets so unruly, sometimes he spoke in his sleep and even at times end up halfway off the bed; probably often dreaming of playing volleyball and moving around a little too much unconsciously. The sleepovers they had as kids revealed a side of the portentous guy that he never would have believed if he hadn't been woken up by the disorderly sleeper and seen himself years ago.

The memories were enough to make him chuckle gently.

"They're waking you up tomorrow idiot, I was also told that the team was going to come over in the morning; maybe if we're lucky you'll be awake by then and get to talk to them. I guess we'll have to see. If not then I'll make arrangements for later in the day. You'll also probably be hungry, a whole day without food is even too much for you to handle. I'll be sure to sneak in some milk bread, I just have the feeling you're going to hate hospital food; you'll probably complain and annoy everybody."

He never expected a reaction or reply, he just wanted to speak to Toru and so he did even though he wasn't going to get any response; he was just glad to have his best friend alive.

His smile slowly faded, he remembered that tomorrow was also when the coach had to have that important talk with the setter; it was going to devastate Oikawa and Iwaizumi knew he had to be there and be prepared to try and keep him calm when possible. It looked like he was going to have to cut his visit short and get some rest himself, it was going to be a long day tomorrow and he had good enough conformation that Toru would be fine. He got up from the chair and slowly made his way to the door, he stopped at the foot of the bed for a second and grinned. "Get that good rest while you can Oikawa, you almost look innocent. … Tch, innocent my ass; even unconscious I can see through your mask. I'll see you tomorrow." He then left the room and headed for the exit, Saturday was going to be a long day.

…

Kageyama yawned loudly as he rested against the side of Tanaka's residential household, he was wearing his usual Karasuno volleyball club jacket with his hands shoved in the pockets. He arrived earlier than planned but only because he had trouble finding sleep the night before and woke up early only to fail and fall back asleep, he had been restless and impatient as he awaited a text by Ryunosuke's older sister. He could have waited until his alarm went off in the morning and check his messages then but he was too impatient for that, not when he wanted confirmation of a ride to the Miyagi Trauma Center; nearly an hour and a half away, fifty-sixty minutes at best depending on downtown traffic. He finally got it real late last night but still found it hard to sleep after she said that driving them was no problem. He almost feared what he might see today and it bugged him for hours in bed until he finally got up, now he was feeling groggy and slightly irritated.

Small thuds tore his attention away from the ground at his feet and from his thoughts, he looked up to see Hinata running up the street swiftly with fog from his heated breath forming in the cool air of the early morning. It was only seven-thirty and Hinata was coming, that sort of surprised Karasuno's pinpoint setter; he sort of didn't expect him to show up but the short guy proved him wrong and even came early too. In a way, Kageyama was actually kind of glad to see Shoyo; even outside of games the little decoy- ace-in the making brought him some relief. For some reason that idiot always did.

Hinata slowed his pace as he made it closer to Tobio, he then leaned back and rested against the house and gasped for breath once he was next to the taller guy. He too was wearing his volleyball jacket and matching black shorts, how typical. Kageyama thought, he hoped that their club uniforms wouldn't upset Oikawa too much. Although he doubted that their uniforms and appearance wouldn't affect him as badly as having a missing leg.

"You're early?"

Hinata blinked and looked up at Kageyama. "Yeah, I live the furthest away from school and also the furthest away from Tanaka's. I left real early just in case you decided to leave early." He flashed a toothy grin with his eyes closed.

"You ran all the way out here?"

"Yeah." The shorter of the duo used his forearm to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. "I don't know how long we'll be gone and I knew you were going to run here too, I had to go the greater distance so I think I won this time."

"As if, I got here first idiot. Distance doesn't count, we've went over this already; you even agreed yourself to keep distance out of the races from your home because you want to beat me at with a disadvantage." Hinata lost his smile and his eye twitched a few times before he let out a disappointed moan and shrank back against the house in defeat. He must have forgot his own words. Sometimes it disturbed Kageyama how much him and the Shoyo moved on the same wavelength and were often so in sync both mentally and physically; they've been around each other too much apparently. It wasn't exactly a bad thing though. Pushing that thought aside Tobio sighed and crossed his arms as he waited, it was a little cold but that's not was bothering him; he was eager but not so much at the same time to see Oikawa. Actually, he just wanted to visit the annoying setter and just be done with it already; although a part of him knew that it wouldn't be so easy or be as fast. He also knew that he couldn't leave Toru as a crippled mess and that be the end of it. Everything he was thinking on was riding on the setter's condition, both mentally and physically and what he was going to do after he was released from the trauma center.

He really shouldn't care so much about that conceited and haughty bastard, but he found it nearly impossible to not 'not' give a damn; not when he's injured so badly and left lying in a hospital bed. He used to be his teammate once, one he once admired and still sort of did now in a different sense. Then there was respect. ...

"It's still bothering you isn't it?"

Again, same wavelength and same thought patterns. Kageyama looked towards the smaller teen and then tilted his head to the side a bit. "Like it matters? I can't help feeling edgy, I've never known anyone that went through a tragedy like this so I am nervous. It doesn't help the fact that it's Oikawa-san. It's so hard to believe- that it was him."

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, I've heard a few times of people having to stop playing a sport but not ever actually know someone personally until now; the Grand King is someone who is good at playing and that I know sort of. He sure made matches more difficult when he was on the court, like on our first practice match with Aoba-Johsai. We did so well until he came along, honestly he made the game more interesting and challenging; it was both terrifying but thrilling in a good way. I've learned a few things when playing against him, playing in the Inter-High games helped us grow better as a team; when we lost and then later won against them in our matches." Shoyo beamed brightly and scratched the back of his head. "I actually have a good level of respect for him and his team now that I think about it. Good team opponents; like Nekoma, Ubugawa, Shinzen, and Fukurodani, they helped us grow. We can also say the same for Aoba-Johsai! And Datekougou too! Even Shiratorizawa!"

Kageyama noted this and nodded with a faint smile as he looked away. "You're right. Tough teams had helped us, Aoba-Johsai was one such team that really got us into the fighting spirit when we lost to them in the Inter-High Prelims, just the first stepping stone that made us push harder and put us further than before. I would be lying if I said that I didn't learn anything from them or want to get better after that first loss, Oikawa-san really makes a difference on the team and he's difficult to match on the court with his level of skill." His gaze met the ground for a long second. "I wish to be like that. Skilled, strong, cunning, and omnipotent with everyone on our team."

Hinata clenched his fist and shook with enthusiasm, he regained Tobio's attention with his sudden outburst. "Man, setters are so cool!" He shouted aloud and pointed to his friend.

A bit surprised himself from the words flying out of Hinata's mouth; Kageyama gaped for a moment before grinning faintly. "Well duh." He cocked his head back a little and resisted shouting himself, he was feeling a little boastful. "The setters bring the best out of the players and set up swift shots that usually gain points or make hard to receive shots. They are like composers of an orchestra, the better the maestro- the better the ensemble- the better the play. Both I and Sugawara conduct the group, depending on how we set mostly determines whether a point will be made or not. We are also like the tacticians in war, without proper guidance or strategy then our side will eventually break apart and fall."

"Well setters are really cool and all but nothings cooler than the ace! They're like the heroes!" The orange-haired teen countered, excitement was still showing on his expression. "Without the point-maker then the team can't break through the defenses and win!"

Even though shrimpy was halfway right, Kageyama still felt agitated by the statement; the 'point-makers' can't function without the setters and vice versa. Plus, the setters were the coolest obviously. "What did you say?" The taller teen lost his grin and gave an uninterested scowl. "Fine 'ace', I'll like to see you make points without me setting for you." He said coldly and jabbed Hinata's side with his hand. The shorter of the two yelped quietly and shrank down a bit in pain, he still managed to keep his smile though it wavered on joy and discomfort. "You're not even the team's ace yet anyway!"

"Ow, you don't have to be so mean." Shoyo whined and held his side while softly rubbing the tender spot.

"Mean? Setters typically are." The raven-haired teen said as he grabbed Hinata's jacket by the collar and sloppily shook the guy who flopped limply back and forth with no resistance."

"But not Sugawara-." Hinata dragged out the name as he whined.

"Well- Err … … He's the only exception!"

"Kozme isn't mean at all."

"So there's two?! Who cares?!" He shook harder.

"Akaashi isn't all that mean either."

"Shut up!"

Hinata groaned. "I thought you said that setters were like composers, I thought composers of an orchestra had composure. Oikawa-san sure does."

"I DO HAVE COMPOSURE!" He shouted aloud and shook more violently.

"You two sure are loud aren't you?"

"Huh?" Both Kageyama and Hinata paused in their movements and blinked in unison.

The feminine voice caught both of the boy's attention and they turned to their side to see Saeko standing just outside the door, she closed the door behind her and spun her car keys on her index finger while wearing a large grin. "Ready to ride?" She winked.

The two simply nodded.

…

"So, you two want to go to the trauma center to see a friend huh?" Saeko asked as she stirred the wheel some coming across a turn; not driving as fast or as wild as she normally does in her car, she was too interested in making conversation after not seeing the loveable volleyball dorks in a while.

Both of Karasuno's volleyball players gave a 'meh' look, kind of weirded out by the query. Kageyama was more tense about it and Hinata was just lost in thought.

"I would say more of an acquaintance." Shoyo murmured from the passenger seat. "We don't talk to him much and when we usually do it's on the court… and it's normally of a negative kind of talk. Mostly between Kageyama and him."

"Bad blood huh?"

"No, it's not like that." Kageyama corrected as he exhaled loudly and massaged his temples. "It's a rivalry, but it's not that bad." He then leaned back some and shrugged lightly. "I wouldn't call it hate exactly; at least not from my perspective but rather exasperation and intolerance that we have for each other. It's been that way for a while now."

"And you want to go and see how he's doing after getting struck by a car?"

"-And ran over." Hinata added with dismay, even the thought of being hit and then mowed down had him feeling momentarily uncomfortable; especially while riding in a vehicle.

"Yeah." Kageyama confirmed reluctantly, like he needed that reminder.

Saeko's smile grew and she suddenly reached a hand over and ruffled Hinata's hair, he only grumbled lowly and winced like it hurt. "Aw, you guys are so sweet. Maybe too sweet. That guy is lucky to have friends like you two."

"We're not friends remember, rivals." The setter corrected awkwardly.

Saeko then cackled loudly when she tried to grab for Tobio's hair in the seat behind hers. He evaded her skillfully. Hinata fluffed his orange mess and beamed, watching Kageyama trying to avoid the woman was nearly hysterical. He hid his laugh and smile behind a hand, that was until he heard a vehicle honk from the side; his eyes widened and he shouted as he grabbed his seatbelt and held tightly.

"The wheel!"

Swiftly reacting; the woman grabbed the stirring wheel and swung the vehicle back onto its lane. She waited a moment as the two passengers caught their breaths and lose the strong look of anxiety before she spoke again. They were still terrified of her driving apparently. "Friends or not, it's something friends would do for each other you know? You care. Admit it." She shot a glance at the back seat from the rearview mirror and smirked at Tobio and he only crossed his arms with a deep frown. "Am I wrong?" She raised a brow.

He only huffed to himself. Hinata however swung his head from side to side in hesitance.

"I thought so." Saeko said haughtily and laughed a little. "But really friends or not; I believe that having you two around changes things dramatically, which may actually be a good thing. Like you do in a volleyball game." She watched the road carefully but snuck a side glance at the short player who gave her a curious look that read 'what do you mean?' "The match really doesn't seem to have that 'spark' or 'fire' like it does without the both of you in it, even with one sitting out it's merely the same as when you both are off court. But- with the both of you there it's like the hero of war is there and complete; ready to kick some ass and take victory."

"Where are you going with this?" Kageyama couldn't help but ask, he was puzzled as was the shrimp.

"What I'm saying is that you two always seem to make things better ya know? I've watched some of your matches and have noticed this, I actually believe that it'll be the same way off of the volleyball court too; at least to a close degree. When you two work hard and sync up; you bring excellent results by giving a good fight and putting up so much effort. I'm not sure if it's a mental connection or just plain mirroring and friendly rivalry but when you two work for something together and put forth so much effort to achieve it... it's like you've already won."

"The point?" The younger male prodded again.

"The point is, the two of you are great and really fight to get the end result desired; thus if you're going to visit and check on someone in the hospital then I know that you will have a good ending result if you try work hard enough for it; hopefully it's whatever you're looking to get out of the guy. And if not... well I can't really see either of you as quitters of anything anyways. I just know that you'll bring joy to the poor hurting guy some way or another."

'Us... bring joy ... to Oikawa-san?' Kageyama thought with much doubt and it showed on his expression, it sounded ridiculous. 'Only losing to him and/or suffering public humiliation would do that.' Hinata's face wasn't much different from his, probably thinking something along the same lines although he showed more attentiveness in his gaze.

"Well sure. If it was me on the hospital bed then I would probably pick the two of you to come and visit me first for encouragement over anyone else, the both of you are supportive, strong, kind of cute-" This made the boys straighten up and blush slightly. "-funny, but mostly determined." She made a large and sincere grin. "I don't know that if you realize it yet but you really do change things, I'm sure that you could even get me feeling better in the toughest of times. -But you'd have to compete with my brother Ryunosuke, he's a hell of an alert guy and being my brother really makes him tough to compete with. You two though, you would be a great change over my over-protective and attentive sibling. That change, that victory you somehow manage to bring at the very brink of defeat, sometimes it's all someone could need. Effort, timing, patience, persistence, a good setting, and at last the end result."

"The end result." Hinata repeated quietly.

"Well sure. Just going to see the guy is proof enough that you have the effort to change something."

"Actually, we were just going to see him and check his condition... but now that you mention it-"

...

Iwaizumi blinked in shock, out of anyone that would come to see Oikawa in his current state it had to be two of the small handful that he least expected. Now if Ushijima came then then he could say that the least expected had shown up, but that would only happen if Hell froze over. So far no one but the Aoba-Johsai's team, the coach, and Oikawa's sister and her kid came to see him today and now it was Kageyama and Hinata all the way from Karasuno's little corner? How did they even know about Oikawa's condition? They came out of their small town to check up on the rival setter? He didn't even know how to begin a conversation at the moment, nor what he should say as he watched the two at the doorway move in slowly.

Kageyama took a few steps in and gaped in silence before coming to a halt. He stared intently when his deep blue orbs found the victim, it was stunning to hear what had happened by coach Ukai, but to see the damages in person was much more terrifying. To see even such an expression on Oikawa was sickening alone, it wasn't anything like him at all and that was what made the form on the hospital bed before him seem so foreign. That face was too peaceful and soft despite the bruises and the bandages along his forehead and the red-tinted scrapes all across the right side of his right cheek, even with the eyes closed there was no tenseness around them or the mouth; no face of malice nor prideful gleam, no sorrow, no anger, no joy, and no annoyed look he wore causally upon finding the guy. It was just peaceful and nothing more, the anesthetics and the fact that the volleyball setter was still unconscious revealed something Kageyama had never seen before. It was actually quite frightening. The expression was almost one of someone who had passed away peacefully in their sleep, no distractions and no pain. No care in the world.

Oikawa laid on his back with his arms lying over top of the bedsheets at his sides, the obvious damages were noted; most of his right arm was wrapped up as was his hand. The discoloring of skin was mostly on his right side; quite possibly the side he was struck on, bruises lined his flesh in several places with only a few on his left.

Kageyama's eyes dilated and he grimaced at the sight of the greatest damage of all, the sports-career ending kind; everything was missing just a few inches below the kneecap of Oikawa's right leg.

'Damn it, why isn't he awake yet?'

Hinata first took notice of the Grand King's legs hidden by the bedsheets when he walked in; or rather the single limb he saw poking through the covers. He had chills running up his spine, Oikawa looked like a complete mess but nothing could make him feel as terrified as someone missing a part of themselves; missing a part that kept them moving and playing and enjoying a game of volleyball. No more jumping, no more running, no sliding and serving; Hinata could only imagine how limited he'd feel and yet he didn't want to give up. He clenched his fingers tightly looked away for a brief moment until other forms in the room captured his attention.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here!?" Kindachi suddenly pointed at them with a shocked expression. His friend Kunimi also showed surprise but remained silent in curiosity.

Hinata remained still, the voice came from shallot-head, him and his shorter and quieter friend were standing on the opposite side of the bed along with Iwaizumi and Aoba-Johsai's coach sitting in chairs a few feet behind them.

"Hajime?" Hinata blinked when the opposing team's ace gave him a questioning look of surprise, it didn't last as Kindaichi moved over and blocked his view and made a deep frown. He had his arms crossed.

Sadayuki didn't look so happy himself, he too crossed his arms and frowned deeply.

"We're here to see Oikawa-san, we overheard our coach talking to yours late on Friday and we just had to come and see him after we heard he had been hit and was in a critical condition. The lady at the counter said that he was taken off of the sedatives and would be waking up soon, we want to speak with him."

Aoba-Johsai's coach sighed softly and leaned back in his chair, after Ukai called him back yesterday he was told that none of Karasuno volleyball players wouldn't be visiting; kids that don't listen to their coach annoyed him and these two were no exception despite being exceptional players in the sport.

"So! We're rival teams! Besides, Oikawa wouldn't want to see- and certainly not talk with either of you anyways!"

Hearing that made Hinata frown deeply, it was mostly true; the opposing team's setter probably wouldn't want to see them but they came here regardless and with good reason. "You don't have to be on the same team to care about somebody. We respect Oikawa-san very much and are grateful for the games we've played against each other, he at least deserves a supporting shoulder from us." He countered a little more loudly, he noticed that Kageyama wasn't paying too much attention to the conversation until he spoke up, Tobio was still shaken by the Grand King's condition; the words though made him cast his deathly glare at the two standing players.

Iwaizumi understood that reason and accepted it, he was still wondering why they cared 'that much'; Toru was only ever annoying and malicious to Tobio so why care enough to skip practice and come all the way from their small town?

Kindaichi blinked and lost his scowl, the little guy had a point and so did Kageyama's terrifying gaze that pierced his very soul and gave him chills. Really though, all it took was one word to have the very right of coming; respect. He couldn't argue against that so he straightened his posture and rubbed the back of his head. "Well now that you put it that way- I suppose it's a good reason, bust still-" He then crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes a little. "Oikawa wouldn't want you here and he probably wouldn't want no support from you either."

"He has us and that's enough. When he finally wakes up we'll be here for him as will the rest of the team when they get here later." Kunimi spoke, finishing his friend's sentence.

"How much is enough when you can't simply replace something as irreplaceable as a leg?! It'll kill him to know that he's missing his now, there's not enough shoulders in the world to lean on with tragic news like that for someone so invested in a sport! I know Oikawa-san wouldn't want to see us; especially me, but I can't just leave. Not when he's like this. I have to speak with him, to hear him say that he won't give up." Kageyama snarled, he still wasn't even sure of what he could do now that he thought about it. How do you even begin to console somebody that can no longer play the sport they loved nor even stand up on their own? But it can't end that way, Oikawa must continue playing volleyball somehow!

"I thought you hated him Kageyama, you always seem cold and angry when the two of you talked; even during games it's like you two are going against each other purposely whenever possible." Kunimi placed a hand on his hip.

"That's because we were." Kageyama squeezed his fists and lightly scoffed, he hid his eyes with his head lowering a bit; he caught another glimpse of the bedridden form as he looked to the floor and he unfortunately spotted the empty space where Oikawa's other leg should have been. "I never said that I hated him, his attitude is very annoying and he taunts me yes, but he's my..." The tense teen gnashed his teeth and spoke more quietly, he's hands lightly shook as he swallowed his pride. "He's my senpai and I his- his kouhai."

Hinata's jaw dropped as did Kindaichi's and one of his eyes twitched in complete and utter shock. It amazed the short orange-haired teen that the ever stoic and begrudging teammate of his could ever willingly show a level of respect to a guy like Oikawa and call him a senpai, it was difficult for him to say it to Tanaka for the longest time and actually mean it with sincerity.

Iwaizumi gaped lightly in surprise for a long second before the words settled in his mind, now the reason for Tobio's arrival was making more sense. He remembered back to the time when both he and Oikawa had knew that Karasuno was going against Shiratorizawa next after they lost to the crows, it was one of the very few times that Oikawa actually gave any praise to Kageyama for getting so far; the cocky setter even went as far as referring Tobio as his kouhai to seem much greater than Ushijima because his rising apprentice might trump the powerhouse player to represent Japan. The idiot talked off and on about his encounter with his greater rival after their loss in the Spring-High Preliminaries; often saying how he wouldn't care who lost the match, well that was until he realized how much of a fool he would look like to 'Ushiwaka' if Tobio lost to him; especially after making a threat on Tobio and his team's behalf.

"You cannot understand the level of respect that I have for him." Kageyama began again, still looking down at the white flooring tiles with his fists tightly clenched. "I don't even expect Oikawa-senpai himself to understand either."

Hinata gaped and gave his friend a solemn gaze. For the word senpai be used twice in the same day by the hot-headed guy was almost alarming, as if he was breaking down piece by piece from the horrid condition of one that many would love to hate. "Kageyama-." He wasn't sure how he could comfort his friend at this point.

"He may not even consider me his kouhai, maybe I'm not even worth as much as the dirt underneath his heel to him; but he's a mentor to me and I must surpass my teacher if I am to ever become the best setter of volleyball!" He finished with his head now held high; true determination was in his blue orbs for the first time it seemed.

Hinata knew that powerful and incredible feeling and nodded accordingly, Kageyama finally had that determination and willpower that his partner had been running on the whole time on Karasuno's volleyball team.

"He does not even know how much I envy him, how much respect that I hold for him; he can kick me to the side but nothing changes. I aspire to reach and surpass his own skills and perfect his techniques on my own, even if he doesn't want that to happen; it's what I must do. Back in junior-high he was my idol, making shots that I wish I could; jump-serving and spiking like he was a few grades higher than he should be. He's also smart and cunning, pulling off even the most ridiculous of moves to score a point. He does it like it's nothing and that's what I want to be able to do as well, I want to learn from him and playing against him in matches was the best way. I even watched a few of your team's matches from the stands, but... now..."

Hajime understood, he just didn't expect Tobio to go that far and admit so much aloud; he's just as prideful as Oikawa or close in a sense only he's slightly more modest and humble. It had to take this tragic incident to break it down and pull it out of him. What was ridiculous about the whole thing was Oikawa was jealous of Kageyama, and Kageyama was jealous of Oikawa. It was a strife to be the best setter in the Prefecture. Oikawa was best serving and serve-spiking; and being very consistent at setting a ball to all of the other players from any spot on the court, Kageyama however; was better at setting with his accuracy and fast pinpoint tosses that even someone with their eyes closed could hit the ball and in a quick at that.

At least Kageyama was understandable, but Hinata too? The short-stuff did say that he respected Oikawa but was there more to it? He wondered.

The shorter of the Karasuno players knew such jealousy, he was once jealous of Asahi. He knew what it was like to be in second place and want to do better; he wanted to be an ace to begin with and started out as a middle blocker and decoy, he still wasn't complete ace material yet but strived and yearned for it. He wasn't going to stop learning and fighting until he could compete in mid-air like the Little Giant. He and Kageyama weren't much different from each other when it came to improving and fighting, he had Tobio's back on this matter.

"It's over. His time of being a volleyball player has ended."

Everyone in the room other than Oikawa was now looking towards the coach after hearing the haunting words. Aoba-Johsai's ace didn't want to have to go through this talk again but it seemed as though he was going to hear it a couple of times more today, he's already tried arguing the facts but it was pointless after the coach nailed the reasons in his head. He knew Kageyama was right, there couldn't be enough shoulders to lean on when volleyball was his friend's life; he wondered how much help he could be for the soon to be distressed Toru.

Kindaichi and Kunimi looked taken aback by the words despite already knowing the guy's removal from the team, the second time of explaining Oikawa's uselessness on the court hurt as bad as the first. Both of the boys tensed up and avoided eye contact with their coach and the Vice-Captain.

"What do you mean?" Hinata blurted out with a small fist partially raised.

"Is it not obvious enough? What is a volleyball player with one leg? He'll no longer be able to play and let alone move like he once did. As sad and as unfortunate as it is to say; he useless now. He'll be removed from the club's roster later today."

"But Sadayuki-sensei?" Kindaichi fought back his silent anger and plead, still trying to think up any counter reason for doing such a thing. He not only looked up to Oikawa but he felt comfortable with the setter even in his presence, even if he wasn't playing on the court with the guy. Oikawa's attendance alone made the difference, he was a figurehead of motivation and self-confidence; no one on the team ever gave him more compliments and pats on the back than the team's captain. To some the guy was rude, haughty, stuck-up, self-centered, annoying, and just plain nasty, but to the team there was no one who supported most and brought most of the smiles.

"Isn't that a bit harsh, we know he can't play but he's- we need him."

"Akira, his time has now passed; it's time to move onward. He's on his last year, the season's end is coming soon anyways."

Kunimi went silent and stood looking at nothing in particular, there's no convincing the coach it seemed but to remove Toru from the club was still punishment in his book. It's not like Oikawa went and purposely got hit so why should he be taken out? He didn't even know how his captain would feel about it until he was woken up and told himself.

Kageyama walked further into the room until he was standing before Sadayuki's chair, his visible teeth were gnashed together until he spoke. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I will, you have no right telling me what I can and cannot do first-year of Karasuno. It is not your place." Aoba-Johsai's coach countered with narrowed eyes as he leaned up in the seat and gazed piercingly back at the young Karasuno player.

...

"Either as a flying crow or crippled crow; you're still apart of the team, a part of the flock. … But who knows? You may even be able to fly again even if it's not as good as before, wings aren't exactly replaceable but there's some good substitutions out there to help you get off the ground.

...It's all about support."

...

Remembering his own coach's words Hinata quickly moved over to Tobio's side. "He's still part of the team isn't he? Even if he can't play you'd pull him out just because he's taking up space? I know nothing of Aoba-Johsai's volleyball team but I do know that my own coach would support me regardless! I would find a way to play and prove you wrong if it were me on that hospital bed." Hinata pointed at Oikawa.

These words unsettled Kageyama but he silently agreed to every one of them.

Kageyama grit his teeth as suddenly remembered something. "Wait, what about a prosthetic? Can't he play with one of those?"

"Yeah, can he?" Kindachi immediately hopped on board with the idea and agreed eagerly, he wanted nothing more than to have his captain back; it was the same way for Akira who showed an expression of optimism.

Iwaizumi was taken aback by the prospect; he hadn't thought of that but he didn't have much hope for it, knowing Oikawa and his need for perfection.

Hinata gaped and suddenly remembered too when he had the meeting yesterday at the end of practice, coach Ukai's words never left him.

...

"We're all human and we all have boundaries, Aoba-Johsai's number one setter has just had his seriously limited; it would be a great feat to just walk again on a prosthetic leg, but to play ever again is a whole different story. It's very unlikely."

...

'But it's not impossible.' Shoyo said to himself.

"His volleyball career is over." Sadayuki exhaled loudly as he raised a hand up clasp his head, the fuss was giving him a headache. "He'll never play again. Do I need to repeat myself? Do you need more information than that? A fake limb wouldn't improve his game, he'll never be able to put forth the best effort and go the extra mile like he used to. He'd be strictly limited, perhaps to the point that even his famous jump-serve would be considerably faulty and useless; he won't be able to jump as high and have the right form for maximum height. And his speed, it'd be cut back a lot and nor would he be as mobile to receive good enough. Going pro wouldn't even be a thought in a university."

Hinata felt anger bubbling up within, it annoyed him how Oikawa-san's coach was so quick to suggest such a thing, surely it can't possibly be the end for the Grand King. He was about to speak his mind before he heard Kageyama growl aloud and make a face mixed of rage and shock, he looked like he was about to throw an explosive tantrum or strike the coach and this scared the shorter Karasuno player.

"How can you possibly say that?! You won't know unless you try!" Kageyama barked sharply which surprised Iwaizumi, he's never seen the guy ever speak out against a coach and in such a manner. But then again, he's already tried arguing. "Oikawa-san is not a quitter, he works extremely hard and volleyball is his life!" He clinched his fists tightly and snorted in disbelief, Oikawa was alive and he knows that the arrogant player would never give in no matter what. He would find or make a way to keep on going.

"As I've said, he's done on Aoba-Johsai's team."

"And what excuse do you have to remove him even if he could play or not?! I thought clubs were for everyone with no prejudice, Karasuno has no such thing. I could be leg-less and still be on the volleyball team, although I wouldn't be able to participate in games but at least I could become a manager or assistant. Our school doesn't have specific rules for specific clubs. Sure, we are small and have nowhere as near as much funds as Aoba-Johsai or Shiratorizawa; but we do have equality and fairness." Kageyama sneered and moved back towards the bed, his blue orbs once again landed on Toru and his peaceful form. He wished that the setter would just get up already and greet him with the usual blank-spoken 'hello and goodbye Tobio' with a light wave of the hand like he normally would in his habitual routine that he had at Kitagawa Daiichi, he needed to hear Oikawa's take on this.

What he really needed to hear though was Toru say that he wasn't going to quit volleyball ever, even with a missing leg. The guy already trains hard enough, if anyone could prosper on a fake limb then it'd be him without a shadow of doubt.

Sadayuki could have easily countered the statement since their school was different from Karasuno with specific requirements and regulations regarding clubs, but the black-haired setter made an interesting point; he wasn't too thrilled about pulling Toru's name off of the roster although he knew that Oikawa would never settle for second best like a manager or assistant coach and sit around while everyone else plays. He could at least offer the spot before taking any drastic actions. It was something to think about in the meantime, of course it would be a hassle to pull some strings with Aoba-Johsai's student council; even then there's no guarantee of accomplishing anything.

Just silence, the peaceful expression never changed before Kageyama. Impatience began to eat away at him, it didn't help that he was pissed off and ready to storm away after hearing Toru's removal from volleyball and having no chance at going professional. "Come on Oikawa-san, just wake up! Please!" Tobio said while in a bow. "Please!" He shouted again and then looked up, nothing changed... he stared for a few hopeful seconds and his eyes widened when Oikawa finally showed signs of growing conscious. The older setter's eyelids knitted more tightly together and his head rocked to the side a bit. "He's actually waking up?" Kageyama whispered, he was sort of surprised that Oikawa was actually listening to him for once without a hassle or rejection.

Hinata showed a more hopeful expression and ran over next to Tobio to peer down at the third-year.

Also noticing some slight movement had Hajime leaving his chair and rushing over to the other side of the bed, he clasped his hands on the bed's railing and stared intently at the resting form.

"He's waking up?" Kindaichi and Kunimi moved over on Iwaizumi's right.

"I believe that it is time for you two to go," The coach began as he notified the Karasuno players that glanced over at him, he stood up from the chair and walked to the foot of the bed. "It would be best if either of you weren't here when he wakes, I am already going to have to suffer another argument; and it's always painful to tell a student that they can no longer play a sport and will have no chance of playing in the future leagues." He took both Hinata's and Kageyama's attention but both of them were not happy to be sent off so fast. "It's going to be tough for him and he'll need his space. Kindaichi, Akira, I want the both of you to leave as well, you may wait in the lobby on the first floor. You can wait until I am done up here and I want you to catch the rest of the team so that they don't interrupt our talk."

"But coach? We have to be here for him." Kindaichi gave a look of disappointment but hardened his expression after a few seconds, even if he couldn't immediately be there it was okay; he would see his captain soon and follow his coach's order respectively. "Alright. Let's go Kunimi." The two didn't argue and made off towards the door without even as much as a word, they did however glance back as they made it to the doorway.

"Iwaizumi, I need you here; he'll need you here." The team's ace nodded, he wouldn't leave now even if he was told to. "Be off you two, at least be respectful enough to give Oikawa his space." The coach scoffed quietly. "Quickly now." He added as the setter started to move a little bit in place. "Go." He whispered and gestured to the door.

Hinata hesitated but decided that he should come back later to see the Grand King, plus he didn't want to make it hard on the stressed out coach nor Oikawa-san. He pulled himself away from the bed and quietly moved towards the door, he noticed that Kageyama however; wasn't budging.

Shoyo put up a hand to the side of his mouth and whispered. "Pssst- Kageyama, come on. We'll come back later." He narrowed his eyes when the hot-head of a partner of his didn't move. "Kageyama?!" He whispered more loudly.

Kunimi and Kindaichi peered through the open door when they heard the shrimp's voice raise a little, they didn't even get a few steps down the hall before the coach and the Karasuno boys got real quiet; curiosity got the better of them with the door still being open and all.

"Leave now!" The coach shouted in a whisper.

Oikawa began to open his eyes and adjust to the hospital's bright lighting, he brought up a clothed hand to rub at his mahogany orbs.

"Kageyama?!" Hinata whispered loudly again."

Tobio refused to move, he decided that he wasn't going to until he got answers; he had to make sure that Oikawa was not going to give up and accept the loss of going pro.

"Is he not moving?" Kindaichi asked quietly from the doorway.

"I'm not sure he is." Akira said blankly at his side.

All of the annoying whispers had gotten the better of the ace and he felt a vein pop up on his forehead, it didn't help that Tobio wasn't listening and that his teammates were stalling. Oikawa didn't need this kind of shit right now! "Why don't you all just leave already?!" Iwaizumi found himself shouting aloud unconsciously, he then regretted letting his anger get the best of him.

The loud voice had startled Oikawa abruptly awake and his eyes flung open wide, he swiftly sat up from the bed while grimacing from fright.

"Oikawa-san?"

The voice came from his right and he dared to turn his head enough to see who called out to him. He blinked, the form had short dark hair and deep blue eyes. "To-Tobio-chan?" He blinked again and the slightly blurry form took shape of that stupid-face Kageyama. "GAAAHHHH!" He suddenly went ridged and raised his hands and arms up before him in a teakwondo fashion as if to defend himself.


	4. Unreasonable Crows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haikyuu ; season 2 episode 14 was just beautifully amazing and gut-wrenchingly hilarious! Very inspiring too! Don't you just love going to the bathroom at the volleyball games? All of the tough and scary players go there and apparently at the same time. It's dangerous to go alone. X3

...

"Uggghhh!" Moving too suddenly made Oikawa stiffen up and then crumple back onto the mattress tensely with a groan, he felt instantly sore all over and his chest and right arm throbbed. His left leg ached tremendously as did the area below his right knee, it burned and everything past it was so numb that he couldn't feel it; it was just raw pain slowly intensifying. He grimaced as he peeled his eyes back open to see that Kageyama was still at his bedside looking at him with a face of concern, he didn't know why in the world he was there but he wasn't too happy to see him at all. At least seeing Iwa-chan on the other end gaping down at him brought him some relief. He blinked again when he noticed the coach at the end of the bed along with Kindaichi and Kunimi, even Karasuno's shorty was within sight and looking on at him curiously.

He didn't understand what was going on and why he was surrounded by these people, he tilted his head to the side a bit when he noticed his hand was wrapped up tightly with a sort of metal clasp wound over two of his fingers, the setter also took notice of an ivy-drip sticking out of his arm. It was then that he remembered the accident close to his home, he was running to his house before getting struck by a car and then he woke up to a numbness before shortly blacking out. Then that meant that he was in a hospital and-

He froze in place and his breaths shortened, there was something about his right leg that wasn't right; he couldn't feel anything past the raw pain close to his knee and he remembered a disgusting sound when another car came at him. He forced himself to lean up again with a hiss.

"Damn it Trashykawa, just stay down; you're in no condition to move." Iwaizumi placed a hand carefully on Oikawa's shoulder but he couldn't stop the setter from sitting upright. He knew that what Toru was going to see was just the beginning of a long trial of troubles and a lot of downs. Why delay the inevitable?

Mahogany eyes widened and stared unblinkingly when they landed on his legs; leg, now it made sense as to why he couldn't feel his right foot. His world slowed down to a crawl as he gazed emptily at the flat spot next to his left limb, his right was gone; nothing but a stub shortly past his kneecap and nothing beyond. He took a long and deep breath as reality began to settle in, it's too bad it all came crashing down on him all too fast. He was missing a leg, he was missing 'HIS' leg; the one he walked, ran, and played 'volleyball' on. He felt frozen, like time stopped or slowed significantly just so that he could stare at the horror before him.

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi carefully prodded, his voice low.

This couldn't be happening, his eyes were tricking him.

Toru instantly lurched forward and patted away at the empty spot in a panic-like fashion; no longer caring about stretching his bruised flesh and increasing the tenderness of his fractured arm. The pain could not deter him from trying to find his leg, he wanted to believe that he was just seeing things, that maybe he was just dreaming; it all seemed so surreal anyways with Karasuno players present so why not hold onto the hope that his eyes were only fooling him.

Kageyama tensed up as he watched Oikawa pinch and tug at the thin sheets in search for his limb feverously, it was pathetic but also very gut-wrenching; the third-year setter hadn't quite come to terms with the loss and it unsettled him to a level that he could barely comprehend. He also noticed that Hinata, Iwaizumi, and the other two of Aoba-Johsai's teammates were also ridged and as stunned as himself. What could even be said for someone like Toru in this situation? He didn't even know where to begin.

So why did he come again?

Iwaizumi found himself getting angry and balling his fists, not at Oikawa; certainly not at him but rather at the distressing sight of him slowly coming to grips with reality. No one should ever have to go through this, especially not someone like a hard-training volleyball player such as the bedridden teammate of his. He waited for the ace-setter to realize what he was seeing before he spoke his name again. "Oikawa?" He gaped as Toru immediately turned towards him and grabbed a hold of his shirt before tugging desperately.

"My leg... where's my leg Iwa-chan?!" His grip tightened and his wide eyes pleading with great fear. "Where is it?! What happened? Where did it go?!"

He could honestly say that he was even frightened, he's never seen Oikawa this broken, the guy was nearly close to tears and practically hysterical with his tone sounding hoarse and desperate. Oikawa had grit his teeth and tugged at Hajime's shirt, like he wanted an immediate answer and solution. Gritting his own teeth, Iwaizumi lowered his head and pulled Toru's good hand off of him and set back on the mattress and held it tightly; the setter's distress was making him feel as low and lost but he couldn't go there when Oikawa needed every bit of the support and strength that he could lend to his teammate. He had to be strong. "It's gone you dumbass!" He didn't mean for his words to come out in a shout nor sound so cold, he was still trying to fight the inner pain himself; after all they promised to rise to the top and become victors in future leagues. As much as he hurt, he tightened his grip over Oikawa's hand to assure that he was in this mess with him no matter what outcome there would be.

"Gone?" He repeated lightly before staring blankly at the disheveled sheets, it really was gone.

"You were struck by a car and then partly crushed by another, it's a miracle that you even have one of your legs at all." The coach explained. "It could have been much worse."

He dug his nails into the sheets and clenched his fingers as tightly as he could; even ignoring the pain from his injured fingers. "This isn't fair!" He shouted aloud, "This isn't fair damn it!" He shouted more loudly and fought back the wetness forming in the corners of his eyes, he didn't care for the people around him at the moment. Everything that he's ever worked for was gone with his limb, it was very terrifying and heartbreaking; so much time just gone and wasted. The immense pain that his body was in now couldn't compare to the pain he was feeling in his heart, losing the ability to play the sport hurt so much more since it was everything to him. If that pain wasn't enough he still had to factor what else he would be losing. He wouldn't be able to walk right, he didn't want to even imagine himself stumbling or living on crutches or walking on an ugly plastic stick; yet worse, be stuck in a wheel chair. There would be no more playing nor practicing volleyball; that perhaps hurt the most, not only was it a way of life but also the most fun way to exercise and pass time, plus getting better and winning matches as they came. He'd also be letting the team down and would lose all of his fans, and Ushi-waka… oh he definitely didn't even want to think on that guy nor talk to him ever again; he'd probably say something smart and scoff at him for being so inattentive and getting nearly killed like an idiot. There was so many things to say, so much anger and distress that he wanted to grab his head and scream out, so much to take in all at once; the air was feeling much thinner and stifling. His chest felt heavy, his eyes were on the verge of watering and he could barely steady his breathing. His gaze never moved from the spot where his leg was supposed to be, it was all just too much to handle at once. This was a nightmare that he wasn't waking up from.

This was absolutely the worst day of his life and he hadn't been awake for more than a few minutes.

"Alright now, all of you leave now except for Iwaizumi." Sadayuki spoke up as he pulled his chair close to the bed and took a seat, he had a long talk coming and he knew Oikawa was going to take a long and difficult time to process his dilemma. "It's time that I have my talk with my setter, we need our space."

Kendaichi and Kunimi respectively nodded, shallot-head gave a soft pat on Oikawa's back; his silent attempt for support went without notice but he was okay with that. Him and his friend left the room and only took a glance back as the ever persistent crows continued to ignore the coach.

"The both of you as well, leave us. Please, for the sake of regard?" The coach asked to both Karasuno's players.

Hinata wanted so much to stay since watching The Grand King space out from realizing his loss, someone this distressed needed as much support as possible right now but he knew that him and his friend wouldn't do any good for the stunned setter; the guy had just now woke up and still appeared to be struggling with coming to grips of losing a leg. He dreaded the thought of himself being in that same position, he didn't even know if he could do better in that situation; running, jumping, and skidding; he didn't know if he would be able to handle giving either of those up as well as the sport of volleyball itself. Oikawa-san just lost them and just realized right now, they came too soon. As annoying as it was, they needed to wait at least a little while for Toru to come back down to earth; realize his situation and get a leveled head.

His orange eyes darted to his side when he noticed Tobio starting to shake again. Hinata reached out and placed a hand on Kageyama's shoulder. "Come on Kageyama, let's give them some space for a little while."

Just as shorty finished speaking and tugged even a little on the black jacket, Kageyama suddenly shot forward and grabbed Oikawa by the neck of his hospital gown and immediately tore his attention away from his missing limb. Toru yelped lightly before stared widely in surprise after being forced to look at Tobio who adorned an expression he wasn't all too familiar with, Tobio never reserved such a face for him ever. One of determination but also desperation, and anger with a touch of fear.

"Please Oikawa-san, just tell me that you won't ever give up?!" Kageyama asked with a forced shout, both of his hands clang to the fabric around Aoba-Johsai's best setter's neck and kept the guy's face directed at his; he was pleading as much as he hated to but he knew he had to and it had to be now. "Don't let this be the end, you have to keep playing somehow! Just don't quit! Promise me! Please?!"

"Kageyama?" Hinata's arm was left stretched out and his hand empty but was too surprised himself to really do anything but gape, at least the setter was getting some words of encouragement but so forcibly and this soon? It was starting to look like a bad idea. … And wait- was Kageyama saying please? And …begging? Hinata's jaw dropped and his eye twitched at the odd circumstance of his aloof teammate behaving quite the opposite of his usual behavior, especially towards a rival that he seemed to always silently sneer and glare at.

In complete shock, Oikawa didn't have anything to say; getting what looks like an attack from Tobio-chan took him completely by surprise only the attack was more like a desperate request. It would have been easy to just scoff at him and turn away if only the stupid-face had not just ask him to not give up when he knew he wouldn't ever be able to play volleyball again. Wouldn't have been easier to prod him in the other direction and kill motivation and rub salt in the wounds other than trying to steady a crumbling tower of pride? Did stupid Tobio not know that with a big competitive setter out of play that he can move forward and try to become the best setter in the Prefecture this year? Yet here he was, those eyes more fierce than they have ever been that he's ever seen in any game against him so far.

"Just tell me!" He shouted again and bit back the urge to tell Toru that he's the best setter that he's ever known and had to surpass him fairly to become the best, but his gaze soon traveled over to Iwaizumi who looked as though he was about to come from around the bed and ring his neck.

"Let him go!" Hajime warned. "He's injured you dumbass so back off!" He raised a fist to his side.

With his better arm he could have easily pushed him off, only he hasn't… yet. Oikawa wasn't sure what he should do or why he hadn't done anything to get one of his most detested rivals off of him, sure Tobio meant no harm but it was 'Tobio-chan', the setter 'genius' prodigy. Perhaps it was the way Tobio acted, it was far out of the norm and to him off all people. By all rights the shorter and not so 'great yet' setter shouldn't even be here, why was he even here anyways? Why ask him such a question? His surprised expression deflated a little after moving his gaze away from those eyes, Tobio-chan's begging orbs were- unreasonable.

"Leave now Tobio before I call the hospital personnel to come and escort you out." The coach piped in with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed sharply. "You're dealing with an injured patient that is now recovering from a hit and run as well as surgery, he's in no condition to move so abruptly. By all rights he shouldn't even be sitting up yet."

Acknowledging this and as much as he wanted to stay despite the distraught coach, Shoyo reluctantly nodded. He was about to yank at Kageyama's jacket before the door opened with several bodies moving through the doorway; it was Aoba-Johsai's team minus Shallot-head and Akira. Two of them walked in before they froze and blinked at the scene before them.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Came Matsukawa's voice.

"What the-? Why are they here?" Yahaba questioned.

"Hey, he's got Oikawa-san!" Hanamaki shouted aloud.

Suddenly some voices from behind had Kageyama going ridged before he felt himself being pulled off by multiple hands and arms, he let go of Oikawa's gown and stumbled backwards as he was being pulled towards the exit of the room.

"What in the hell are you doing with our captain?" Kentaro glared and he was just as intimidating as ever after seeing Iwaizumi's heated expression.

"Get him and his friend out of here, they've overstayed their welcome and I have a very important matter to discuss with Oikawa. Me, Irihata, Iwaizumi, and him… alone."

"But what about us?" Watari asked innocuously. "We want to talk to him too, he's finally awake. We've been waiting to, worrying for too long."

"I know, but he'd just woken up and now Irihata and I have to have the conversation. I will send out Hajime when Oikawa will be ready to see you."

Oikawa blinked before looking back at his kneecaps, the team already looked confused, stunned, and even dejected from his appalling state; he hated the pity train but felt guilty for letting down his team; or for soon to be letting them down. He almost didn't want to see them, at least not for a while anyways. Actually, he just wanted to be alone; he'd rather not let out his frustrations in front of anyone; well maybe with the exception of Iwai-chan, but no one else.

"Wait a minute." Kageyama felt another tinge of anger and spoke out disregarding his normally composed manner before these people, the coach wasn't going to allow any team support and he was going to drill the notion that Toru would never play again when he knew that all of it was bull. He's played against Oikawa-san enough times to know that the guy was a fighter, albeit a showoff too but not a quitter when it comes to his life's work. Hinata was pretty much the same way but much more modest and in it mostly for his dreams of following his idol and winning the nationals. "You can't just kick him out of the club, what happened was an accident! He was not at fault!" He barked. These words had most of the team gaping and centering their eyes on Irihata as he passed them while moving towards the bed.

"Aoba-Johsai has its own club policies Kageyama," Irihata said rather loudly in the now still room. "It's not up to me nor Sadayuki unfortunately, but to the student council and headboard of the club committee. Every club has its rules and those unable to participate will be dropped out to save on club funds." The head coach ambled over to the side of the hospital bed and gazed down, he didn't need to see Oikawa's face directly to know that he heard and understood this.

"So you can't let him get a say in it? You can't make him a team manager or give him time to adjust on a prosthetic?" The shorter of the two Karasuno players added.

This automatically made Toru gape. He hadn't thought of that, but still-.

"I have taken such the idea into consideration already, but Sadayuki and I have already come to a conclusion." He turned around and crossed his arms. "He can't for two reasons, and one is what the assigned physician had told us. Firstly, the damages to his shinbone and fibula is too great, or what's left them anyways. Using a prosthetic leg would be terribly uncomfortable to play on, it would also risk fracturing the remains and damaging his knee joints since this is a sport that requires a lot of jumping and running at various angles. Second, even if he could work with the risks he'd never be the same as he once was; meaning that his play would be mediocre at best or possibly substandard."

Oikawa's eyes widened for a brief moment before narrowing thinly, he gnashed his teeth and did his best to hold composure. He didn't dare lift his head after hearing his coach say that, those stinging words made him feel useless and pitiable and it was coming from his head coach at that. He's only ever received praises and pats on the back for playing his best, so often hearing his name used in compliments or boastings. Oh how the tides have turned now.

"Wait you can't mean-? You can't say that about Oikawa!" Yahaba was infuriated and now understood why the Karasuno players were looking so edgy, Oikawa and shoddy don't mix; not his senpai.

"Oikawa would never be anything 'average' or below." Mastukawa said defensively but with a respectable tone, sure the guy was annoying as hell but he was an excellent captain and setter; one of the best he's ever known.

Kentaro only grunted with his arms crossed.

Even hearing his own teammates stand up for him could not lift the heavy weight that lingered in Oikawa's chest, he wasn't feeling so great anymore.

"I've already tried telling them, the Karasuno boys I mean. But as a reminder and word for the team-" Sadayuki reclined back in his chair with a deep frown. "As much as I would like to keep Toru on the team I know that I can't; not even with a prosthetic. His jump would be considerably reduced, and after his hand and arm heals he would only smack the ball into the net if he still has the strength to make serve spikes. There would be no more serve spikes so there goes the point maker setter. Then there's defense and attack while the volleyball is in play, he'd be slower and not jump as high to keep the ball on the other end of the net so he wouldn't be much of a middle blocker. He'd still be able to set but I am afraid that is where the limit is, reduced and restricted movement will not allow for tricky plays and neither forceful ones that we've had in the past. I hate to admit it but for Oikawa, there is no longer a special place for him on Aoba-Johsai's team."

The head coach sighed heavily. "As much as I hate to agree, I must."

The team looked stunned from this revelation, if the head coach said he couldn't play either than it really was over for their captain.

"It'll be too costly and risky to play again, he will most likely never get into a volleyball club at college level with his hindrance."

Irihata smiled faintly in spite of the loss of the team's control tower and the desponded looks from the players. "You're right, it wouldn't be fair to oust him since the accident wasn't his fault. Now we can still allow him to become a team manager or even a coach in training, but he'd have to re-register for the club's position if he chooses to. That is something that we can consider since he enjoys the sport so much, that thought never crossed my mind. We can thank you for throwing that idea out there Hinata and Kageyama, perhaps dropping in for a visit wasn't such a bad idea."

"Doubters. You underestimate him." Kageyama replied coldly, instead of fighting back against a brick wall like he wanted to he just ripped himself out of Hanamaki's, and Yahaba's grasp, he was tired of listening to the coaches. Oikawa-san was ignoring him; still staring at the empty spot. He huffed to himself before turning to the door and weaving through the team without another word, staying was pretty much pointless right now; at least … for now. He shot a glance at his partner on the way out as a silent gesture to follow.

The orange-haired teen followed behind but stopped shortly after, he turned around for one last thing. "You know, what's the point of putting someone down now when they haven't even said anything to defend or prove themselves? Why not let him try and prove you wrong?" He placed a hand over his chest. "I am short, always have been and this is what limits me in volleyball; and yet I've shown you that even with my size hindering me; I can still play. I can jump because I pour every bit of my will and strength into every leap just to reach the ball and hit it, battling in the air is where I 'want' to be and I won't let nothing stop me from getting there. So long as I can move I'll never give up. Can the Grand King say the same? The court is where he 'wants' to be right?" He asked with hope for a reply but got nothing as he stared at Oikawa, the guy seemed to be lost in thought. Hinata lowered his head a bit and looked dejectedly at the floor before turning his attention to the sound of a dissatisfied quiet grunt. Kageyama waited for him at the doorway and he was just as disappointed with the show of a partial scowl with his head tilted to the side a little. It was time to go.

Kageyama was pissed off for being unable to say much let alone receive any actual response from the third-year; not even a simple 'get off me', he couldn't fight against a whole team or simply get Oikawa-san to reply back with even a change in expression. It was out of the norm for the older setter to not even complain at his presence or forceful actions. Perhaps it was too soon? Or… Sadayuki and Irihata had no faith in the star setter and didn't want him to get any kind of hopes this early in the wake of the setter's issue. That annoyed him most. What kind of coach would just drop such a skilled player like that and tell him they'll never amount to a valued player in his condition now? Oikawa would be just as skilled on a fake leg as he would with his real one, setters moved the least out of the team anyway. Just as he thought about that he just remembered something. He looked back to see Iwaizumi looking directly at him and surprisingly so was Oikawa-san, although not directly. "Is there a library anywhere near here?" He asked, not quite accustomed to the more populated areas of the Miyagi district nor the fact in asking for directions like a rural ditz.

Hajime blinked before nodding, not expecting a question of the sort. "Yeah, six blocks down from here heading east, take a right turn at the forth and it's just two blocks; it'll be on the opposite side of the street. It's a big building, hard to miss."

Kageyama merely nodded back in appreciation, Hinata followed shortly behind taking a minute to look back at the bed-ridden setter one last time before heading out the doorframe.

"Finally." The coach exhaled loudly and rubbed the side of his head with a bit of relief as the Karasuno boys exited. "Didn't think I was ever going to get them to leave, they were persistent here as they are in games. Stubborn too."

"But at least they have good intention if anything. They've opened up more possibilities at least and gave some form of encouragement despite the situation, I respect that. That's crows for ya; them and their strong desire to fly, even on broken wings. I wonder what gave them such aspiration to come all the way out here though." Irihata finished, bemused.

Hearing that, Oikawa lifted his head and looked towards the door to see that Kageyama and Hinata were gone. 'Aspiration?' He muttered silently to himself.

…

"Kageyama?" Hinata picked his pace and walked next to the setter with a puzzled look. "Why did you ask where the library was?"

Tobio shot a weak glance in Hinata's direction before making a small pant. "Because I have an idea, and it's going to take a little bit of research and probably a lot of work."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked curiously with a raised eyebrow as they ambled down the hall, he pocketed his hands in his jacket as he thought and blinked. Without even an answer he suddenly knew what Kageyama's plan was. It had been mentioned a few times already, by the Aoba-Johsai coaches and even his own coach to him.

"We're going to get Oikawa-san up and moving again, even if it's on a prosthetic despite risks and costs. I know that Oikawa-san would do anything to continue playing volleyball so were going to help him whether he wants us to or not."

"Wait, really?"

Kageyama gave a nod, he found himself with a momentary grin when the shorter's eyes lit up.

"Alright!" The orange-haired teen pumped his fist. "So I take it that we'll use the library's computers to find one right?"

He nodded again. "And the price tag too."

Hinata suddenly came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. "Wait. Price?" He asked suddenly with less enthusiasm, neither of them were made of money and were currently jobless. Noticing that Kageyama was getting further away Hinata bolted after him, he wondered just how much it would cost out of pocket to get Oikawa a leg up. It was certainly not going to be easy to get one, and whether Oikawa-san gets back up on his own to play volleyball was riding on something that was invaluable and unaffordable, so priceless to anyone but himself.

Determination. Motivation. Resolve. Drive. Grit. Will.

…

"Let me guess, they didn't come did they?" Came Oikawa's solemn voice. He's been sitting in his bed awake for hours at the hospital, still staring at nothing in particular and still unable to leave or move around much. He was still enduring terrible pains and not just the physical kind either; the medication could only do so much, everything that was considered remains of his leg burned continuously and yet it didn't hurt as near as much as his pride. His desire to do anything had been as low and stale as it was when the coach told him that he was getting kicked off of the team and would never play volleyball again but could come back for a 'lesser' position or what Oikawa considered a lesser place; but he had absolutely no desire to do that, he only wanted to continue playing and soon get into a prestigious university with a great volleyball team. Now he had no hope and was buried by the feeling of abandonment and uselessness to add to his misery. Not even being offered as a coach-in-training, manager, or team assistant could get him enthused; there wasn't much of the year left anyways so it would be pointless to learn anything. A waste of his time is what it would be. But who was he kidding? Now he was an average person; a patient in a hospital bed with nothing to do but talk to the last person who remained with him and eventually go back home to live out a life without his favorite sport or pastime. The team got to speak with him for a short time, but he didn't have much to say and nor could he find it in him to apologize like he should have. Sadayuki and Irihata at least tried to seem sympathetic and understanding, but their words were as harsh as his aching pains.

He was so useless and feeling isolated. At least he had his best friend.

It was the painful truth that Iwaizumi didn't want to speak about but Oikawa already knew so there was no reason to lie; it wouldn't make him feel any better if he did anyways, there was no reason to get hopes up just to be later disappointed. "No, the coach tried to get a hold of them but only got the answering machine from both. He tried this morning and lunch and still got nothing, he said he'll try again later this afternoon; maybe we'll get lucky then?"

Oikawa groaned in discontent and kneeled forward to bring both of his hands over his face before moving them up to his hairline where they loosely separated locks of auburn just above the bandages, frustration and distress was clearly evident in his body language and it was intensifying with him lightly shaking. He's already been through enough today but the troubles wouldn't stop adding up. "I can't get their attention as a star volleyball player and now I can't even get them to care enough as an injured amputee?! Damn it!" He shouted and fought back the next wave of tears, nothing he did; not even losing a leg or nearly dying could get his parents to care enough! "They don't care, they never do!"

"Don't say that!" Iwaizumi suddenly barked and grabbed Oikawa by the collar of his shirt and carefully forced his friend to look up at him. "You know that your mother really loves you and your father too. They're just really busy is all."

Oikawa growled and grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and pulled it away to free himself. "So busy that they can't even call and check up on me every once or so often?!" He snarled. "Ever since they moved to Ikeburkuro and became 'office puppets' I haven't heard much from them at all, they're so busy that they can't even take the time to come and visit or make a lousy phone call; not even when I'm they're own son in a hospital bed." He then inwardly cringed from a sharp pain coming from his chest, he sat up too abruptly and felt as though he pulled something. "I- I definitely wouldn't expect dad to come," He hissed. "He wasn't there for me as a kid and he definitely won't be here for me now. I hate him." He angled his glare downward and seethed as he held the pained spot over his ribs.

There was no reason to argue that point even though he wanted to, Hajime remembered well that Oikawa's father wasn't around hardly ever when they were kids; he wouldn't call himself as a replacement but was there for Toru when times were tough. At least then he had his loving mom but nearly ten years ago she traded her hometown job for a cooperate one like her husband did years before and left Toru with his uncle; whom he didn't get too well along with. He knew Oikawa played off the loneliness many times as he got older but Iwaizumi always saw through those masks; fake smiles and careless expressions that were used so many times. It's one of the main reasons why he stuck it through with the brunette and made it a personal goal to always be there because he knew that Toru hardly had anyone else other than his older sister who got married almost eight years ago and moved out but still lived in town and occasionally visited. Not even his popularity or fanbase could fill the void of losing his parents and missing out the years with them in his younger and now older teenage years, they likely wouldn't be there when he graduates and goes off to a university either.

"I'm sorry Oikawa, I wish they knew; I'm sure that your mother would worry sick and rush down here if she had found out. And even though she's not here; at least you have your friends, your team. We've all been very concerned and unsettled since the accident, just knowing that you're alive puts us at ease though."

"How? I can't play anymore." He said blankly, still gazing at the covers with a deep frown. "Getting removed from the team should be very devastating to you guys, the morale will be at an all-time low and victory would be a huge struggle without me."

Iwaizumi furrowed a brow and then sneered lightly, Toru wasn't getting the bigger side of the picture; he needed to realize this and remember it well. Sometimes he could be so selfish without realizing it. He stood up from the chair and moved closer to the side of the bed with a fist visibly shaking. "Hey, you're alive. That's what really matters to us, it would have been more tragic to have lost you completely. I- I don't know what I would have done if you died you idiot!" He growled and then placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed absentmindedly, Oikawa looked up at him with a change in his expression; it was surprise mixed with hurt. "I got kicked out of the hospital for going into the operating room because I thought you were going to die, do you think I would care about you not being able to play more when your very life that is infinitely more important?! Don't ever think that!" He shouted and stomped his foot; holding back his strong desire to nail the idiot on his injured head.

This made Oikawa blink and look away as he thought more about it, Iwa-chan cared that much then? A smile graced his lips for a few long seconds before fading fast. He wouldn't ever expect anything less from him and was glad of it, he even wondered if Hajime ever considered himself a replacement of the family that moved out of his life too soon. He did have a point and Toru understood that he himself was so much more important than he ever thought before, that was certainty comforting coming from one so important to him. Only that comforting feeling didn't last long; too much plagued his mind now and most of it was regarding his life from this point forward. He's only ever lived to play his favorite sport and poured nearly seventy percent of his time into practice and games, watching alien movies and watching over his nephew. Then there was school, and time at home when he'd watch the previous games over or practice his serves out back. What more to life was there without volleyball when all that he's ever worked for was ripped from him so mercilessly? He did have himself to blame for being so inattentive like a child and walking right into traffic, now his team was going to suffer without him; the last stretch of volleyball games for the year will be filled with toil and strife because of his own stupid mistake.

There was no hope of even considering professional volleyball, it's a thing of the past as well as his promise to his friend that was broken.

He thought again about all of his teammates struggling and his fans losing their jovial cheer, not only would the team be devastated but so would the school and many fans that rooted for one of the best teams in the Miyagi Prefecture. They still had much to learn and there wasn't a better setter to replace him just yet, thinking on it; he realized that there wasn't anyone that could even come close to setting like he did because he hardly ever sat out in a game and was relied on ninety percent of the time to toss when he was playing. Who could possibly replace him now and be even close to his level? Yahaba was decent but still a work in progress as a setter, even in his second year he still needed more practice since he wasn't a gifted player. It was then when a certain crow came to mind; one that took his place years and years ago at Kitagawa Daiichi. Tobio Kageyama.

"Why were 'they' here?" He suddenly asked with a blank tone, still wondering why he woke up to that voice only to find the guy that spoke it right at his side too. Karasuno was many miles away on the countryside and they certainly had practice on the weekends.

Iwaizumi wasn't sure what made Oikawa change the subject so soon but was glad of it, he was done with listening and partaking in arguments for the day. The faint smile the guy flashed was conformation enough that he understood his importance outside of the club so it was time to shift the focus. But why ask this kind of question? Was it not obvious enough or was it just hardly believable? Oikawa could be so complicated at times, even more so in distress. Iwaizumi raised a hand up to scratch at an itch on the side of his temple, he placed his other hand on his hip and briefly closed his eyes. "You know- you should be glad that more people care about you than you think." His orbs opened back up to see Trashykawa with a dissatisfied expression. How could that not be reason enough? "Tobio is still your Kouhai, is it really that hard to believe?"

It wasn't that it was difficult to consider but why care that much for a tough rival? Then there was their interactions with each other, mostly of the negative kind for one or the other in confrontations. Even at Kitagawa Daiichi he disregarded the younger setter and shot him down when he could, it what competitors did to rising threats that had born potential ready to tap into. And as if that wasn't confusing enough, there was that face and that plea.

…

"Please Oikawa-san, just tell me that you won't ever give up?!"

"Just don't quit! Promise me! Please?!"

…

Those eyes. Those words. Why? What was there anything to gain for Tobio-chan? … And Chibi-chan? Why was the shorty so determined to reach out to him too? All he ever did to the little guy was taunt and intimidate, playing mind games and using his height and reputation to shadow the small jumper. What was the reason for either of them dropping in when they really should care less or really not at all?

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" Iwaizumi sat down next to the bed and turned his head to the side to face the window, the sun was high up in the sky now and rays of light shining down made him narrow his eyes a bit as he watched cars drive on by five stories below. He knew the reasons, he was told loud and clear by the two opposing team members. Actually, there was more reasons than he ever thought and maybe there as more that he didn't know. It was easy to understand Tobio and yet there was something he wasn't throwing forward directly. As for Hinata, he seemed to share some of the same reasons as well as have some of his own. But narrowing down the motives of the two to the most important it was just a simple word; although it had great meaning that even Oikawa would know about. "Respect." It was all he said for the moment, it was the easiest to recognize.

Oikawa glanced over to his friend but he was still staring out the window, his brown orbs then trailed over to a volleyball that was resting on a table close by; his whole team had signed it as a 'get well soon' present. Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan respected him as did his own team. At least that intention made sense, he never thought about it often but he knew that Tobio-chan respected him even though he had hardly any at all for his kouhai. It's why the gifted setter never 'vocally' boasted to him, never picked a fight or at least attempted to start one verbally nor physically, he never lashed out at him like some would if they lost their cool or like how he almost did to his underclassmen back in junior high, it's why he went to him for advice about his quick with the shorty and asked even though it made the guy uncomfortable. It was also the reason as to why he asked to be taught how to serve many times years ago. He now even took embarrassment and swallowed it down in open public when he begged for guidance before the volleyball tournament. It's why he came today. Respect. It seemed like Shoyo also had some too, even if he did sort of 'bully' the small middle blocker before their game. At least it made some sense, but it didn't clear up the reason why Kageyama wanted him to keep playing despite his setback.

After going a long minute or so without a response, Iwaizumi wondered if Toru was satisfied with that reason alone; it wouldn't hurt to throw more out there. The dumbass doesn't think about others enough; or enough people to simply put it. That is unless it's the team in practice or getting ready for a match; he's so conceited that he doesn't notice anyone beyond the team but a handful of people. Now he extends his 'fake' care and joy to acquaintances, rivals, and his fans, he loves the attention too; but they're all just people who matter little to him in reality. For someone who loves popularity and being a showoff; he sure gives little concern to the people he wants chanting his name. He's always been that way, ever since his parents left. At least that doesn't stop people from caring about him, even if it's a little and by people Oikawa rather detested. Hajime's eyes soon focus on his reflection of the window and he could see Oikawa in the background too; still sitting with that annoying miserable face that he's had since waking up, he was already sick of it and was half tempted to kick his ass out of it even though he knew he couldn't. But he suddenly had an idea, something to change that irritating pessimistic face.

Hajime sighed and turned his attention back to his bedridden friend. "I don't know how hard it might to believe this but he called you Oikawa-senpai earlier. Tobio did. Actually he said it twice if I recall correctly Trashykawa."

"Huh?!"

Toru's jaw-dropping expression was enough to make Iwaizumi chuckle lightly to himself with a small grin forming to match, Oikawa looked baffled and it was a better look on him than one of despair and self-loathing.

This was kind of a shocker, Toru has only ever recalled Tobio-chan actually call him senpai once; way back in the days at Kitagawa Daiichi. Right after one of the times that asked to be thought how to serve and Oikawa scolded him for calling him that and told him not to anymore, he didn't want to hear it from a born prodigy. That was years ago though, now Tobio was cold, aloof, and grumpy all of the time except on rare occasions that he's seen the younger setter. So to call him senpai now after their forged rivalry and strong antagonism to each other was actually hard to believe, in fact he wouldn't if he didn't trust Iwa-chan more than anyone else. Unless, he's joking? Wait? … His expression fell and he pouted. "You're kidding right? Ah Iwa-chan, you know how to get me going." He rubbed the back of his head with a faint halfhearted smile.

Iwaizumi folded his arms but he didn't lose his grin. "Kidding? I'm not you dumbass, him and Shoyo even stood up for you before you woke up." This captured the star setter's attention. "Those two even said more on your behalf than me and the rest of the team combined and I even argued out of place but not that much, they talked back to the coaches and Tobio even shouted at Sadayuki because of his respect for you; you should be thankful that he talked out of his place to his elders on 'your' behalf." He didn't know why, but thinking back on what those two did despite how disrespectful they were and how rough Tobio was to Oikawa made him feel little better. They cared enough to do that, even as Oikawa's best friend he should have done it and more but couldn't find the courage nor confidence, he settled for his idiot friend being alive and that was it while two rivals from another team went a step further and argued to get the trashy king playing again. Some teams would have even celebrated having a rival out of their way, but not Karasuno it seemed. Oikawa didn't know just how lucky he was to know people like that.

They say that respect is a two-way street and yet Tobio-chan and the short-stack ignored this saying, settling on giving it and receiving none in return. For Karasuno's setter it had been that way for a while now and he still accepted it that way. It was puzzling and somehow interesting, but it wasn't like it mattered now. Oikawa gently reclined back onto the bed and rested his head on the pillow and his aching arms at his sides, his mind now wondering back onto those two crows. As annoying as it was, he let his mind refocus on their words.

…

"You can't just kick him out of the club, what happened was an accident! He was not at fault!"

…

"Doubters. You underestimate him."

…

He couldn't even stand and yet there was still belief in him as a setter. Why want a rival around, let alone defend his strength? Nothing to gain. Stupid Tobio. Stupid respectable Tobio-chan. Perhaps he earned just a little, a pinch more if anything.

...

"You know, what's the point of putting someone down now when they haven't even said anything to defend or prove themselves? Why not let him try and prove you wrong? I am short, always have been and this is what limits me in volleyball; and yet I've shown you that even with my size hindering me; I can still play. I can jump because I pour every bit of my will and strength into every leap just to reach the ball and hit it, battling in the air is where I 'want' to be and I won't let nothing stop me from getting there. So long as I can move I'll never give up. Can the Grand King say the same? The court is where he 'wants' to be right?"

…

Chibi-chan didn't know how right he was, it's too bad; it didn't matter now.

…

"Don't let this be the end, you have to keep playing somehow! Just don't quit!"

…

Why defend him? Why fight to keep him in a sport that he can't play anymore? Why Karasuno?

"Hey Iwa-chan?"

"Hmm?" Iwaizumi raised his brows and sat up in his seat.

"Those crows just don't know when to give up do they? Maybe the team have bird-brains like Tobio and Chibi-chan? Tiny little things." He made a small pinch with his good hand to indicate a rather small size.

It wasn't the most hopeful thing to hear seeing as he wanting nothing more than to have his friend on his feet again but he took what he could as long as Oikawa was happy or content whenever he could be. "Tiny or not, maybe it's the drive they have that we could all need. Possibly, but who knows?" Hajime laughed heartily.

Oikawa tilted his head to the side and found a smile forming on his face, his friend was smiling despite losing his volleyball partner. "I'm sorry Iwa-chan." He said earnestly. He really should be apologizing to the entire team now that he thought about it, but Hajime was the one who deserved it first; always being there for him when no one else was or could be. Not even his team was there as much or as long as Iwa-chan was, he was a childhood friend after all. "I made you worry too much and did something careless and I didn't listen to you." He shot a surprisingly cheerier smile at the ace with his hand scratching the back of his head. "It's okay if you scold me though, I kind of deserve it."

Hajime beamed back and tilted his head to the side a little. "Its okay you idiot, stuff happens. …But don't let it happen again, got that?" He knew he couldn't strike the injured idiot like he usually would so he reached forward and flicked Toru on the nose, gauging Oikawa's sudden reaction meant that it would do for now.

"OW!" He yelped aloud and covered his face, he then proceeded to rub his reddened nose. "So mean Iwa-chan. That seriously hurts!"


	5. Make Me Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some character development! In this chapter there's a surprise guest, well maybe not so surprising but certainly needed for later chapters. Interactions with the Karasuno duo.

…

"Errraaaahhhhhh!" Hinata threw his arms up to the sides of his head and groaned loudly in frustration, he sat back in the computer chair and was promptly hushed by several people close by; most of them had been readers disrupted from the perpetual silence.

"Quiet, if you keep that up you're going to get us kicked out of here; we've already been warned five times dumbass." Kageyama scolded in a whisper, he then brought his clenched fist down on Shoyo's head and made the shorter yelp aloud and rub his sore cranium.

"I can't help it." Hinata ran his fingers though his orange locks a few times before folded his arms and grunting in discontent. "We've spent hours sitting here and we haven't found anything that would help the Grand King play again; all of the sports models are fit for running and even climbing but not for jumping and sliding, not to mention the prices are ridiculous." He sank back into his seat and made and upset expression with his lips quivering and eyes drooping, a light growl came from his stomach and he visibly cringed from hunger. "And I'm hungry, we even skipped out on lunch for this so can you really blame m-ooof." The orange-haired shorty zipped his lips immediately as the setter elbowed him in the side and directed his eyes towards an older woman walking towards them, he quickly readjusted himself in his chair and sat up straight with an almost normal expression. This could be it, he could have just earned the ticket that would throw them out. He hoped not. Mentally prayed not or otherwise he was going to get a beating from an already distressed and somewhat pissed Kageyama, the hit he just got on the head was more painful than usual; the coaches and frustrations must still be egging him on.

Kageyama moved back over in front of his monitor and adverted his gaze as the librarian moved up to them behind the desk and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse me gentlemen, but this is the seventh time that I've been told that the two of you are being disruptive."

Hinata did his best to hide a forming grin, it fell flat though as his partner shot a nasty glare at him from his side; now was not really the time to point out that Kageyama miscounted the disruptions even though he really wanted to. Shoyo rubbed the back of his neck and made a weak smile. "We're sorry," He apologized. "We're just not having any luck on our research is all, it's a little frustrating."

The librarian adjusted her glasses and brushed a thick lock of frosted brown behind her ear. "Well I am sorry to hear that, but this is a library and people are here trying to read in peace and quiet. I'll give you one last warning, if I get one more report of disturbance from either of you then you're out. Are we clear? I don't mind letting you use our computers but you're getting too loud, quite possibly the loudest visitors we've had in months. So please mind the people around you and keep your voices down."

Tobio nodded even though he was annoyed since Hinata caused most of the commotions, and he didn't even get as near as loud; but then again he did cause a few himself but certainly not as loud as the shrimp.

"Yes ma'am." Hinata said and sighed as the woman walked away. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk and planted his cheeks in his hands. They were having no luck whatsoever and now they were getting close to being forced out, well staying wasn't going to help much anyway at this point but to give up so willingly and soon without anything to help them was upsetting. It was not so much as giving up than it was just failing horribly, they could try any library in Japan and still come out emptyhanded. Maybe they were just looking the wrong way? Surely they could find a prosthetic manufacturer that sells the best of the best right?

"You're right."

"Hmm?" Hinata tilted his head to the side a bit after hearing Kageyama speak, he wondered if the setter was reading his mind suddenly. "Right about what?"

"The prosthetics. All that we've found is very expensive and none of them are what we need, not for a sport like volleyball. But after all; prosthetics can't replace a part of the body and work just as well, they're merely extensions with limitations." Kageyama's frown deepened and he folded his arms. "We might as well be wasting our time here."

Hinata let his arms fall and he pushed himself back before standing up, he clenched his fists. "We can't give up yet, there has to be something out there that we've overlooked or just haven't seen yet. I'm only suggesting a break, then we can come back and look some more; we don't have to stop for the rest of today."

"I know, but what we're looking for is a replacement leg that can be angled properly and move fluidly without hindrance; one that can hold up the body during receives and be quickly moved and readjusted throughout the game. It has to basically function like a leg and preform like one at all times, but even with modern technology on the subject; it's going to be tough to getting something even remotely close to the real deal. Affordable on top of that assuming that we find one. It might take weeks of searching to find something even decent enough to play on or work or suit him." Kageyama's frown deepened. "That doesn't include how we're going to get Oikawa-san back up and find the will to even try." He got up from his seat and pushed his chair back to the desk, the tone of his voice deflated and lowered. "We may be way in over our heads in this but if there's a way; any way, I'll take it. No matter how long it takes."

Hinata nodded. "Then what do you suggest we do now?"

"I guess we go home, we'll go to the nearest library closer to home tomorrow after practice and search again; we'll eventually stumble on something good. I haven't seen or known anyone in volleyball who wears and uses prosthetics nor anyone from any sport for that matter so I don't have a starting place to begin searching properly, but I'm sure that there's some people out there who do have them and play sports as well as anyone else can. We just need a better starting point and then I'm sure we'll find what we're looking for. I can start searching old sport rosters of any team of any sports clubs and official teams in all of Japan, I'll see if I can find any handicapped and hopefully get a contact. It may take a while though, there's lots of teams and barely any handicap that play."

"Well- I guess you're right, I am kind of tired and hungry too." The shorter of the Karasuno volleyball players yawned lightly and stretched his arms out behind his head. Maybe we should go home and rest up for now, or practice at the house for a little while; you know- to make up for skipping out on today's practice? But first- I would like to stop by and check on the Oikawa-san, if it's okay with you?"

Kageyama blinked but didn't disagree, his cobalt gaze trailed the walls and bookshelves until it landed on a clock. "It's been three and a half hours since we got here, the coaches and the team have likely had enough time to talk to him so now would probably be the best time. If anyone's with him then I'd say it would either be his parents or Iwaizumi, if we're lucky it'd only be Iwaizumi."

"That'd be okay, the less amount of people the better since a lot of people are conflicted with you around." Shoyo beamed.

Ignoring that needless and not completely true statement Kageyama turned around and began heading towards the doors.

"I have the starting point that you are looking for."

The out of nowhere voice made Tobio stop in his tracks and turn his head to see one of Aoba-Johsai's volleyball players; and formally one of his teammates from Kitagawa Daiichi, standing up from one of the computer desks two rolls up and adjacent from his and Hinata's. "Kunimi?" He questioned, he blinked and noticed that the quiet guy had a piece of paper in his hand and it was being held out towards them.

"What's this?" Hinata asked as Akira moved closer and handed him the paper.

"It's a compiled list of websites and contacts that make customized prosthetics, almost all of them are top-notch companies that make only the best in quality and build just about anything to the specified request; with the right amount of pay that is. There's also a few training specialists listed in there that teach amputees how to properly use and function with prosthetics, I thought it was necessary. I don't know much about these companies and trainers personally but I hope it's better than nothing." He handed the paper over to Hinata and he glanced over it and he beamed.

"Whoa, there's a lot. Customizable? Why haven't we thought of that Kageyama?" He asked now turning towards his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Kageyama, not too comfortable with talking to his former teammate moved up to Hinata's side and snatched the paper from his hands. His eyes move down the list and most of the names had 'customize or customizable prosthetics' somewhere in it, he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of tailoring prosthetics himself; they could design their own and have it made specifically for volleyball. This is was exactly what they were looking for as much as he didn't want to admit to himself; although it didn't explain why the guy was there in the library with them nor why he did his own research just to help them out. "Why are you helping us?" He questioned again, noticing that Kunimi was returning the same uncertain and somewhat tense stare.

Akira pocketed his hands and shrugged lightly, he then seemed more relaxed as he moved his eyes to nothing in particular and thought about it. "I don't know, but maybe it's because you at least tried to help and stood up for our captain; even if your argument with our coach was unethical and disgraceful. I don't have much hopes for Oikawa playing again to be honest but what you did sort of merited it."

"You didn't have to." The shortest of the three said. "But how did you know where to find us and know what we were looking for? You left right before the rest of the team showed up."

"It's kind of obvious what you two were wanting, Tobio made that point clear enough when yelling at our coach. Not to mention that the two of you were talking over the subject and the directions to the library quite loudly as you left the hospital, Kindaichi and I were just a few feet outside the front doors talking and you seemed too focused to even notice us."

…

"Kindaichi, he's alive at least so try not being so upset. I'm just as disappointed with the coach's decision as you are but we can't change the fact that Oikawa can't play anymore, we must get over this and learn to play without him. I mean, we're going to have to by the end of the year anyways so why not get a head start?"

"It's not that easy." The taller of the duo stated with a downcast tone and a weary posture, he pocketed his hands in his school jacket and lowered his head. "He's more than a point-maker and team composer, he's our Captain; the bringer of confidence and respite. Having him as a setter is like an honor! I wanted to be on the same team with him for as long as I possibly could because I know that is unlikely that either of us will be on the same collage volleyball team as him, this is our last chance to play with him on the same side even if there's no more tournaments. This is the one thing that we could look back to someday and say that we played on the same team as Oikawa Toru, wouldn't that be great? He's one of the best and the greatest supporting teammates that I've ever known, so missing out even one game is upsetting, but now its worse knowing that he'll never get to star on a university team and finally bring down Ushijima. We lost our chance for revenge at the Spring-High Prefecture, but now Oikawa will never get the chance again ever because of that accident."

Akira understood and nodded respectively. "I know, it's the hardest part to accept too. We can't change nothing though, all that we can do is give the best moral support we can and do our best to win on our own. It's what he wants, he's told us plenty of times that we were going to have to get better before he's gone so that we can hold our own and keep Aoba-Johsai High as a top school in the prefecture."

"I just wish he never got hit, it'll never be the same without him." Kindaichi finally lifted his head and forced a small smile despite his distress. "But- I will keep playing even if he's done, he's taught us too much to let our talents go to waste right? He did always say 'Hit it until it breaks', maybe he also meant us to go until we break too... But in a good way! "

Kunimi groaned quietly, remembering all the times that Oikawa said to reserve his strength and save it for when the rest of the team starts to lose theirs. He had to learn in conserving and then going all out before the end of matches, which was great; but also a pain. "That he did."

"Hey, I'm going to head home now."

"Hm? Already?" Akira raised a brow. "Don't you at least want to see him again today?"

The taller swayed his head back and forth. "Na, Oikawa needs some time alone for now; of course after getting to speak with the rest of the team."

"I doubt they will anytime soon, the coach did say that they needed to be alone and discuss his future regarding the volleyball club. I suppose he'll tell the rest to come back down as soon as they get up there."

"But why didn't Irihata keep them down here instead of letting them go all the way up just be sent back down? He knows about the discussion doesn't he?"

"He does. The coach did say that we'd get to see him, he didn't specify how long or if we'd get to speak to him once he's awake. Oikawa has an important talk, we can wait on them but even seeing him for a brief moment might put everyone at ease, or at least their fears for him anyway. Besides, it might just take the majority of our own team to get the Karasuno crows out of there."

"I guess you're right, Kageyama is as stubborn as ever; but for once I can appreciate him for who he is… or who he has become I mean. I used to think that I would never see him any differently since Kitagawa Daiichi; cold and commanding, demanding, and self-centered. Now he's changed, he actually cares and for someone on a rival team at that; supportive even as strange as it sounds. 'His' rival, and also his own team. But I've never seen him so- worked up and riled over someone who doesn't care about him at all. And he wants him to keep playing in spite of losing a leg? I of course want the same thing and I'm sure everyone else on the team does too, it's almost like he's still a part of the old team from junior high; like me, you, Iwaizumi, him, and Oikawa were; back when he was different. I wonder why he changed in the first place, he used to be so quiet and nice and then suddenly turned into a take-charge dictator that wanted us to go with his every move and play as if our lives depended on it."

"There's no telling really, although I just figured it was because his obsession with victory and being better than everyone else. I could be right, but then again; I could be wrong. I can't say much about him, all that I know is that he's not the same and that's good I suppose. He's finally part of a team and perhaps something better." As soon as Akira finished speaking he blinked, the hospital doors were pushed open with the said player and his partner going through and exiting the building. Kageyama looked upset, his frown was deep and his eyes narrowed tightly; even his posture from pushing a door clearly revealed his irritation. The two stopped just a few feet from the doors before turning their heads towards downtown and away from Kunimi and Kindaichi.

"Six blocks from here heading west?"

"East." Kageyama corrected the shorter player and pointed. "We're facing east right now, we go down the street here take a turn at the fourth; it'll be two more blocks and across the road. Big building, probably hard to miss."

"Well at least the library isn't too far away, just a little walk, that'll give us plenty of time to search for a leg for Okawa-san." Hinata beamed with anticipation, not surprisingly more upbeat and excited than Tobio.

Kageyama began walking and pocketed his hands. "Then what are we waiting for, let's just go already."

"Right!" Hinata quickened his pace after him until he was at Tobio's side, the two continued onward without a single glance back but continued to talk although their exchanged words became harder to hear after gaining some distance.

"Whoa, talk about timing, Kageyama looks pissed." Kindaichi noted, not all that surprised. "I guess the guys got them out of there."

"And it looks like they're going to try and help our captain after all."

"Yeah, that should be us too." Shallot-head said more bitterly with a downcast tone of voice. "Should be; although it wouldn't change anything, not after what Sadayuki said. He won't play again."

Kunimi knew how much of a captain that Oikawa was to each individual on the team, he also knew that Kindaichi looked up to him the most; he had to be pretty bummed out to not even consider in trying to help Toru himself. Then again the coach was pretty harsh and said that there was no way Oikawa would play again, even on a fake limb. Still, what those Karasuno players were doing- what they have done so far since their arrival; he didn't know what it was but something inside him sparked a small desire for assistance. It was peculiar, so beyond him and yet there was a tiny spark of hope. Not for Oikawa playing unfortunately, but rather being able to walk again and show up for the games and be a supporter from the sidelines; that would cheer Kindaichi up and maybe enough to keep the fighting spirit alive in the last matches. It wouldn't be exactly normal, nothing would ever go back to being the same as it once was; but coming close is all Aoba-Johsai's team would need to finish the year proudly.

But helping Kageyama? It wasn't something he would normally want to do, in fact he really didn't for the simple reason of being around his former teammate for any length of time. Perhaps it was a form of resentment from their past days in junior-high? He didn't necessarily hate him, he just didn't like him and didn't know if he'd ever be able to. But he had to remember what the stoic guy was here for, not for opposition to an opposing rival, but to support. It was so unlike him as hard as that was to accept.

Besides, the two crows gained a sense of respect from him. Just a little, not much to really count as something significant.

"I'm going to head home now, you going too?" He blinked and waved his hand in front of Kunimi who was still staring at the Karasuno duo getting further and further away. "Kunimi? You there?"

The dark-brunette wing spiker turned his gaze towards his friend but didn't move much. "Maybe later, I'll probably grab a bite to eat first. Plus, there's something I'd like to do while still in town. Now since coach canceled practice today, I could come over later to your house and practice with you if you'd like? It's not like I don't have time, the gym is closed for now with Irihata-sensei holding the keys."

Yutaro scratched the back of his head from his friend's unusual decision of going off alone when he'd normally accompany a friend, the guy doesn't get out much and is usually dragged to places to his annoyance. "Oh, okay. The next game will be this upcoming weekend and without our central control tower it's going to be a tough game so we need to get in as much practice as we can, so I'll go home and get a head start and maybe rest up a little for the evening until you come. Maybe we can do what the Karasuno guys did at the first few Spring-High Prefecture playoffs, maybe we can try different things and temporarily switch roles; you know? We can better ourselves in different positions and be ready from any angle of the court, wouldn't that be helpful and cool?"

"It's worth a try I guess?" He lightly shrugged. Akira wasn't too enthusiastic about copying the crows even though it's not actually mimicking them; it would be something that would take tons of practice and have many failures, not something to try out and improve in when there was only a month and a half of games left before the year ended. He at least wanted to help the third-years, including Hajime to finish out good before leaving the team. "It's not something to get too comfortable with, not this late in the year; but we could try a few times for the upcoming year. Outside of matches for now. I'll be over around four-thirty or five this evening, don't go and wear yourself out too soon."

Shallot-head made a small smile and closed his eyes as he beamed for a brief moment. "I won't, I'll save the energy for when you come by, I'm also going to try and get Hanamaki and Yahaba to come over too." His smile flattened a bit and he turned around and stood upright while staring at the hospital building. "Matsukawa, and Watari won't be able to make it, and Kyotani of course would rather practice alone unless Iwaizumi comes but he probably won't be leaving the hospital anytime soon. The other third-years won't practice unless it's in the gym, picky bunch. Actually, maybe we could just go to the park and practice there, more space and less vehicles huh?" He turned back around and Kunimi was facing him this time.

"That sounds good, doesn't matter who shows up since regular practice begins again tomorrow. Whoever shows up today shows up, doesn't matter to me."

"You're right. Well, I'm off now; I'll see you later okay." Kindaichi waved as he began down the street in the opposite direction of the Karasuno duo.

Kunimi raised his hand a bit to signal a flat goodbye and watched him leave for a short minute before turning back and facing eastward, Kageyama and Hinata were gone and out of sight now. He knew where he was going and what he was going to do even though devoting his time was mostly for Oikawa and for his friend Yutaro's benefit; just a little intention was reserved for Tobio and his friend.

…

"I don't like either of you, especially not you Tobio; but I have my reasons for being here, for why I followed you two." Those slipshod brown orbs returned to the indigo ones, his expression was flaccid as ever but those orbs held tenseness clearly. "I don't have to explain myself Ki- Kageyama." He stopped himself from saying King, only because he knew how much the guy had become a team player; not that he was going to acknowledge it aloud.

These words made Kageyama narrow his eyes a bit, he knew this much but a reminder was very unnecessary and rude. Even something that took place a while ago had his former teammates still holding on to a grudge, the sad part is that is what entirely his fault and brought it upon himself; but these guys didn't know how to let go apparently. Well beating them in the Spring-High Prefecture and robbing them of playing against Shiratorizawa again might have caused tempers to flare up once more. At least Kindaichi; his supposed 'partner' back in the day accepted his changes but still saw him as an enemy but wouldn't accept his apology, which was surprisingly more better than Kunimi; who disliked him more and didn't want anything to do with him up until now. It was kind of difficult to pick who disliked him the most actually.

"I know that." He bitterly replied.

Hinata gaped while looking back and forth at them, Akira didn't like Kageyama but helped anyways? But why act this way now? "Can't we get along?" He suddenly spoke; tearing the glares from each other and onto himself, the pair's eyes softened when he folded his arms and gave them a questionable look. "You want to help us, and you did even though you don't like us. You don't have to like us or help but you did because of respect, we're not here on our own behalf but for Oikawa-san. Save the attitude for the court and keep him the main focus."

Kunimi was the first to slacken up and nod, he had no intention of getting into a silent quarrel to begin with; he was here for Oikawa mostly. "Good point." He looked away slightly and placed a hand on his hip, looking aloof as Kageyama.

Tobio wasn't too thrilled to just let the conversation end on that page but he knew that he wouldn't do any good if he continued; they were lucky to even get help, even if it was from an old teammate that despised him. He couldn't really blame Kunimi for his attitude though, he himself was much more harsh in middle school; he was the reason they stopped trusting him and come to hate him. Sighing heavily Tobio put his arms to his sides and lurched forward into a bow, he once again swallowed his pride; he had to respect anyone that would help him with such a cause. "Thank you for taking the time to help us, we'd take whatever we can and appreciate it."

Aoba-Johsai's first-year's wing spiker was taken by quite the surprise and even had the expression though it was short-lived, he expected something more along the lines of some backtalk or a cold glare and given the silent treatment out of spite or even a stiff posture and pout of annoyance; not this. Apparently Tobio changed and more than just from a teammate standpoint, or so it appears for now. It was too soon to assume anything just yet. Akira nodded, he wasn't too happy to reply to Tobio but chose to for the benefit of keeping the shrimp content and not so loud. "No problem." He stated simply and Kageyama lifted out of his bow.

"Well, at least now we have a start." Hinata began aloud, but then his expression fell as his stomach groaned aloud. "Could you perhaps help us with just one more thing?" He asked, now clutching his gut with his left arm.

Akira blinked. "Hmm?"

"Do you know any close place around here to eat at?" He muttered through half lidded eyes.

…

"First helping us out and now eating with us? We must be growing on you." Hinata said excitedly as he plucked chunks of beef and rice out of his ceramic bowl and shoved them into his mouth with a mirthful grin from enjoying the savory taste. He and Kageyama was sitting on one end of a small table in the restaurant with Kunimi sitting on the other and eating alone and rather quietly.

The alone Aoba-Johsai volleyball player finished another bite of rice before setting his bowl back down and taking a sip of his hot tea. He placed his drink to the side and stared at the food on the table; not at all used to eating out with people he barely knew. Kageyama didn't count. "I was hungry too and planning to eat out after following you to the library, I just didn't expect you guys to be that invested and take so much time in your search. I was able to read a three-hundred and forty page book before deciding to help. The both of you kept causing commotions and getting loud in your frustrations, I was surprised that you stayed as long as you did. Besides, I might like being alone but I don't like being alone in public if I don't have to; like I need sympathy from strangers."

Kageyama had something to say for that but decided it was best to keep his mouth shut, there was likely no way to repair a sort of bond between his teammate of old like he wished he could, but there was definitely no reason to build a bigger wall in between and create more animosity. Instead he chose to say something a little more positive even if it felt weird to someone who could barely stand his presence. "If we find what we're looking for, then you'll get credit for it too. This much we can do for our thanks Kunimi."

Karasuno's number ten was taken aback a bit and paused on his chow-down; it made sense to but this was an 'out of nowhere' topic, one they left behind back at the library. This made Hinata wonder if Kageyama secretly wanted to rekindle the bond with his past teammate, he doesn't normally be polite unless it's to a stranger, his elders, or someone he respects. He also noticed that the setter wasn't eating much; he's just staring at his bowl and poking his chopsticks here in there at the noodles absentmindedly, and pork curry was his favorite too! Hinata looked back at his bowl, somehow not feeling so hungry anymore, even if it was his second serving.

Again, Kunimi was a bit surprised, although he wasn't looking for gratification in getting a star setter up and moving again; he really just wanted things to go back to normal, Kageyama was making that difficult acting the way he was now. He's not so much of a hothead at the moment. "Thanks, I guess. I'm not doing much though, just getting you going in the right direction is all." He said lowly.

"We could still have nothing if you didn't though, we were looking in the wrong places for hours. Wasting time and volleyball practice for nothing."

Kunimi shrugged and took another drink. To skip on practice and use up personal time was pretty admirable, although he didn't want to be thankful for the crows, but he was; silently… sort of.

"So-" Hinata suddenly spoke up to clear the awkwardness between the ex-teammates trying to be on 'decent' terms. "How come Kindaichi didn't tag along? You two are like inseparable." He took another mouthful, his eyes and ears awaiting a response from the silent guy.

Brown eyes finally peel from the table and land on Shoyo. "He's not taking the loss of our captain too well. His expression and hopeful words only cover up how he really feels, I know him enough to see through him and his pains. I've seen it before in our loss against Shiratorizawa and even you guys this year. He said that he's going to go and practice real hard to make up for the current loss of our supportive captain but he'll probably take the frustrations out on himself and keep them to himself so that he doesn't plague the rest of the team. He's probably heading home now to deal with it mentally so that he doesn't distract the rest of the team that will be coming over later to practice with us."

"Oh, that's pretty tough."

Kageyama understood that feeling and he wasn't even on the same team as Oikawa anymore, to watch someone you respect and admire crumble and fall out of your favorite sport was certainty painful in some degree; it all depends on how much you respect that person. Kunimi obviously felt this same pain, perhaps even as much as Kindaichi; he just wasn't known for showing emotions so it's always hard to gauge how he felt. It seemed like tamed anger and cynicism was all he could show, well except for moderate joy when they won. "It's understandable." He began and actually took a bite of a noodle, he chewed and swallowed before resuming with the now not so antagonistic gaze on him. "I can also see where he holds onto hope, it's too bad the coaches can't see like we do." He returned his solemn gaze, showing that he's completely serious in comparing himself to his old partner but still being separate with his own beliefs. "He's strong, but to be stronger he has to believe. I believe that Oikawa-san will play again, Hinata does too."

Shoyo smiled. "Yeah, if there's anyone who can play on a single limb then it's the Grand King."

The wing spiker raised a brow and gave a rather questionable expression. "Why do you believe in him that much? Did you not see how he reacted to waking up with one leg? He was frantic. I can only imagine how he took the talk with the coaches, he's no longer apart of the volleyball club in Aoba-Johsai; they're removing him."

"That may be so, but we're going to prove them that taking him out was wrong!" Hinata frowned and fought to keep his composure. "He'll be playing again before you know it. We believe because it takes dedication, skill, and a strong love for the sport to play against the odds." His gaze faltered and he sank back onto his seat, he glanced over to Kageyama to see him with a suppressing his eagerness to speak out, they've said enough for today. "We're going to try and succeed, just you wait; he'll be up again."

"Hmm, I see. Still, I don't have the same hopes you have; but even getting Oikawa walking again will be enough to make me content. Just so long as he can drop by the gymnasium or pop up before a game to give us an encouraging word as he normally does before a match, it's what Yutaro needs the most. To you Toru may be a menace, but to us he's not just a control tower but a pillar of support and a creator of confidence."

"Well, if that's how you see it then you just have to wait on us." Kageyama began. "If everything goes our way then he'll be up and playing; hopefully in time for the last few games before his third year is over. I- I respect Oikawa-san too much to let him waste away from volleyball." Kageyama admitted reluctantly.

They sounded so confident, it was almost unreasonable and yet Kunimi couldn't find a comment to shoot them down; it would be pointless with their determination. They had the hope that Kindaichi wanted to have, why tear them down when his friend's hope was torn down and he didn't even try to help keep it alive? What kind of friend was he? Akira wondered briefly. If there was any possibility out there of Oikawa being on the team one last time then why not see if these crows could pull it off or even place belief in them too? It was a long shot and odds were stacked against them, but just hearing them speak out reminded him that where there's hope and grit, there may just be a way after all… odds were still slim but a single glint of light was better than sitting in the despair of complete darkness. These two were something else, even Kageyama was something new, something Kunimi never thought he could see; he was… normal.

Kageyama was normal, no better, or at least a little better… as a person! He suddenly didn't seem like the old King of the Court that he once was personality wise, no that was just a shadow of his former self; nothing like the person he was now. Even back in the hospital Tobio was showing a side that he didn't want to acknowledge or accept, but here the guy was; just across the table from him with a faltering expression still going at it. Akira couldn't tell if the guy was upset or just so determined to do something right then and there. Hinata appeared the same way but with a smile on his face, he was obviously the more confident one.

These guys were not just strong volleyball players but great people, losing to them and hearing that they beat Shiratorizawa didn't seem so bad anymore. They were more tolerable now if anything.

He could almost smile. Almost.

Kindaichi should have been here, he needed the confidence boost the most out of the team. Although he would be stunned to know that it was coming from his old partner Kageyama, what Kageyama and Hinata said to the coach was no show or gimmick; it was genuine for if it was an act they wouldn't remain so committed and spend nearly four hours wasting time on trying to find a new leg. He wondered if Oikawa would even believe this.

"Thank you."

Both Kageyama and Hinata stared and gaped lightly in shock.

"You guys are really serious about this, but I want to see you keep to your word and pull this off or at least take it as far as you can. I can't say that I believe like you do but-." He grabbed his tea and stared at his reflection for a short second. "But for the team's sake, Iwaizumi's sake, Kindaichi's sake, … for our captain's sake, just do the best you can."

Hinata and Kageyama shut their mouths and both nodded at the same time."Of course!"

Not much more was spoken after that, Kunimi was the first to finish his meal before saying goodbye and leaving the table. The Karasuno crows said their own farewells to the Aoba-Johsai player but remained to finish up and talk amongst themselves on what to do when they got home.

Kunimi exited the restaurant and ambled down the street at a steady pace, his mind still wondering on the possibilities of having his captain back again; Kindaichi wasn't the only one who wanted him back and supporting the team. He let out a quiet sigh and stopped at a crosswalk sign, as he waited his mind trailed back to the Kageyama of Kitagawa Daiichi, or more like the King of the Court; he remembered well how much louder and aggressive Tobio used to be. He wasn't like that at all back to the restaurant and the hospital; well maybe at the hospital but for the right reasons.

Actually, now that he thought about it, Kageyama wasn't such a bad person anymore; he's become tame, mature, and actually responsible as a player and quite possibly as a friend to some of his teammates. Finally, there was a reason to actually like him just a little bit more than before, but just a little.

...

Iwaizumi ran a hand through his short hair as he moved down the street, he was tired for the evening and homebound. Tired of arguing and dealing with Oikawa's sudden mood shifts. One minute the guy could smile but the next he would talk as if he were down at an all time low and almost depressed, Hajime knew that he couldn't bring enough comfort after having the coaches strip the school's most popular name off of the club roster and talk about how limited he would be if he tried prosthetics. He respected his coaches but could not agree with most of what they said, he even wanted to argue back just to make Toru feel even a little better. It's a shame that they have no faith in the setter, whether he could actually do something was depending on his own will.

Aboa-Johsai's ace could have gotten a ride home easily but the much needed fresh air was what he chose so he was walking home, taking the time to get the negativity out of his head so that he might just fall asleep tonight. All he needed was a breather and some time to think alone.

"Hajime? Iwaizumi Hajime!"

The simple call of his name had him lifting his head and searching around for the familiar voice, it was then when he spotted two forms from the corner of his eye. Iwaizumi turned his head towards the other side of the street across from him and saw Shoyo and Tobio just standing there.

"Hey, do you think you can help us?!" Hinata said aloud with an occasional car passing by, his smile wavered and he rubbed the back of his head. "We're kind of lost."


	6. Photograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if this chapter doesn't meet up to real chapter quality (Has been Edited!), but while typing it up I felt as though I needed it for future setup and one funny conversation between Oikawa and Iwaizumi later in the story as well as a talk for the quick-strike duo and something else, it also lets me use my head cannons of Iwaizumi. I'll let you guess what it is, no it's not cooking but I do feel like he could make something pretty good. Suga is my head cannon cooker! :3

…

"How did you guys get lost? The Library isn't even that far from here. Don't tell me that you've been roaming the streets for hours, it's already almost six o'clock." Iwaizumi said with his head tilted a bit with an unamused expression, he was standing before the two Karasuno players who were somewhat relived to see him.

Hinata was laughing lowly to himself while rubbing the back of his head, he felt so discomfited after hearing that; they must have been walking in circles if that was the case cause the last he checked the time it was four-fifty two. Not that he and Kageyama haven't gotten lost before during practice runs and end up at rival schools or anything like that, which they have he couldn't deny even if he wanted to. They had a terrible sense of direction, or just poor memory. Kageyama out of the corner of his eye looked a little annoyed with his eyebrow twitching a little, he must have thought the same; it is amazing that the hot-headed setter hasn't killed him yet. "Well we were at the library for a little while and then we ran into Kunimi there- and he helped us."

"Kunimi?" Iwaizumi's eyes widened a bit and raised a brow as he spoke the name quietly, somewhat surprised.

"Yes." Kageyama replied blankly with a nod.

"Yeah, he assisted us with our research and we asked if he knew where a good place to eat was since we've skipped lunch. He led us to a good restaurant and even sat down and ate and talked with us for a while, but he left before we did and we're not familiar with this town." Hinata had a drop of sweat rolling down the side of his head, still embarrassed some. "Kageyama and I kind of forgot how to get back to the library or the hospital." His posture slacked some, he felt so much like an idiot for being so forgetful; but even more ridiculous for walking the streets for a little while and butting heads with Kageyama along the way on which way they should go or how to get back to where they came from. That was probably how they got lost in the first place, it didn't help that his cell phone was dead and that Kageyama forgot his at home; they could have called Saeko by now since she was more familiar with the large town.

Hajime blinked, it was surprising enough that Kunimi helped the crows out, but it was even more shocking that he ate or even talked with them when he knew the guy barely hung out with anyone outside of the team; let alone Kindaichi. He thought to himself for a short second and even looked away briefly before returning his gaze. "You said something about research, what's that about? Are you two really trying to do what I think it is that you are doing?"

"If it's getting Oikawa-san a leg up then yeah." Tobio assured blankly, he crossed his arms and looked away. He didn't hate Iwaizumi or even dislike him, but like Kunimi he felt distant from the guy if not more so; just as he did back in Kitagawa Daiichi. Which was unfortunate considering he had more respect for him than the rest of the team, the only one he had more respect for was Oikawa-san, in a rival's and teacher's sense. It was nothing personal, Hajime was always around Toru and practiced with him more than anyone else so there was hardly any kind of nice bond formed. Well, except for a little, at least he taught him more than Oikawa-san did and actually spoke to him. Iwaizumi was more like a senpai than his friend as much as Kageyama didn't want to admit, now Toru used to talk to him even shortly after joining the volleyball team; but that changed quickly when the coach doted on him for having 'born' talent and skill. The way Kageyama played changed everything, 'everything'. The spikey-haired ace had always been sympathetic despite his typical behavior around his best friend, he was even protective at times and actually talked to him or threw a word of encouragement here and there even to his friend's protest. He was actually the one closest to him as a friend at the time; Kageyama was quiet and shy as a kid so he didn't make many friends, not even with his own teammates. Also; there was always a separation of sorts when it came to him and his teammates, age, grade, and ability. This also included his desire to learn and improve rather than getting know everyone, the only one he wanted to know the most at the time ignored him and kept his distance. Everyone else did anyways because he isolated himself to feel more comfortable. There were times in his life when he simply wished to forget, volleyball had no meaning to him until his first year in junior high. But that was history. Separation ensued but he made sure to know the team enough to actually communicate and play with, he was happy to get to know Hajime for he was the friend of his senpai and sort of nice. But he didn't get to know him all that well. It didn't help that he was mostly on the sidelines as the older players were on the court the most, but he always replaced the setter at some point or another to rest the other or be used to improve his own skills; which was Oikawa unfortunately, replacing him during matches only fueled his contempt for the young setter. There was no denying it. Hajime was always by Oikawa-san's side though; whether it be with a kick or punch and to yell at, or just there to fill a void like a friend would. He was always on the opposite end, distant. He then became an ace and an opponent from Aoba-Johsai; a rivaling school, the only thing he could feel from being close to the guy anymore was tense.

At least this time it wasn't so bad, they were on mutual grounds when it came to the older setter's health and mentality.

Hajime tilted his head to the side a bit and readjusted his bag on his shoulder, he didn't need any other kind of confirmation; Tobio was always serious and respected his elders so his tone made out the truth as much as his words did. What was surprising was the fact that these two were actually trying, he didn't know if they could actually find and afford a prosthetic; but if using almost all of their Saturday in town away from home and from volleyball practice above all meant that they were determined to make a difference somehow. He didn't know if he should crack a smile or protest so that they don't waste any more time or money for that matter, even to have Oikawa walk again was just enough for him since the doctor said that he'd be confined to a wheelchair because it was all his insurance and on pocket could currently afford. Toru was torn from the news and demanded crutches, but he wouldn't be able to be on them or use them for a long while; not while his left elbow and part of his forearm was fractured and going to be put into a sling soon. A leg though; be it fake- was a sign of hope, even Trashykawa would be happy to at least stand up again without support sticks in arms. But to play volleyball again would be only a dream, it can't happen and yet at least two people were determined to see it happen.

Hajime felt the ends of lips curve upward, he couldn't stop his soft smile even if he wanted to. Tobio has sure come along way and even had a friend to help him get there, he was proud he supposed; the young setter was much more mature and talkative than he used to be; much better than he was when he was as a second and third-year at Kitagawa. Even better than when he first started at Karasuno, which was saying something! He even put away their trivial rivalry for Toru's sake and stood up for him when he needed it most; even respect was stronger than a begrudging setter-to-setter relationship with his rival. Plus, his and Hinata's fortitude outmatched any of Aoba-Johsai's team by far.

Assikawa was so damn lucky to have such an admirable kouhai, blind idiot.

"A leg up huh?" Iwaizumi asked nonchalantly, his smile fell some. "It'll take more work than just finding one, the price is another matter in on its own; but if you two manage to get around that then it would be awesome. Oikawa's health insurance won't cover complete costs of his bill or wheelchair because they deemed his accident as 'negligent' and 'possibly suicidal', though I knew he wasn't trying to kill himself. Tight-wads." He huffed. "So his medical bill is pretty big and he has to get around some way so he has to have a wheelchair for now."

'A wheelchair, Oikawa-san in a wheelchair?' Hinata thought to himself, he could imagine the angry Grand-King sitting in one with his arms folded and pouting quietly with a deadly glare. It wasn't a pretty sight and it gave him chills. He made a quick glance over to Kageyama and he kept himself from jumping back in fright, Kageyama made a face similar to his; a dead-panned expression with a twist of 'can you really believe that' feeling tied into it.

Hajime sighed when he was given strange expressions. "Yeah, hard to believe I know. Tell me about it? I'll probably have to listen to him gripe and complain for the rest of the school year. Not to mention that he will demand to be wheeled around all of the time while his arm is in a sling, bastard. I told him to watch the roads on the way home, he's too stuck up for his own good; but maybe he won't be anymore." His expression flattened, his frown deep; it's not how he wanted Toru to mature as a player. He was hoping that it would take hard-work, dedication, time, age, and most importantly of all; understanding and acknowledgement of those he plays with and against. There's many people with many different levels of skills and talents and he needed to be able to match them through his own unique efforts instead of sticking to grudges and pushing himself so hard with resentment with barely anything to learn or gain but a sore knee. Arrogance was just one of Oikawa's downfalls in the sport, he calculates and observes intensely to build up a great strategy but sometimes undermines the potential of others of smaller significance until it gets to him. Sometimes he could devise a plan to get around them and other times stress chewed him up and he couldn't stay focused; this was perhaps the most noticeable with their match against Shiratorizawa, they mostly have strength and simple tactics but Oikawa would easily lose his cool because he was getting beat by such simpletons and the power behind Ushijima's spike. If he lost his cool the team would suffer with him, his pride kept him going strong but with less thinking and less considered actions. But to lose his haughtiness like this, there was nothing to learn from it, losing a match would be more insightful than losing a leg. Iwaizumi couldn't put a number on how many times he told Oikawa to cool it and focus; when admittedly he himself would become distressed enough that he would falter too. Still, Toru thought that he could beat his opponents with a well-developed team, he easily forgot to factor himself in and his role in more intense games.

Now he wouldn't be able to do that, now he'd have to learn the hard way; by sitting on the sidelines and spectating games to see what happens and watch other players go what he used to go through. Maybe one day he would realize it like so?

He noticed Kageyama and Hinata staring at him in the long moment of silence so he jumped back on topic.

"Without being able to walk and no one at home… it's going to be tough on him and I can't always be there for him, my grandmother has been very ill for a while now and needs to be checked on often; it's going to be a shit-load of work for me if he can't walk!" He said rather loudly without even realizing it, his mind conflicted between his needy friend and family. His grandmother lives a little further away from Toru's so going back in forth would be a hassle; especially since Oikawa's room was on the second floor of his house and he would need to either help the handicapped idiot get upstairs or fetch his clothes for him or something. Not to mention how Oikawa would cook food or bathe, or wash his own clothes and take out the trash. 'Stupidkawa for not watching the damn roads!' He sneered.

"Uh, everything okay Hajime?"

Iwaizumi blinked and lightened his facial features after the short one gave him an uncertain look with a strong hint of concern.

He nodded and folded his arms. "Yeah, just exasperated is all."

"So is there any way that we could go and see Oikawa-san again today? Could you take us?" Hinata suddenly asked, "We'd like to actually get to talk to him without having his coaches there to keep shooting his hopes down and trying to drown us out, we're here to support. I can't imagine being in his place; what it's like to crippled," The orange-haired teen narrowed his eyes a bit and spoke more quietly. "But what we can do is show that it'll take more than losing a leg to keep down a fighting spirit."

He has to admit, though Hinata was short he was a hell of a fighter; one always ready to go into combat to the end. Quite encouraging. Alas, it wouldn't do much at the current movement; perhaps later but not now. Not after having to deal with a stressed ace-setter that had been hiding his pain for hours and hours. Iwaizumi remembered that right after he closed the room door with only Toru left inside, he waited for a moment and heard a loud and distressing shout. He stayed longer and listened to the muffled sounds of curses and sobs, he wanted to go right back in but knew that it would only upset them both more. Oikawa didn't like to show any weak emotion to anyone, he barely ever truly showed it to his best friend. The idiot kept it all balled up all day and then let it go once he was finally left alone, he needed to get it out. Iwaizumi had left and went out to eat and get a breather before returning to his friend, only when he opened the door he found Oikawa was asleep. His eyelids were still a little red and puffy and his hair ruffled wild, but his expression was finally slacken though and soft from respite. Hajime had pulled off his school bag and taken out a smaller grocery bag that had been tied up, inside of it was milk-bread; Oikawa's favorite. He left it by the bedside table and turned off all the lights but a small lamp in the corner of the room before leaving to head home.

Toru has had a long day and needed all of the rest he could, even if he had been unconscious for a long while he was going to need all of the strength he had once he got back home. Things would probably be better after some good sleep. "He's asleep right now, I left not fifteen minutes ago. He's had a long and rough day so it's probably for the best if you come back again tomorrow, earlier than eight or nine though or you might find one of the coaches or even some teammates there. Sorry, but he needs rest right now."

Hinata's shoulders sank and he frowned. "Awww? Really?"

Kageyama didn't look surprised.

"Yeah, he's taken enough stress for today; our head coach even removed him from the roster today too and is trying to find a replacem- …" Hajime paused himself and frowned more deeply. "A backup setter-" He corrected apologetically. "Yahaba can't be the only team setter, if something were to happen to him or if he was worn to point of exhaustion during a match then we'd have a great disadvantage. Besides, Yahaba already pushes himself enough to fill in Oikawa's shoes as a second-year, he'll likely push himself twice as much now. He doesn't need to adopt Oikawa's ridiculous and time-consuming training regimen, it's too taxing on the body but Trashykawa could never see that. If the car accident never happened, then who's to say that he wouldn't have pressed himself until he really messed up that knee to the point of no return? It's just something to think about. So try coming back tomorrow, he needs some time alone."

"I-Iwaizumi-san?"

The ace looked over at Tobio after he said his name. "Hm?"

Kageyama tried his best to sound sincere and 'normal' he even let his own folded arms fall to his sides; he still wasn't used to talking to people, let alone rivals but this situation called for it. He bowed a bit. "C-could you please assist us?" He said sternly, at least it was easier to ask to him than it was to Kunimi and more easily to bow to the ace than to Oikawa. "It will be difficult just getting what we need but it'll have to take some effort from Oikawa-san to actually move again." He lifted out of his bow. "That look he had when he found out that he was missing his leg-" He paused remembering back to when he saw Toru just staring silently with widened eyes at the place where his limb should have been, not only was it a look of terror but also hopelessness. "And what the coaches said to him, he'll need all the encouragement he can; and as his friend he'll need you to keep him upright."

Iwaizumi lightly gaped.

"We'll help anyway that we can, and use as little time as we can. But please, I don't know how long it'll take to get what we're looking for but just don't leave him a crumbled mess; this is all that I'll ask of you." He finished, his gaze was anywhere but on the two people near him.

"Of course."

Those words made Kageyama look back and he was taken aback a little to see Iwaizumi actually smiling despite everything said so far, he was almost wondering if the guy was silently laughing at him for being socially awkward. He didn't have many connections with people after all and even speaking like this and to whom he was referring to was unnerving, far out of his comfort zone since he spoke to hardly anyone outside of volleyball games and school.

"That was my intention from the very start when I found out about the amputation, to keep his ass from being dragged and becoming a sad-shit-sack of pity. It'll probably be rough but I don't plan on letting him block me out."

That was at least encouraging from his teammate of old. "Thank you." He exhaled softly, it was much easier to thank him than with Kunimi and he wasn't feeling as tense with him talking to them; at least there were no non-verbal threats or signs of past resentment either. "That's g-good." He muttered and looked towards the sky, it was already painted with yellow-golds and tints of orange and red from the setting of the sun which was hidden by a building adjacent from them. "We should probably be heading home now, it'll be getting late soon."

"Oh yeah!" Hinata suddenly spoke up and turned towards the ace. "Hey, do have a cell phone that we could barrow for a minute? Mine is currently dead and Kageyama left his at home." He paused and made a slight glare at that teammate of his who shot him a disapproving look back. "Can we?"

Without much of a comment Iwaizumi dug into the pocket of his practice uniform and held it out. "Sure."

"Alright." Hinata opened up the dial pad but quickly came to a pause as he saw the numbers. He increasingly became nervous when he moved his thumb, he had forgot Saeko's number, he had added to his caller ID but he didn't currently have the number memorized or readily available; he can almost feel the tension coming from an aggravated Kageyama.

A vein popped up on Kageyama's forehead and he sneered. "Don't tell me that you forgot the number already?!" He shouted and landed a fist on the top of Shoyo's head once again for the day. Hinata didn't bother dodging and took the pound with a pained face, he sort of deserved it, but at the same time he suddenly realized that Kageyama should at least know it. "Okay, so I forgot; I was only given the number this morning!" He protested. "I could call Kozume but he lives too far away and probably doesn't even know Saeko." He began more coolly and handed the phone to Tobio. "Here, you call her then."

Kageyama took the phone hesitantly and managed to punch in the first three numbers but he couldn't quite remember the rest, he struggled, thinking of last numbers that he thought were all larger numbers above five but couldn't quite place which ones in the correct places. With a sigh in defeat he exited the call menu and handed it back to Iwaizumi. "I forgot." He mumbled in discontent, how stupid of him but of Hinata too.

Hinata suddenly pointed at the setter with accusing intent, he looked angry enough. "Hey, you should have at least known! She gave you the number last night and you gave it to me when we got to the hospital! You remembered it then!"

Tobio narrowed his eyes thinly and held back his fist, instead of striking again he held it out threateningly. "At least I knew more numbers than you, I got the first three when you couldn't even get the first single one idiot! Besides, I had asked Saeko for it again because I forgot my own phone, we've spent all day looking at a computer screen and being lost; that's plenty of time and distractions to forget a stupid phone number!"

"So, if you didn't just leave your phone in the first place-"

"My phone? At least mine was charged!" Kageyama countered with a show of teeth in a tight grimace, he grabbed Hinata by the collar of his white shirt and pulled him up to meet eye to eye in the argument because he was tired of having to look down.

The argument was over something trivial and yet Hajime wasn't surprised, a little annoyed himself but not shocked even the slightest. He could have easily left them without their notice; like Oikawa would have done, but that wouldn't be the right thing to do. Leaving two stranded crows in the large town couldn't be beneficial to anyone, certainly not when they're being loud enough to attract attention from several people on the other side of the street who was giving strange looks or even laughing to themselves from the verbal display of two idiots. Iwaizumi actually felt a little irritated hearing the argument drone on and on continuously with the blame being tossed back and forth, they were unnecessarily loud and bickering like there wasn't no tomorrow. A vein popped up on his head and his fist tightened, and to think that only Shittykawa could annoy him this fast?

"What good is it at your house?"

"Well I-"

They both went immediately silent when pulled apart without effort and looking at an irritated Iwaizumi with an intimidating glare, he kept a clasped hand on both of their collars of their volleyball team jackets.

They should be glad that he reserved his punches and kicks for someone more worthy of them; one more arrogant, careless, and self-centered. "Enough of this bullshit, so cool it." He seethed and the two lost their anger.

It took a few long seconds of quietness for the two to regain calmer composure, he did look pretty frightening.

"Okay, we're cool." Hinata admitted and was released as was Tobio.

"Good. Now, what are you two going to do now? You can't just stay in the streets fighting with each other."

Kageyama exhaled loudly and pocketed his hands, his expression was more clam but he wasn't as quick to throw his temper. "I guess we'll either walk home or take a bus, though after eating out and all of the seconds Hinata had; I'd say we probably only have enough money to get one of us home at least. Money for a motel is out of question."

"You can't call your coach or your teammates to come and get you?" Hajime questioned curiously.

"No." He replied simply with an unnerved look, especially after imagining an infuriated Ukai with a dark look from disobedience. Even the coach himself as kind of scary at times. "We were told not to come here and Hinata and I even played the sick card to get out of practice just to do this. We also told our parents that we were staying at the Tanaka's residence for the night, but we can't call up any of them or we'll be ratted out."

"Nishinoya nor Tanaka would tell on us, they can keep secrets and cover for us." Hinata pointed out eagerly. "Maybe they can get Saeko to come and get us and we can stay at either of their places!"

"Tch, you remember their numbers?"

Shoyo's expression fell quickly, the only numbers he knew right off was his own, Kozume's, Yachi's, his mom's, his dad's, Kageyama's, the coach's, and the school's contact number for some odd reason. Kenma wouldn't be able to help being distant and unable to drive, same would go for Yachi who is also too young to and probably studying at this late end of the day so no need to bother her. There was absolutely no way that he was calling his parents and getting in trouble, definitely not the coach either to be scolded and punished so they were screwed as far as he knew. "Sorry, I've got nothing."

"Good memory dumbass, now we'll have to walk home and make excuses as to why we left Tanaka's so late in the night; at least that part would be easy, like getting into a heated argument with you." He said with a noticeable hint of lingering aggravation.

Hinata tightened his lips and put his clenched fists down at his sides. "Well how about you? Don't you know any of their numbers?"

Not this again. Iwaizumi thought, he mentally face palmed. He was not used to this, but he was used to getting mad real quick.

"I know some, but I also know that anyone that I can call would get us into trouble." He said, masking his real knowledge of any numbers of his teammates besides Hinata; he wasn't a typical social guy and barely called anybody but his own parents or the coach.

Hajime sighed and placed a hand on his hip, he looked off to the side. He didn't like the thought of these two being on their own and too far from their houses; they barely got along outside of volleyball it seemed, plus he was tired of the arguing already. "Alright, you can come and crash at my place if you want." He spoke up to overthrow the voices going back and forth.

Both Hinata and Tobio stopped talking and looked at the ace.

"My parents are out on a vacation trip to the Caribbean Islands for a couple of weeks, I'm sure they wouldn't mind me having over guests; they tolerate Oikawa enough so I am sure you two would be fine as well." He returned his gaze to the crow duo and was greeted with expressions of shock that quickly turned to ones of gratitude; the shorty's was more dramatic than the lackluster setter's.

Kageyama gaped lightly, quite surprised that Iwaizumi was this considerate; it might have been the circumstances that opened the opportunity but the ace seemed okay with it.

They both made a small bow at once.

"Thank you." They both said in unison and lifted their heads.

"Sure, just don't make any messes and we'll be cool; I already have to clean up after Trashykawa every single time he comes over. …Pain in the lazy-ass." He finished with a low mutter knowing that Toru only seems to be lazy-like at his house likes he's being catered to. Iwaizumi motioned his hand to follow and began walking with his hands now shoved into his coat pockets, the two followed closely behind. He started to wonder why he'd even do such a thing, he wasn't exactly friends with either of them and Oikawa would flip at the very thought of him having them over. Not that it mattered, it was his house; not Toru's. Besides, why not return a favor? They gave up their time and practice to see Oikawa and even use it up to search a replacement leg for his friend. Not to mention their respect to Oikawa, that had to account for something even if the moron thought little of it.

…

The three made it to the Iwaizumi residence after about twenty or so minutes of walking, on the way Hajime even pointed out the direction of the hospital as the passed the intersection with the building several blocks down and barely visible behind a line of various buildings that included shops, recreational, general goods, and pharmacies. Both Kageyama and Hinata took in the sights and made mental notes of what the place looked like so that they wouldn't get so lost again, they also made it a personal goal to get along better so that they wouldn't be thrown out after getting a roof over their heads and not being forced to walk home.

They talked to Aoba-Johsai's ace along the way, asking about the team and where Iwaizumi was going to go after graduation. Hajime didn't have much of an answer for the latter question but spoke about the team and said that they 'were' doing okay but it would be a tougher time without their lead composer, he has faith in them but they are not quite to the level of self-dependency without the third-years. It would take some more time and effort. He went and asked his own questions as to how the team was fairing and if the second years would come close enough to meet the standards of the 'soon to leave' third-years.

Kageyama, though quiet most of the time walking said that Ennoshita was making good progress and becoming a lot like Daichi; a good captain in the making. Kinoshita and Narita needed a bit more time but could flourish well in their little ring of support with the aid of Nishinoya and Tanaka as the main supporters.

Iwaizumi then asked what they have accomplished today and was answered with an 'okay' answer, not much within the timeframe they had but it was better than nothing and a decent start.

…

Iwaizumi turned the key and pushed the door open, he left the living room lights on knowing that it would likely be close to nighttime by the time he came back; only he expected to talk to Oikawa as much as possible but didn't get to. Oikawa barely said much when there was so many concerns that a typical conversation between them could go on for weeks, that was the proof that the setter needed time to himself.

"Welcome, just be sure to take off your shoes and set them next to the door; one of my parent's rules."

Hinata and Kageyama didn't protest, they took off their shoes and ambled into the living room. It was quite a good size for the house with a large leather-black couch and black living room table to match. The carpet was a nice and clean shade of pearlescent white with walls a shade of a very faint almost-white teal.

One of the first things Kageyama noticed was the photos hanging from the walls, there was several; about half of them were of family photos or pictures of a younger Hajime. A few of the others though had Hajime standing next to Oikawa, there was also volleyballs in them. To his surprise there was even a team photo from back at Kitagawa Daiichi, he moved closer to the picture and seen his old team. Oikawa was in the middle spot before the team, being the captain was reason enough, Iwaizumi was right next to him and smiling though he didn't grin much even back then. Kunimi and Kindaichi were side by side on the right with other teammates, both smiling too which was surprising. Opposite of them were more players, but in the main back on the far left there was the younger version of him; he wasn't smiling like everyone else and standing slightly apart from everyone else like a sore thumb. He remembered well why he didn't smile or even try to be normal that day, but now that he thought back on it; it was pitiful and he found himself suddenly caring less and feeling sour.

"Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable, the TV remote is right next to the lamp and I have some newspapers in the desk beside the couch if you'd like to read. The coat rack is next to the door. I 'm going to make something to eat; just hope you like some mild chicken curry or agedashi tofu. Or I could order some delivery if necessary, depends if you guys are hungry; I didn't have much to eat myself today."

Hinata made a small bow and licked his lips. "I'll eat whatever you make, all of that walking has made me hungry again." He said earnestly while yanking off his volleyball coat and hanging it up. When Iwaizumi nodded and headed for the kitchen he turned his head to the side to see Kageyama glaring at a framed photo and walk over to the couch, he sat down and grabbed the remote from the side table and turned on the TV, his expression hinted distraught and annoyance. Hinata moved away from the kitchen entrance and walked over to the photo that was close to one of the living room's window, he gaped as soon as he saw it. It was the old team of Kitagawa, Kageyama was a team player in it and yet he looked the most out of place and it was his first year too. This made the middle blocker tilt his head to the side in wonder, he wondered why Kageyama was so … so… he couldn't exactly put his finger on it at that second but then instantly found the word when he noticed how happy everyone was but him. He was alone and kind of dejected.

But why? How? The last he remembered of that old team was when Kageyama appeared to be the captain and was commanding everybody to fill their roles and try harder even though they were winning, he didn't look so frightening in the picture; not like he did in real life when he faced off with the setter for the first time and became his rival/teammate. Whatever happened to that innocent looking boy though, the young first-year middle school boy? He frowned deeply, he knew the setter always had a passion for volleyball; his skills and determination to win at everything showed that so how could he become so cold and callous when he was playing the sport that everyone else enjoyed too?

"It's a stupid picture, disregard it."

Hinata turned back around, Kageyama wasn't even looking at him but apparently knew that he was interested in the photo. "Kageyama, why are not smiling? Everyone else seems to be happy so why not you?"

The setter only narrowed his eyes but still kept his focus on the TV screen but not actually paying attention to what was on. "It's not important, I was younger and that is all." He replied coldly, obviously hinting that he had absolutely no desire to talk about it.

The orange-haired shorty took one last glance at it before walking away and towards the couch to join his sullen partner, it didn't look like he was going to get an answer but then again maybe there was no significant reason. He admitted that even in his preschool days he wasn't a fan of photos, but it's not like it's hard to smile for three seconds. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch and adjusted himself on the leathery texture, from the corner of his eye he could see him still being quiet and watching something on the television. Maybe there was something to it after all?

…

"May I have so more?" Hinata held out his bowl and Iwaizumi blinked, for someone so small he could sure put food away. Amazing.

"Sure." Hajime stood up from the table and walked over to the stove before bringing the rest of the cooked meal, he placed it down and took the rest of his homemade curry before resettling on his seat. "At least none of it's going to waste." He added with a small smile and reached over to pluck up some tofu. "Oikawa doesn't eat much, not unless its milk bread or spicy flavored ramen, picky bastard."

"This is good Hajime-san, can I have the recipe?"

"You're out of luck, it's my mom's secret." He finished with a low chuckle. "It's takes a touch of a few hot spices, soy sauce, and fresh chicken, I'll throw that as a hint." He watched the two eat as he finished the last few bites of his tofu, Hinata was particularly happy; which seemed to be his set mood while Kageyama like always, was quiet and dejected. He barely ate anything and forced himself to when he noticed the host was looking at him. "You don't have to eat if you don't feel like it." Hajime pointed out, Kageyama placed his bowl of curry back down and set his chopsticks aside.

"I apologize." He lightly bowed. "It is good, but I'm not all that hungry right now. Oh and thanks for the hospitality," He made another short bow. "I don't get the opportunity often to visit others so forgive me if I appear impolite."

Strange, but then again he's right; he's never been the social type. Plus he seems to be thinking a lot lately, just quiet and gazing at nothing particular; like he's lost in thought. Today has been a rough one for all three of them and the team, as well as the coaches, but no one had it as bad as Oikawa. "It's no problem. Really." He said simply. "Maybe we all need some rest?"

"Yeah, I guess that is what I need most." He agreed standing up.

"Take the couch. If you need to use the bathroom then it's upstairs, second door on your right. There's a pantry next to that door, you can find some bedsheets and a few pillows in there."

"Thank you again." He nodded and ambled out of the kitchen quietly.

Hinata waited for him to leave the room entirely before turning to face Iwaizumi. "Hey Hajime?"

"Yeah?" He asked getting up from the table himself and collecting some of the dishes.

"I know that you, Kageyama, and Oikawa-san used to be on the same team and go to the same school, I saw the photo from Kitagawa Daiichi on your wall and Kageyama wasn't happy with it; it's like he was out of place. Why? Has he always been like that?"

Hajime scraped the bowls out into a larger one and stacked the dirty ones next to the sink. "I can't honestly say that I know. He's always been that way as long as I've been around him, he even seems that way now." He said, now corking up the sink and running water in it, he poured dish liquid and started to dump the chopsticks and small cups first into the soapy fluid before adding the bowls. "Actually, he wasn't as near as bad as he is now. Back then he was just shy and quiet, didn't think much of it. He got along with everyone and had passion for the club and sport like we all did, he played hard and had skill so I never saw a reason for him to turn out the way he did."

Shoyo pushed himself up and grabbed his and Kageyama's dishes before walking over to set them on the counter, he scraped the food out. "Someone like him couldn't always have been that way right? I mean, we're always going at each other in terrible situations and all that but this time it feels different, it's been like that ever since we overheard our coach. He's much tenser and twice as bossy and grumpy, he's also been more quiet too. I thought that maybe it was Oikawa-san losing his leg and not being able to play volleyball but he seemed to be better after getting some help from Kunimi and even you. However, after looking at the picture; it's like he's down and struggling to get back up. The photo wasn't even that bad."

The ace glanced at Hinata from the side. "Well haven't you considered that maybe he's not looking at the picture as much as he could be looking at the meaning behind it? Or looking back into the past actually? I know that this sounds odd but some people mostly keep pictures not just because they're looking great and all but remembering back to a time that they've captured and could revisit."

The short one blinked, that was interesting.

"Maybe there's something he's been suppressing? All I know is he was better but not much of a talker then. He was obedient and took compliments lightly, worked overall well with the team when he played and during team practices he was a decent match for Oikawa. I can't say that I know much more than that, or if anything big happened to him while I wasn't around. What I do know is that he changed very much when we left him, it's like he became obsessed with winning and wanted to do anything to achieve victory. Like to become better as if to outdo his senpai, all because of that award and recognition Oikawa got as the best setter." He picked a rag from a drawer nearby and began to scrub a bowl. "Maybe it was jealousy or he was just following the steps of the teacher to be like him or better? Only he knows. But why he was distant on his first year, maybe it had something to do with Oikawa? That seems to be the only other reason for his change that I can think of. Trashykawa can't help but be jealous of a prodigy when he's had to work all of his years to get to where he is now as a setter."

"That's not much help." He softly whined.

"The only thing you can do to get the answer is ask him yourself when the time is right, right now wouldn't be that time but maybe later when he's not so stressed?"

"I suppose so." Hinata sighed while moving to the ace's right and running some rinse water into the other side of the sink. He wanted an answer now, if only to talk it out and relive some stress from his partner's shoulders; talking things out and getting them off the chest usually works.

"Thanks for helping by the way."

Hinata lost his troubled frown and beamed. "Well it's the least that I can do for a free meal and a place to stay for the night."

"It's no problem but thanks, I'm used to having company over so it's nothing. Now why we have the time I would like to ask you a simple question if you wouldn't mind." He said, stopping his current task of cleaning.

Hinata paused in his place and furrowed a brow. "Uh? Okay, sure. Shoot."

Hajime continued when he received a nod. "Now I know you're short and all, but just how in the world do you jump so high?"

…

Oikawa blinked and found himself walking down the street of his home town while heading nowhere in particular, he noticed that he was wearing his casual volleyball training clothes minus the jacket. He had on his teal Aoba-Johsai volleyball t-shirt, which was strange since he remembered that he wasn't playing that sport or in that club anymore. He also noticed that he was even wearing his white and teal school pants that he liked to jog in during the early mornings before weekend practice, but the strangest part was he felt himself walking on a solid leg, not his real one but a fake that he could feel bound around his kneecap and the short stub. There was no telling unless he checked but he didn't seem to care at the moment, he was glad to at least be moving. He was walking again and it felt okay, not exactly normal like he remembered on his real one but it was okay. His left ankle was kind of sore somehow but he was able to walk just fine.

He blinked again when he suddenly heard footsteps next to him falling out of sync with his, they became increasingly louder along with the sounds of cars driving by, wind rustling through the leaves of trees, people talking in the distance from the other side of the street, birds chirping, and the soft buzzing of buildings with outside heating and cooling systems. He dared to move his gaze away from the street ahead to see who was walking beside him, his orbs widened and he wanted to stop walking right then but couldn't find the power to do so. Walking quietly next to him was none other than Tobio-chan, a couple of inches shorter than him with his hands pocketed in his volleyball jacket; that unreadable expression he often wore masked his face.

Why in the world was he walking next to Tobio-chan? He couldn't find an immediate answer but nor could he withstand his kouhai walking so close by him and acting as if it was okay; Oikawa didn't even want to be seen walking around with this stupid-face Kageyama. Surprisingly, Tobio wasn't paying much attention to him nor showing off his adversative expressions, but even making a turn down another street the guy was following without a care in the world and shooting random glances at him from the corner of his eye. Oikawa picked up his pace and managed to walk a little faster but Kageyama soon matched his with only slight hesitation, well that was annoying; he was definitely being followed by his inferior.

Oikawa again picked up his pace and even came to an abrupt stop, Kageyama mimicked him to his distaste; he even stopped but with an uncertain expression as to why his superior stopped suddenly. Toru began to walk forward and Tobio followed once more, the older setter showed a distasteful scowl and even huffed at the shorter player but Kageyama shrugged it off and followed like a lost pup adopting its guardian.

"Why are you following me?" … There was no immediate answer, but Tobio looked as though he was thinking. "You know what, don't even bother to answer. Just go away." He started to move quicker and found himself growling rather lowly with a twisted face of annoyance that could best describe that of a childish one when those footsteps rematches his.

"Go away Tobio-chan, you don't even live around here and I sure don't want to be hanging around with the likes of you so be off with you pest." He scoffed with a haughty attitude and flick of the wrist. "Fly off back to your team- your- friends, if you could even call them that." He flashed a contemptable grin, hoping it would piss the underclassmen off and get him to leave. Again he failed.

"I don't come around here often, and I don't even get to see you play anymore." He replied rather blankly. "You're heading to your last game of the year now; you're last play on Aoba-Johsai, I want to come watch. What's so wrong with that?" His words were rather quiet but he didn't seem annoyed one bit.

'Creepy little stalker.' Toru thought to himself with his eyes narrowing and his brow twitching. "You always watch but never learn, so there's no reason to be following me at all." He then blinked and came to a stop at the end of the street at the crosswalk. "Hey wait a minute, I don't play volleyball anymore!" He shouted with a fist raised at his kouhai who walked a few more steps and came to a stop in front of him. "I was taken off of the roster!"

Kageyama turned around, his expression was still unchanged; calm and collected and this pissed Toru off further. "I wasn't born yesterday."

These simple words not only threw the ace-setter for a loop but they also ticked him off and he let himself show more agitation than he would normally allow, masking was the only way to keep himself from bringing physical harm to the underclassmen that he almost struck years ago out of rage. Sometimes ignoring wasn't enough, this was a said case. Oikawa tightened his sneer and placed one hand on his hip and kept his coiled fist at his side. He mentally chanted 'composure' to himself over and over silently. "I- don't- play-anymore." He muttered.

Tobio then gave a quizzical kind of look with his widened a bit and his frown not so deep. "Uh, you still do, remember? You were in yesterdays practice match against our team, we won two out of three practice games."

"What?!"Both of his arms were now at his sides and being held outward from his shock. As if what he was hearing wasn't already confusing and believable. It sure in the hell wasn't! It's impossible!

"You had to sit out halfway through because you twisted your left ankle and couldn't keep balance without it and stay on your prosthetic completely, we got the upper hand without you there and managed to finish up with wins for the last two games."

"That's impossible." Oikawa smirked dangerously with a noticeable popped up vein on his forehead, he was losing composure fast; it would be easy to tell that he was showing anger than displaying his fake joy.

"You don't remember?"

"Of course not, because all I remember is being tossed out of my team like a useless piece of garbage and abandoned by my coaches after a freak accident that I unfortunately survived. I lost my leg, my number, my team, and now my place above you!" He said louder than intended and even poked the younger guy on the chest roughly with his index finger, his Kouhai of course didn't seem happy about that but looked as though he was denying something like the little dense setter he was. "And if that is not enough to satisfy that simple little mind of yours, I'll never again be able to beat you or get my revenge on the court from Ushiwaka-chan! Now I'll never get to beat him. So no, I don't remember." He finished with a smartass tone.

"But you have to Oikawa-san!" He shouted but got nothing but a cold glare. Kageyama frowned and even narrowed his eyes a little and placed a hand upon his chest as if showing some honesty. "Look, you might not remember, but I do. For proof we're even heading towards Aoba-Johsai and you even have your bag."

Oikawa jumped a bit when he removed his glare and noticed that he did have his bag fastened over his shoulders and laying against his back. He was surprised at this but it meant nothing, he probably just wasn't paying attention and went without notice. They were however; on the right street heading to the private school that was partially visible from where they were standing and he wasn't even trying to go there. Oikawa only raised his nose upward and crossed his arms. "So I'm heading to school, that means nothing."

"Wait, you just don't want me to come, that's it." He made a face that seemed only mildly surprised. Tobio suddenly made a small bow. "You don't have to lie. Please, allow me to watch you participate; just this once?" He asked sincerely.

"No! And I'm not lying!" He growled, fists clenching tightly.

"Please? I don't know if I'll ever get the chance to watch you again!"

"Forget it! Leave!" He snapped once more.

Forget composure.

"Oikawa-san- Pl-!"

"I said NO!" Oikawa trudged a couple steps towards Tobio, enough with his stupid rival and his nonsense he thought. "No! Never! I don't play volleyball anymore so just go and get the hell out of my life already!" Oikawa shouted and suddenly used both of his arms and shoved his kouhai away from him with a strong callous heave, he's wanted nothing more than to make Tobio go away and pushing him felt good; if only for a brief second before he realized what he had done.

Time slowed. Toru's expression dropped almost instantly when Tobio yelped and started falling backwards towards the busy street, the lights were green. Mahogany eyes widened in fear, his arms were stretched out still but frozen in place.

Kageyama yelped and stumbled backwards a couple of steps from the force and he lost balance at the very edge of the sidewalk, his expression was of shock as he slipped right off the elevated concrete and fell right towards the pavement, but just before he could even hit the ground the sounds of a loud car horn rang out followed by a sickening thud of impact and screeching tires.

Everything went white.

…

Toru suddenly lifted out of his lying position with eyes widened and his lungs desperately trying to catch his breath he was gasping for air. Sweat rolled his face and he lightly shook. He looked down at his hands, they shook.


	7. Volleyball Dorks and a Wheelchair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Oikawa-centric, not without first having a troubled Hinata.

…

It was hard to fall asleep much to Hinata's disappointment, he figured that walking most of the day, spending so many hours looking at a computer screen, eating two full large meals, dealing with coaches and people, and mostly Kageyama, that he would be very tired and be out as soon as he laid his head on the pillow; it was unfortunately not the case. The Karasuno decoy sighed and looked at the ceiling of the living room, his arms were back behind his head and he used his hands to support his neck; the floor was no place to sleep but that wasn't what was bothering him at this late hour. Sure, he was offered a cot tucked away in a closet full of stuff and would have to had help dig it out with Hajime a couple of hours ago; but he decided that he didn't need it that bad. Extra bedsheets underneath him made it tolerable and it wasn't really that bothersome, not what he had on mind and this out of nowhere energy that wouldn't let him sleep.

He tried to close his eyes many times now and let his mind wonder off on its own and lead him to that much needed rest, it was unfortunate that he had yet to find it; not with that picture on the wall within his sights and that young Kageyama on it devoid of happiness. It was dark with the lights off but with the full moon shining through the windows and basking most of the room in its glow painted almost everything in a pale tint, so Hinata could see pretty well actually and that photograph was lit up like most of everything. Kageyama's younger face was too. He's known the setter for quite some time now and even saw the stubborn guy as his friend; although he wasn't so sure if Kageyama thought of him the same way, he always referred to him as a partner if anything and sometimes teammate in games. There was usually nothing more than that, which is why he kept looking back to that photo, something in his mind told him that Kageyama was keeping himself closed off and taciturn. Well, actually he was coming out of his shell even before the nationals; he was trying to fit in even if he did it awkwardly. He was definitely looking more like a teammate and being more considerate since his beginning at Karasuno, but he hasn't just quite gotten that close to everyone; not like what Tanaka-san would do such as slinging an arm around a teammate and giving a thumbs up with a big smile. Now he was real close but still hesitating for some reason, still excluding himself at times when everyone wanted him to take part in real merriment; it's been a while now and he has yet to call anyone on the team a friend.

Hinata didn't let the possibility of him already considering everyone on the team his friend already be out of thought, for all he knew he himself might just look like a friend to that hard-headed setter and not know it. Kageyama was never too good with words nor showing that well-hidden warm side of his; the feeling of true joy, directness, and contentment, Hinata figured that maybe he was just wearing a curtain to hide it all and yet for a reason unknown. The reason would have to come out one day or another, and hopefully before the third-years graduate which would be coming soon. Thinking about the said setter, Hinata lifted his upper torso off of the ground and leaned forward to stretch his back some; he then moved his gaze away from his covered legs towards the couch.

There in full glory of the moonlight was Kageyama sleeping on his side and with his face completely visible and beaming with the pale glow. He looked so at peace with a 'not so deep' frown, lips slightly parted, slacken brows and eyelids, hair somewhat disheveled and sticking up in few places, and with a tiny trail of drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. The bedsheet he had on him was a bright pink and it was only partially covering his lower torso, he was laying on one of his arms that kept the pillow on the side of his head with the other laying close to his face like he was young and innocent.

Shoyo tightened his lips and struggled to keep himself from chuckling at the sight before him, he hasn't seen Kageyama asleep much but this was purely gold. He held a hand over his mouth and giggled lowly before crawling away from his makeshift bed towards an outlet nearby that had his phone charging, he was using a spare charger that Iwaizumi let him borrow so that he could call Seako first thing in the morning. He pulled it off and crept back over on his tiptoes with a mischievous grin. "Smile Kageyama." He whispered very quietly and snapped a picture with his cellular device, he looked on his phone and smiled so much that he could barely contain himself. It was one of those rare moments that he would ever get to see Kageyama look different from his normal stoic demeanor; now he had a keepsake to look back at whenever he wanted.

Hinata turned the device off and sat back down on his spot on the floor, his smile faded some; nearly the whole day has been nothing but stressful and irritating to the dark-haired teen and he handled it as best as he could. He even tried to keep calm; despite earlier today when he butted heads with the coaches. Kageyama fought to keep composure at the library and even tried to show gratefulness and thankfulness to Iwaizumi-san and Kunimi, it had to have been difficult for someone like him but he braved the strong winds and made it out of the storm okay. Hinata noticed how little by little Kageyama was showing more of himself in a different light, showing that as a kouhai with a terrible senpai that he still had respect and care. He showed that he was more open to his teammates of old when he could barely talk to them beforehand and was begrudged by them. And at last but not least, showed strong determination to see things through, he has only ever showed it in volleyball or in his small rivalry with Hinata but to put it towards something else entirely was amazing on its own. Hinata suddenly felt like running from the enthusiasm. Though the effort put in involved volleyball, it was partially Kageyama's will to even go outside of the sport to make their goal happen; it's not everyday anyone would see Kageyama going to the library willingly, let alone spend time trying to surf the web and figure stuff out regarding prosthetics and prices. Everyone knows that he would rather practice or … well… practice with his teammates. He barely did anything else as far as Hinata knew. Maybe homework? Who knows?

Hinata laid back down and pulled one of his sheets over him and stared out the window at the bright sphere, despite a long and eventful day; he was strangely happy now and not just because of the great snapshot of the setter he took, though it did bring much joy on its own. He was relieved to see Oikawa-san in a better shape than he imagined out of his self-created horror, thrilled to realize that Kageyama was changing and in a good way and getting to see him improve in person, grateful to get to know Iwaizumi more; who was actually less intimidating (but not by much) and sort of friendly and helpful off of the court, and now that he had a general idea as to why Kageyama was so standoffish. Normally anyone wouldn't find a particular eventful day like this one to be a good one, but unlike most Hinata had a different outlook and high hopes; he had confidence like he did for Kageyama's tosses in a volleyball game. Blind ones or not!

It was a work in progress but Kageyama was getting better a little at a time, maybe solving his aloof demeanor mystery might just bring out the best of him; just maybe. Only time and talk would tell.

…

Oikawa pulled back the wrapping of his milk bread snack and bit into it, it was great as always but he found it difficult to enjoy the sweet savory taste that he always anticipated in every bite. Usually he would eat it down quickly in large bites because he just couldn't get enough, but this time was different; he was merely eating the left-behind snack from Iwa-chan he presumed; just to take his attention away from his dreaded thoughts for even a brief moment. It was now daybreak with the sun beginning to rise but still hidden by the rooftops of the nearby buildings He could see out the window not too far from his bed, thin fog lingered in the air and a few birds flew from the trees nearby. The sky was a nice color, shades of oranges and golds with a touch of faded pink and periwinkle blending into blue. But with even minor distractions it wasn't clearly enough to keep him away from his current thoughts.

He finished the bread sooner than expected and grunted in annoyance, he wish he had much more or could at least fall back asleep and dream of playing volleyball again; which was his most reoccurring and yet favorite dreams to have.

When he tossed the wrapping aside he placed his hands back into his lap and stared at them, they were still jittery to his annoyance and no matter how hard he clenched them they'd still shake faintly; all because of that stupid dream and his hands that turned it all into a nightmare. Even his two wrapped fingers hurt from the slight bending but he didn't care. That sickening sound when Kageyama fell back too far… it almost reminded him of-. Oikawa almost wanted to puke right then and there, his eyes widened briefly and he threw a hand over his mouth; it was nearly the same sound that he heard when he was struck by a vehicle and tossed to the ground with a slight crunching sound of bones breaking like when two of his ribs snapped in his collision and his elbow cracking on impact with asphalt. He swallowed back the bile and grimaced, this was no way to start a morning.

In a desperate need to keep himself from vomiting, Toru reached over to his small bedside table and picked up a near-full bottle of water, he twisted off the cap in a rush and hastily drank all of its contents in one go; the cool sensation brought much relief to his now burning esophagus and he could exhale in respite. He still felt sick to his stomach to his dismay.

He squeezed the bottle and crunched it up some with his good hand, he was still trembling even with his hand occupied. It annoyed him that his hands were still shuddering even if it was barely much at all, he didn't like his kouhai at all but he'd never shove him into oncoming traffic like that. Tobio can rile him up sometimes just by displaying his skill alone but never enough to make him fully snap and do such a thing, although he had once tried to strike Tobio; but back then Oikawa didn't have as much control and collectiveness as he did now. He appeared to be losing it, but no; he'd never really do anything like that. Not even now when Tobio was now a million miles ahead of him in volleyball, Oikawa himself felt like a fallen warrior or general; the only weapon he had left was his words and maybe his wit.

At least that was something that he would always have over Tobio-chan, that kouhai of his was considered a genius in the way he handles the ball but he's no genius academically; Toru himself wasn't all that great either in academics but was definitely smarter than the bird-brain setter and had more game sense at the sport. The small smile he made thinking of that made him feel a little better, actually a lot better; he suddenly felt a tiny bit useful.

'Can't surpass your senpai at everything Tobio-chan.' He thought to himself with a self-satisfied grin, it was sort-lived however when he realized what he said to himself. 'Senpai.'

…

"I don't know how hard it might to believe this but he called you Oikawa-senpai earlier. Tobio did. Actually he said it twice if I recall correctly Trashykawa."

…

Iwa-chan and his many surprises. "Twice." Toru said quietly to himself, he wondered what would ever possess Tobio to say such a reverential thing and more than once; he mocked the guy and refused to teach him many times. He even told the gifted kid not to call him that back in middle school, all because he didn't want to teach or support anyone who could and will one day surpass him; san- fine but senpai- no. He would one day feel inferior in the sport so why take the title of superior to begin with? Tobio was still the underclassmen but for him to say his name with senpai meant real admiration in spite of his growing born talent, after the past three now almost four years; he finally breaks his resentful but respectful obedience and on his own terms? It was pointless was it not? The younger has become his own little arrogant self-teaching setter, or maybe he had help from people actually willing to teach him or whatever. Either way, Oikawa didn't care anymore; well not enough at the moment. Tobio was so dumb.

Oikawa twisted the cap back onto the bottle and tossed it to the waste bin across the room several feet away; it landed in perfectly as if he was setting a volleyball, how much of a sour reminder that suddenly was and how much that throw now made his right arm ache a lot. Oikawa winced and held his arm at his stomach, he stretched it a little too much and might have possibly made the fracture worse. He prayed not. And to top it off his chest started hurting too and he hadn't had his dosage of pain medication since the last six hours, he wouldn't get to have another until at least eight or eight-thirty which by telling from the clock on the wall; that would be another two to three hours at best. Oh lucky him.

Oikawa glared at the unmoving hour-hand on the clock and sighed, two hours was too long and there was no way he was getting back to sleep with the pains of his leg stub, arm, elbow, hand, and ribcage. Plus he was getting a headache and wanted not to finish that stupid dream.

His expression fell and he closed his eyes with a tense pout on his face. Why did this have to happen to him of all people? He wondered. Why?

"Glad to see that you're not such a lazyass this morning."

The unexpected voice had Oikawa tense up full-body for a long second, his expression melted to an anxious smile and he loosened up and looked towards the door, he rubbed the back of his neck when he saw Iwaizumi walking to him. "Oh morning Iwa-chan," He chuckled faintly. "I did not expect you to drop by so early and so… unexpected." He finished the last word with a hint of annoyance. "So glad you came to check up on me so soon, thought I was going to go crazy from boredom."

Even looking at the current expression Oikawa wore showed how he was doing, that fake smile. In that face he could see a faint show of pain and mental stress, he was trying to mask it like always, dumbass. "Cut the crap Oikawa, it's too early for that. Getting sick of the fake shit, be real for once; I don't care how well you want to seem it changes nothing and it pisses me off." Hajime said sternly as he walked over to the bed, he was wearing his usual volleyball attire since practice would start later today towards lunchtime, he pulled off his bag and placed on the floor carefully.

"So mean Iwa-chan." He said without the childish tone he would normally use, he spoke solemnly and without a smile; there was no getting past Iwaizumi when it came to pretend.

"How much do you hurt?"

Oikawa blinked and looked to the side a bit, the pain had intensified since waking up; tossing the bottle made it worse in certain places and he wouldn't get relief for a little while. "About as much as yesterday morning, everything hurts but my arm and ribs are stinging a little more. I still have a few hours before the next dosage."

He nodded. "Isn't that a pain in the ass? Sorry to hear that." Iwaizumi sat in the chair next to the bed, he noticed the milk bread was gone as was the water bottle. "I see that you at least ate this morning, that's good. I'll see if I can bring you some actual food after practice today, you'll need to be saving your strength up for when you leave. By the way, did the doctors tell you when you'll be released from the hospital?" He asked.

Hearing even the word 'practice' made Oikawa deepen his frown and seethe on the inside, he would never tell Iwaizumi to quit just because he couldn't play volleyball with him anymore; it was just that he now hated the fact that he couldn't ever play it again. He had a feeling that he might even come to hate volleyball itself over time if it was shoved in his face constantly and being reminded over and over that he can't enjoy it like he used to. He certainly did not want that, he still held that great love for the sport and the feeling of hitting the ball, getting the air in his jumps, devising up plans during timeouts, working with the team, and of course winning; hating it was out of question. For now.

"They told me I will be released on Tuesday, in that." He finished with a vacant stare and pointed to the side of his bed without even looking at it, he really didn't want to look at it.

Hajime saw the black folded up chair leaning against the wall and frowned, he kind of saw that coming.

"They brought it to me last night after you left, they told me that I would be getting out of here in a couple of days but would be confined to the wheelchair because my health insurance wouldn't pay for anything else. Then to make matters worse they're bringing in my arm sling this evening, they say that I rely too much on my fractured arm; I barely use my left but they'll make excuses for anything to pile more onto the bill."

"But I thought they said the fracture wasn't that bad." Iwaizumi countered.

"It isn't, but the nurse caught me using both arms to sit up and got all 'worried'; she doesn't even know who I am or that I am a volleyball player even though my face has been on TV many times now. My luck right?" He lightly shrugged with agitation. "Just a reason to 'appear' worried but not be, hospitality around here is fake at heart. Plus, they're trying to feed me tasteless or nasty junk Iwa-chan!" He said more loudly while emphasizing his point with a more heated expression and a visible vein on his face. "Disgusting tasteless trash."

He would have honestly laughed if the current situation of Oikawa's if it didn't reflect what he couldn't do, he might have even said something along the lines of 'well that's what you get Trashykawa' but it was out of place and very insensitive; even for Toru after he had been kicked off of the team and told of his uselessness. "It can't be that bed right?" It would have to do.

Oikawa made a noticeable fake grin. "You can have my next plate and taste for yourself."

"No. I think I'll pass." He said crossing his arms and leaning back. "I had a feeling you was going to complain about the food."

"Well, I can at least thank you for bringing me something decent around here." His grin faded to a more neutral and true smile. "So thanks."

"Decent?" Iwaizumi felt a vein pop and he narrowed his eyes some. "That chunk of bread was the freshest at the bakery, it also costed extra to have it super fresh and wrapped." He complained.

Oikawa gaped for a second then felt a drop of sweat form on his forehead, he chuckled lightly and made a peace sign with his good hand. "Did I say decent? Silly me Iwa-chan. It was good… yeah… good." He finished with his gaze trailing away from his friend and back to his open palm, it would be a lie to say that he enjoyed it so there wasn't really nothing left to say other than his appreciation and he already did.

"Well good." There was really no more time for delay, he could already hear faint voices from behind the door; the crows were probably picking at each other to pass time. He was glad Oikawa didn't notice, he was probably thinking again with so much still on his mind. "Anyway, you got more visitors this morning."

"Oh really?" Toru then showed a more hopeful and curious expression towards Hajime, a hope that it was his mother; though the hope was small it was still there. Forget dad, he just wanted to see his mom. "Is it Mo-"

"No." Iwaizumi quickly informed, he noticed that this broke Toru's slightly optimistic expression. "Sorry but no, we still haven't gotten a hold of her or your dad. Coach Irihata is going to try and get a hold of their work numbers later today if we can't reach them by lunch."

"Oh." He said more blankly and redirected his gaze back to himself. "So who is it? Fans? Teammates? The coaches? Like I need any of them right now."

"Nah, just Kageyama and Shoyo."

"They came back?!" Oikawa gaped silently for a long second as Iwaizumi confirmed with a slight nod. Oikawa's frown deepened and he crossed his arms carefully; he clearly showed how little he cared and how much he didn't want to see them, and boy did he not want to talk to them either. "Tell them to leave Iwa-chan," He stuck out his better arm and waved his wrapped hand as in a gesture to 'shoo' before returning his sore limb back to his chest to recomplete his adamantly annoyed posture. "Tell them that there's no more visitors for today, I am in mental and physical distress; I just need some alone time and some peace and quiet."

"Bullshit." Iwaizumi said narrowing his eyes a bit, his voice sounding a little sardonic, he then stood up out of the chair.

Toru knew he wasn't fooling his friend, but he had as many excuses as he could possibly think of to keep away unwanted visitors; especially those bothersome crows. "I'm not meaning to oust you too Iwa-chan, no offense. I just don't want to talk to them or see them." He stated clearly. "Now you can stick around if you'd like."

"Why not? Because someone other than me or the team actually gives a shit about you? Or, is because you can't stand your kouhai?"

Yes … and after last night's dream? ... Definitely yes.

"One who not only can overcome obstacles and get over the walls that you can't, but is a prodigy that will one day overshadow someone like you? Don't think that I don't already know this Shittykawa." He raised his tone from annoyance, it was a 'here we go again' moment. "I'm not too happy about it either but why keep acting this way now when the truth is more inevitable?"

He had to give Iwaizumi some credit, he knew much but Oikawa's pride was too strong for admitting particular things aloud or even to himself at times. But then again, in his current condition and no longer being considered a volleyball player or having the ability to play made him a 'nobody' really; it was more painful to know and even more so to hear his 'past' partner's own mouth speaking more highly of stupid Tobio-chan. Oikawa's frown deepened and he laid back down, he adverted his eyes away from Iwaizumi down to his hands that were now resting on his stomach; his missing leg was partially visible in his vacant stare. His friend was right, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, even with his leg and still playing; he knew that there was some walls that the crow could fly up over but Toru himself couldn't even begin to scale. He was basically rooted to the ground with stunted growth in a sense, just staring up the wall but never growing enough to see over the top. Tobio was always considered special and gifted; even if his attitude, personality, and oppressive nature dragged him down and tarnished his rep. He had a keen game sense during play that would show on occasions, he was slowly picking up on tactical moves and applying himself and his teammates. He was making more calculations, thinking more craftily and swiftly, picking up moves from others and perfecting them in his own way to better himself and the team. Kageyama was adaptable and always improving and without those walls blocking for too long. One day he would surpass Oikawa and this kept the star-setter bitter towards the younger player, even if this realization started back on the last year of middle-school nearly four years ago. He never wanted to be exceeded, the title of best setter in the prefecture was his and he worked so hard for it for years, so much time and dedication, so much practice, and countless efforts to improve; all to just be taken away by someone who doesn't have to try as nearly as hard.

How could he not be jealous or rancorous of Tobio now?

But it's not like it mattered now, being kicked out of the club and handicapped only showed that he was already in the crow's shadow who was still able to continue playing and building a better name for himself and Karasuno. He would continue to fly high and reach greater heights while Oikawa himself would remain an ingrained crippled mess; like a plant that had been trampled on and permanently bent out of shape.

Hajime was not surprised by the long moment of silence and watching the fidgeting of fingers, although he was used to receiving some sort of comeback when it revolved around volleyball and most times Kageyama; but with Toru like this he knew that there was no way for the stuck-up to make himself seem better this time around. Well, maybe be intelligence and strategic wise if anything. Sometimes he wished he could just smack Trashykawa's face into the cement wall of truth and have him taste the bitter grains of his own pride and narcissism, even if just to remind the setter that he was jealous and never wanted to admit it to himself.

"I'm letting them in." He stated simply and walked towards the door.

Oikawa shot a glance at Hajime's back. "Don't do that!"

"Too bad, they didn't get to speak with you like they wanted to yesterday so I said I would get them in here today before anyone else arrives. It's only fair." Plus for what they are trying to do, he didn't mention.

"Fair? It's not even fair for me to be in here, just tell them to go home." Oikawa made a pouty face and cautiously shifted his arms to fold them when Iwa-chan ignored him and opened the door. He was in pain, couldn't fall back asleep, had a headache, crippled pride, and now two bothersome crows coming to annoy him, this was not his morning.

The door was opened. "Okay you can come in now, sorry in advanced if he seems like an ass; he's still in some pain and won't be getting any meds for a while. Not to mention that he apparently woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning too."

'That's only part of the reason Iwa-chan.' Oikawa said to himself bitterly, he shifted his eyes over to the sound of footsteps walking into the room without turning his head to acknowledge them. His eyes then widened just slightly when he spotted the deep blue orbs looking into his once again, Tobio's gaze was the same pleading eyes as yesterday's; desperation, anger, and worry reflected from them once more but now there was a hint of pity… and relief? And was that anxiousness in his actual expression?

Disgusting.

Oikawa dropped his eyelids a little and looked away from them and towards the window with a blank look, he wondered what the both of them were going to say and how long to stay. He hoped not for too long. Two minutes maybe? Hopefully.

Kageyama was relived, Oikawa now seemed to have some sense of self composure and the way he looked at him was just like the way he always did during games or conversations but with less hostility and irritation; although for a second he looked a bit surprised. It was probably nothing. Kageyama felt himself tense up and not even by that glare his upperclassmen would often give him, he didn't even know where to start with a conversation; not sure what to say first. Granted, there was a lot on his mind and things he wanted to say that he didn't get the opportunity to do so with Aobo-Johsai's team and coaches there to block him out or distract; but now that he had the chance he found little courage to begin properly when face to face. How could it be so difficult? It shouldn't but it certainly was now. Being rivals made it no easier.

"Morning Oikawa-san!" Hinata suddenly said aloud with a big smile and wave of his hand, this made Tobio stiffen up a little from the abrupt sound in the midst of a long moment of silence.

Toru didn't reply or even turn to look at them, he just continued to look out the window.

"Hey, don't go and ignore them or I'll come over there and flick that nose of yours Assikawa!" Iwaizumi pointed and shouted.

This threat made Oikawa go rigid for a second before he unfolded his arms and raised his hand and mutter a quiet "Hello." Without even looking at them.

"Ugh." Hajime moved a hand up to rub at his head with a groan, Toru was acting like a drama queen. "Seriously? You're supposed to look at people when they talk to you idiot."

Shoyo blinked, Oikawa moved his head away from the window with a heavy sigh and made the effort to look at the Karasuno visitors; he didn't look happy to see them but that was expected of the experienced setter. "You alright Oikawa-san?" He asked carefully.

"Fine, I'm fine." He replied lifelessly while still lying down and his movements restricted.

If that wasn't a lie then Kageyama didn't know what it was, he could tell by the tone; Hinata and Iwaizumi probably noticed this too. "Oikawa-san." Tobio began, but he paused soon after. He couldn't stop his mouth from saying the name and grabbing attention but now he didn't know where exactly to take it, his eyes began to wonder around for a short second; desperate for anything to start a conversation on that wasn't related to volleyball.

…

"Hey, Kageyama, Shoyo." Iwaizumi began, he stood before the doorway to the hospital room that Oikawa was stationed in; his face solemn. "I'm going to go and check on him first before I let you guys in, I am not sure how stable he currently is mentally. Before I left yesterday he was pretty upset regarding family issues, but he's been a little better and even fell asleep without a problem; however, he was supposed to get a doctor in to talk to him about his insurance and all that sometime yesterday late evening. I don't know how that turned out but he could be bummed out by it so don't expect to come in right away or get a good attitude from him."

The two nodded in unison.

"One more thing." He said as he grabbed the doorknob. "I know that you have much to say about helping him out and all that but I think it would be best to keep away from anything revolving around volleyball out of conversation for now, he didn't take the coach's words well and it's pretty distressing to be told that you're practically useless and unable to play again. Volleyball 'was' his life and now it might not even mean anything to him anymore, it's hard to give up something like that and he may take offense to the topic. It's a little too soon to talk about the club, you'll have to save that for another day."

"Aww." Hinata lightly pouted, that's the main topic.

Kageyama frowned and sneered to himself but understood well, there goes much of any conversation at all with Oikawa-san when that was the major subject that still kept any connection between the two. He nodded reluctantly.

…

Oikawa raised a brow, he expected a question of sorts but was granted with a long minute of silence and a stare; he wasn't surprised but expected something at least. Even a simple 'hi' or 'how are you doing' would be more interesting than this nothingness coming from his kouhai. "You have something to say? If not then be on your way." He said blankly.

It was embarrassing, even himself thought that he was an idiot for the moment, Kageyama's frown deepened. How awkward, this could possibly be one of the last times he sees Oikawa before he graduates and blows it with silence? It's hard to exclude the one topic that the two were passionate about, but Iwaizumi-san was right; it would be insensitive to mention volleyball or things related. He moved his gaze away from the glaring bedridden setter "Oikawa-san, they're putting you in a wheelchair?!" He suddenly blurted out when he spotted wheeled seat folded up and against the wall, it was pretty close to the bed and unfortunately the one thing that took him by immediate surprise. A wheelchair though? It's pretty degrading to an injured volleyball player.

How embarrassing Oikawa thought with a twitching eye, this was not what he would have chosen to talk about to anyone; especially his kouhai, he didn't even want to use the thing. The older setter forced himself to sit up and he sighed in exasperation. "Unfortunately yes." He said in irritation and looked at the younger setter from the corner of his eye. "I can't use crutches because my left elbow is fractured and has to be put into a sling soon and without a leg I won't be able to stay stabled upright or walk with both of these issues. My health coverage won't pay for prosthetics, I can't even fully afford the medical bill and have to make payments. So my only option is a wheelchair, but don't go and think lowly of me just because I have to be carted around for a little while." The last part he added on without much thought and on what little pride he had left, once he realized what he said he chose not to take it back out of sheer arrogance. Iwa-chan was probably going to hit him for that but it didn't matter at the moment.

"Oh, sorry about that." He apologized lightly.

"Don't apologize, I don't want or need pity." He scoffed coldly.

Kageyama narrowed his eyes and frowned intensely with that malicious look he received, he was just trying to be nice but Oikawa-san could never return a similar gesture. Not back then at Kitagawa and not even now and after the things he said on the older setter's behalf. It was infuriating, he yelled at his elders for this guy. He was disgraceful for nothing!

Hinata noticed that Kageyama was suddenly showing anger after the snide comment, he didn't expect the Grand King to be nice over that subject but he could at least be a little understanding considering Kageyama was trying to be civil. "A wheelchair huh?" He spoke up in attempts to relieve the growing tension, it was like the two were on the court once again. "I bet it would sure be fun to zip down the hallways in one, going so fast and- and-" He finished in a mutter, neither of them had his attention. Well that's just great. Oikawa's stubbornness and haughtiness and Kageyama's horrible attempts for civil conversations and short-fuse have the two in glaring challenge. Shoyo's shoulders sunk and he made a face of mixed frustration and dejection, this was a bad start. "Guys?" He asked cautiously with his hands reaching out slowly.

"Tobio- don't ever think that I would accept sympathy just because I can't play volleyball anymore, or even walk normally; I am just as strong as I was before the accident." He added disinterestedly.

Kageyama growled.

Hajime felt rage building, Oikawa can't even give his kouhai a break and after the shit they went through? This quiet resentment between the two was going to stop, he didn't come here to tolerate crap. He walked over and stood between them, he first turned to Kageyama and gave a scolding expression. "Did you come here for this? Because I sure in hell am not taking another minute of this shit, I know he can piss people off; I know that personally because I deal with him on a day to day basis. However; I had better expectations from you out of this visit so straighten up or leave."

Karasuno's setter gulped and nodded with self-resentment, he coiled his fists. How senseless of him, he could be so easily provoked but let a moment of annoyance pull him in a bad direction. "Forgive me." Was all he could find to say with his head pointed downward some before his respectable upperclassmen.

Iwaizumi then turned around to face Oikawa and flicked his nose.

"Gahhh!" Oikawa cried out and then cupped his nose, he winced as he rubbed it and hoped it wouldn't turn a bright shade of red. "Iwa-chan, that hurts!"

"Then don't go picking fights, if anything you should be grateful to even have these two here. For one they spoke on your behalf if you've forgotten already-" Iwaizumi growled and grabbed Oikawa's collar when he looked away and forced him to look at him with a careful shake. "Then they go and spend all of their day; even giving up practice just to help your ass!"

Oikawa gave him a puzzled look. "Help me? Why would they do that? How?"

"Ask them yourself dumbass, they're right here in front of you." He let the setter go and folded his arms.

"It's because we want to Oikawa-san." Hinata suddenly said, he walked a little closer with a faint smile. "We're not completely sure how to just yet but we have an idea and are going to try. Right Kageyama?" He elbowed his setter companion.

"Yeah." He agreed simply with his gaze elsewhere.

Now Toru was confused, why would they do anything for him so willingly? He tilted his head a bit with a perplexed but composed look. "Why? Saying 'we want to' answers nothing. What's in it for you to gain?" He shot a glance to the other setter. "For Tobio-chan it seems like a legitimate reason of surpassing me, although he already has now that I am discharged from the sport." He noticed that saying this made the young prodigy grow tenser and look a little upset along with anger mixed in. As to why, he couldn't fully understand; it's what Tobio wanted wasn't it? "What about you?" He asked now giving a strong gaze to the decoy.

Hinata suddenly felt smaller with the serious look he was getting from the Grand King, a drop of sweat rolled down his brow line. "Can't someone just do anything to be nice anymore?" He croaked nervously, still trying to think if it would be a good idea or not to explain further.

"Respect you dumbass, we've been over this already." Hajime cut in, ready to end whatever 'this' conversation was.

Oikawa exhaled and shrugged. "Well I suppose not?" He stated simply but wasn't going to accept the answer the way it was; give or take, there was a reason and he couldn't get it out of the shorty unless Iwaizumi rips off his nose. Perhaps another time or when the motive truly shows? Although he wasn't expecting another visit from them, not after the tension in the room today. Oh well. Hopefully they won't come back. Besides, he'll be back at home in a couple of days.

"Oikawa-san." Kageyama spoke up again, less irritated and still looking away. "Um- how long are they going to keep you here?"

And he asks that question. Toru really didn't feel so inclined to answer that or talk anymore to either of the Karasuno players, then again there was a pissed off Iwa-chan. "A couple of days, that's all." He replied blankly for the sake of his nose.

"Oh." Kageyama thought to himself for a long second, he started to wonder how Oikawa-san would do with his arm in a sling and stuck in a wheelchair with two broken fingers. How would the guy even get around? Iwaizumi-san could do it but not all day and every day.

"Look, I just feel like resting now, had a rough night and a terrible dream; been awake for hours before you guys came in."

Hajime knew Oikawa didn't need rest, he just was using an excuse to get them to leave. He was going to have to do something.

"But we just want to talk and see how you're doing." Hinata said.

Oikawa chuckled faintly. "You already know how I'm doing and we've already talked if you couldn't tell, so if you would be so kind as leave now then that'd be great." He said with the wave of his hand and a small smile. "Be off now Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan, I must make up for lost sleep."

A loud ringing sound filled the room and everyone blinked as they looked towards the room phone line sitting on a desk nearby, it continued to chime until Hajime out of curiosity walked over and picked up.

"A phone call, but from who?" Hinata whispered quietly.

"Uh, hello?" Iwaizumi said and he suddenly pulled his head away from the loud sounds coming from the other end. It sounded like a crowd of people and so many voices talking at the same time. "What in the-"

"What's that?" Oikawa asked, clearly able to hear the noise himself.

"Hello! Hello? Is this Oikawa Toru of room number one-forty-one?" Came a more distinctive voice from the crowd, it sounded like the hospital register lady that checks in visitors.

"No, I'm his friend Hajime Iwaizumi, hey what's going on down there?"

"I can't stop them." The voices started dying out as if the crowd was leaving, most of them sounded like girls.

"Them?"

"Stop what?" Kageyama asked, everyone was silent so they could hear the phone.

There was a heavy sigh of exasperation and a few male voices in the background. "I don't know where they all came from but they were looking for Oikawa, a bunch of his fans I think and some reporters too; we don't have enough free personnel down here to keep them from storming up there. I'm sorry, I know Toru isn't allowed to have more than five visitors at a time and we made exceptions for the team; but these people are making their way up there as we speak and there's a bunch of them. Deepest apologies, depending on the blockage of the hallways Toru may not get his medication on time today, I'll let our administrators know for the inconvenience. Keep the doors locked is all I can advise unless he would like to see them. Goodbye." The lady on the phone hung up and left a long resounding hum until Iwaizumi placed the phone back on its hook.

"What?" Oikawa suddenly felt stiff. Seeing his fans now? At a time like this and in his current state? No he didn't play volleyball anymore, but how did word get out that he was here or hit? And reporters… with video cameras?! This couldn't be happening. He leaned forward and cupped his face before slowly moving his hands up and running his fingers through his hair, his eyes were wide. He didn't want to see anyone like this, they probably didn't know that he was an amputee and kicked off of the team. Or they did know and was coming to see him and put him on television? No no no no no. This can't happen, and he definitely couldn't have his shot delayed, the current pain was barely tolerable since the last dosage was wearing off.

"What are you going to do Oikawa-san?" Hinata asked a bit frantically. "Who are those people?"

"They're my fans, some of them; the rest are journalists and reporters." He replied emotionlessly, his mind now going a million miles a minute; and he thought his nightmare was bad? He couldn't be on camera, not like this; not a mess. He just wanted rest, or some peace and quiet time.

Hajime quickly went to the door and turned the door handle lock. "Shit, dammit Oikawa, why do you have to be so damn popular?"

Oikawa held his arms out and faced the ace with a show of panic. "It's not my fault that I'm so likeable!... And amazing."

'Likeable?' Both Iwaizumi and Kageyama shared the same thought which matching expressions of disbelief.

Hajime then sighed, "Well then what in the hell are we going to do Mr. Likable? "

Toru glanced around while trying to come up with an idea but his eyes kept on landing and slightly lingering on either of the Karasuno duo whenever his gaze passed over them. Then like a light bulb going off in his head he suddenly pointed up an index finger on his good hand but found himself suddenly frowning and tilting his head some coolly. "Okay, so you guys want to talk civil and all that? Well I suppose I could but let's make a deal Tobio-chan and Chibi-chan! I'll talk to you guys 'a little', just a little." He repeated. "If- you get the crowd of people to leave, every last one of them. I can't have them seeing me like this, especially the ones with the video cameras. Make them go away and we can talk more. Deal?"

It seemed like a pretty decent agreement. Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other and nodded together.

"Alright then, we'll do it." Hinata said enthusiastically. "How bad could it be?"


End file.
